Intertwined
by jellybeanpink84
Summary: Set during NM but Bella has a secret that she never shared with Edward, will Edward's leaving her finally push her over the edge? What happens when Charlie has had enough of Bella's depression? Evil Charlie, Bella x Edward, Rated M for graphic violence, smut and dark themes.
1. Gone

_*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with. **_

_*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut. **_

_Happy Birthday Shiloh. _

_I miss you so much. It's been two years now and not a day goes by that I don't wish you were here with me. I'm so sorry that I had to give you up but I couldn't keep you where you wouldn't be safe, it was the best thing for you even if the hole that is in my heart doesn't feel like it. _

_Love you forever, Mama_

When I was finished writing my newest letter I dug the shoe box out of my suitcase and shoved the letter inside. The shoe box was almost full now, I'd have to get a bigger one soon. I sank to my hands and knees and stuck the box under my bed behind the shoes I never wore. It would be safe here, Charlie and Edward had no reason to look under my bed. I stood back up and went to my mirror to wipe the tears from my eyes, it took a few minutes but gradually my eyes dried up and I began to prepare for the day ahead of me.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Edward whispered in my ear and I jumped. No matter how many times he did it, it still took me by surprise every time he would magically appear beside me.

"Edward… don't. Please, don't mention my birthday." I pleaded with my eyes, trying not to think of the other person who's birthday was today.

"Bella, your birthday is a day worth celebrating." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him.

I held back my tears and turned my head away from him.

"Please Edward, I hate birthdays, please let's just pretend it's a normal day. Besides… I don't want to be a year older than you." I smiled trying to mask the hurt that this day reminded me of.

"Alright Bella, if you wish. But be warned, Alice will not let you off so easily." I grimaced as I thought of the evil little pixie and the way she always got her way with me.

Edward left and we agreed to meet at school. I knew Charlie would want to see me and wish me happy birthday so I decided to go downstairs and make him breakfast while I waited for him to come downstairs.

Charlie had given me a new camera for my birthday and I found it amusing snapping random pictures of Charlie and around the house before I realized that I was going to be late for school. I thanked him again and then grabbed my bag and my keys making my way to the ancient truck that I loved almost as much as Edward.

When I got to school of course Edward, Jasper and Alice were waiting for me and I tried to ignore the evil grin on Alice's face as she told me about the party she was planning for that night.

"No, no parties." I had insisted but she didn't listen. She never listened and gradually I felt Jasper's influence as my resolve wavered and I rolled my eyes nodding my head in agreement to whatever it was that Alice was saying. It was settled, I would go to their house that night for a party in my honor and I would put a smile on my face and pretend that I was happy. The rest of the school day passed by in a blur as my mind was focused on the one person that I wanted to see, and I was actually surprised when the final bell rang and it was time to leave.

I raced out to the parking lot and hopped in my truck driving home as fast as I could get there.

_Shiloh, I still miss you princess. _

_The Cullen's are throwing me a party tonight for my birthday and I can't help but wonder what your birthday party is going to be like today. I miss you and wish that we were together to celebrate. I also wish that you could meet Edward, he would absolutely love you and I know that you would win his heart instantly. I dreamt last night that we were a family… you, me, Edward. And we were happy. I hope you are happy with your family. _

_Love you forever – Mama_

I shoved the new letter in the same shoe box and wrapped the elastic over the lid to keep all of the letters and mementos contained as I made a mental note to pick up some sort of bigger box that I could use.

When my tears had once again dried off of my cheeks I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and made Charlie supper and left it in the fridge with a note. Glancing at the clock I let out a sigh and made my way back to my truck and drove slowly out to the Cullen Mansion.

If I had known how the night would end I surely would have fought Alice harder and refused the party, but I didn't... I had always found it difficult to say no to letting Alice do something for me and this night was no exception.

Please don't get me wrong, the party was actually wonderful and I really was grateful to have the Cullen's to take my mind off of my past, a past that they didn't even know about. The entire family was there: Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and of course Edward. Finally I felt as though I was celebrating my birthday with my family. As Alice started handing me gifts I began to protest – I hate gifts. But I really didn't want to seem ungrateful so I opened them up, one by one. A necklace from Rosalie, A CD from Edward, A new truck stereo from Emmett, clothes from Alice and Jasper, and then Esme and Carlisle's.

When I went to open the small package everything happened so fast but it was also in slow motion. I cut myself on the wrapping paper giving myself a tiny paper cut. As I felt the color in my own face begin to drain, I was suddenly shoved out of the way and into a stack of glass plates that were set up by the cake. Jasper was being held back by Emmett and Carlisle, Alice was trying to calm him down. Suddenly all of the vampires in the room turned to look at me with eyes blacker than night and I looked at my arm that had a large gash and was now pouring out blood.

Carlisle was at my side in and instant and stitched me up, apologizing profusely for the way the evening had turned. When I was cleaned up, Edward drove me home. It was a silent ride and it was uncomfortable. When we got back to Charlie's house I tried to speak to him, but I knew he was upset, he blamed himself for everything and nothing that I would say would change that.

"Edward, I love you and I love your family." I said looking at my hands as we sat on my bed that night.

"I love you too Bella." He answered but his voice wasn't filled with the usual soft warmth. Instead it was far away, distant.

"Edward, it was an accident. Please stop blaming yourself, I want to be with you and I feel as though I am a part of your family. Please let's just forget what happened." I begged and tried to pull his face closer for a kiss.

"Bella no, I'm not good for you. I'm dangerous and I think you should stay away from us from now on." Edward's voice was now cold and his eyes wouldn't look at my own.

"Edward? What?" I gasped shocked at his conclusion.

"Bella, please stay away from my family and myself from now on. It's for the best." He stated and before I could reply he was gone, the curtains drifting from his hasty departure out the window.

That night I cried myself to sleep for the first time since I'd realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	2. Jumper

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with. **

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut. **

_**That night I cried myself to sleep for the first time since I'd realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen.**_

_Shiloh, my baby girl. _

_I wish you were here with me, the hole in my chest has now doubled in size. Edward broke up with me and now I have nothing left to live for. You have always held the biggest part of my heart, and Edward was second. Now I don't have either of you and my heart is shattered into a million pieces. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you baby girl, _

_I love you so much. – Mama_

Again I shoved the shoe box under my bed and began to get ready for the day. Only this day was different, I wasn't with Edward anymore, and Edward wanted me to stay away from him AND his family – but they were my family too now, weren't they?

I looked out my window and was disappointed when I saw the sun shining brightly making the greenery seem lush and welcoming. I wouldn't be seeing anyone at school today. But maybe it was for the best, maybe if I gave them a few days Edward would come around, we would sort things out, we would be okay.

The Cullen's never came back.

I arrived at their mansion two weeks later and stumbled up the stairs before banging loudly on the front door.

"Alice!" I called out in a low voice, knowing that if she were there she would answer.

"Rosalie, Emmett?" I called again.

"Jasper?"

"Carlisle? Esme?" I was practically yelling now.

"Edward?" I sobbed his name and pulled my bag around my shoulder digging for something I had never used before.

Shakily my hands managed to get the key in the lock and turn the handle of the door. I pushed the door open and stared in shock at the dark house in front of me. It was as though they had never existed, as though they had all been an illusion of my mind. The furniture was all in place but it was now covered with dust cloths, complete with a thick layer of dust. I made my way through the house but it was the same in every room, and then I arrived at Edward's room.

I paused in the doorway, unsure whether or not I was able to actually move forward until I saw the piece of paper folded up and sitting on his desk, the only piece of furniture not covered in a dust cloth.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm very sorry for leaving you so suddenly. But I couldn't let our relationship go on any longer and I knew that you wouldn't be able to leave us alone. _

_Please don't attempt to look for us and please keep yourself safe. I promise you that if you can forget us it will be as though we never existed, we will never come back and we will never bother you again. _

_Know that I've always loved you and I am so sorry for having to do this,_

_Edward._

I couldn't take it anymore and finally collapsed to the floor crying, tears streaming down my face, my heart again broken.

When I arrived home I was surprised at how numb I felt. Edward didn't want me, I always sensed that I wasn't enough, but it was so sudden. As I made my way through the motions of home and school over the next few weeks I could see Charlie begin to eye me suspiciously.

"Bella, enough of this nonsense. He was just a crush. You need to move on with your life." Charlie's voice was gruff and I glanced at the beer cans on the table behind him. My anger flared at his words and before I could stop myself my lips began to move.

"Charlie, I know that you will never understand this, but the Cullen family was about much more than some crush." I began and took a breath to continue.

"Edward was my soul mate and the rest of the Cullen's were my family… they were always there for me. Now they are gone and have ripped out the small piece of my heart that was left after I gave Shiloh up and there is nothing left for me." I cried out and saw anger flash across Charlie's face.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I have been nothing but a supportive father over the last several years. I didn't say anything about you getting knocked up at fifteen years old, I didn't say anything about your ridiculous relationship with Cullen, and I am sick of this poor Bella attitude that you have developed." As he screamed at me suddenly his fist had risen in the air and I was sent flying across the kitchen, crashing against the wall, my head beginning to pound immediately.

Before I could react he was standing over me and his steel-toed boot was in my side, kicking me over and over until I felt something crack. He swung his foot around once more hitting my head and that's when I finally lost consciousness, grateful for the end of the torture. Little did I know, this was only the beginning.

Six months went by, time seemed to crawl now. There was no more school, no more leaving the house. Charlie had reported me as a run-away and who would question the chief of police on his daughter's whereabouts. I spent my days cleaning up my body and the house from the messes that Charlie would make when he beat me, in between writing letters that would never be sent.

_Dear Edward, _

_I can't take much more of this abuse. _

_It won't be long until Charlie kills me, he has broken my body but you broke my spirit. I don't care anymore. Last night when Charlie came in my beating was especially bad... he bought a new belt, it was studded and when he made me take my shirt off and face the wall I felt the belt as it ripped across my flesh, tearing it, causing the blood to pour out of the wounds. When he was finished he thought it would be funny to pour an entire bottle of peroxide over all of the fresh wounds._

_It hurt so badly, but honestly, nothing hurts as badly as being away from you. _

_I still love you and only you,_

_Your Bella. _

I sighed as I tucked my newest letter to Edward away. My body was aching and tired. I had tried to fall asleep after Charlie finally finished with me but it was impossible with the pain searing throughout my body. I pulled out the large box that contained all of the letters and started reading some of the more recent ones to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_Charlie only used his boots today, nothing new is broken..._

_Dear Edward,_

_Charlie hit me so hard today my eye swelled up and I can't see anything..._

_Dear Edward,_

_Charlie tested out his new TASER on me today..._

_Dear Edward,_

_Why did you leave?_

I sighed again as I neatly folded and tucked the letters back inside. Today I had finally had enough of the pain.

_Shiloh, _

_I'm sorry that this will be my last letter to you. I can't go on anymore and I hope that you never learn about the coward that I am for doing this. I can't keep going though. After I left Arizona, left HIM, I thought life would get better, but it hasn't. It has only gotten worse. Charlie beats me every day, I'm going to be dead soon anyways and I'd rather have it on my own terms. So good-bye baby girl, I hope you live your life to the fullest. _

_I'll always be your mama._

I shoved the very last letter to my baby in the shoe box and hid it in a loose floorboard hoping that Charlie would never find it.

_Edward, _

_If you ever come back, know that I loved you with all of my heart even if you never did love me. I can't continue to live this life without you, without the only family I ever knew, especially now that things are really bad again. I'm sorry that I never told you about everything, told you the truth about who I am, I hope you can forgive me. I hope you find the happiness that you deserve. _

_Love always, your Bella._

This letter I quickly folded and placed in my pocket as I dragged my way out the back door being careful not to let anyone see me. I had about four hours before Charlie would be back from work. Four hours to complete the job.

Grabbing the spare set of truck keys I had kept hidden from Charlie I climbed painfully into the front seat of my old truck and heard the engine roar to life, pressing my foot to the petal and leaving as fast as the old truck would allow.

My first stop was the Cullen house where I quickly left my note on the large dining room table, hoping that Edward would return and see it one day. I took one last look at the empty house and drove to my new destination.

It was right on the treaty line that divided Vampire territory from Werewolf territory, something Jacob Black had explained to me one day, the row of cliffs. This would be easy, jump, die. The wind was picking up and I could see the waves crashing violently against the rocks. Perfect. I slowed to a stop and crawled out of the truck, slowly and painfully making my way through the thick forest and to the edge of the cliffs.

"Shiloh I love you." I said loudly into the wind,

"Edward, I love you." I choked out before stepping off of the edge and feeling myself fall towards the water. The air chilled me as I fell but before I knew it I was in the water and I felt even my insides cool down immediately from the icy water.

For a while my body thrashed against the waves as I tossed and turned, trapped in the current. One last wave and my body spiraled backwards out of my control until I felt something hard hit my head.


	3. Saved

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

_**For a while my body thrashed against the waves as I tossed and turned, trapped in the current. One last wave and my body spiraled backwards out of my control until I felt something hard hit my head.**_

"Bella? Wake up Bella!" I could hear the husky voice call my name from above me. Gradually I opened my eyes and saw the dark figure that was Jacob in front of me.

"Bella, Thank God! What were you thinking Bella?" Jacob asked as he held my body close to him. I could feel the heat radiating and snuggled in closer to him as my body tried to warm itself up.

"I called Charlie Bella, I'm going to take you home. He's pretty upset Bella… where have you been and why would you jump off of the cliff like that? Did Cullen do this to you? Did that stupid bloodsucker hurt you?" he continued firing questions at me as I froze and attempted to pull out of his arms.

"Don't take me back Jake. Please, don't. I don't want to see Charlie right now... I can't... Please!" I begged Jacob and tears began to form in my eyes. The thought of what Charlie would do and how he would torture me haunted me as I realized what I had failed to do.

"Jacob put me down." My voice was suddenly firmer and he obeyed me with an odd look on his face.

"Thanks for pulling me out of the water Jake, but I've gotta go." I said and took off as fast as I could towards my truck.

"Bella, let me take you home, you shouldn't be driving like this." Jake was suddenly in front of me with his arms out as though to block me from going any further.

"Jacob, please, just let me go... I can't go back... I can't..." I sobbed as I pushed past him and continued back up the path, tripping along the way. It felt like it took hours before I got back to my truck and by the time I did I was frozen solid, my teeth chattering. There was no way that I could return to Charlie now so I stuck my key in the engine and went to the only place I could think of.

I drove as fast as I could up to the Cullen mansion and let myself in, grabbing Edward's letter off the table and racing up the stairs. Immediately I ran into Alice's room and dug through her closet until I found some pajamas that might fit me. I threw the old clothes in a heap in the corner and changed quickly wrapping a fleece blanket around my shoulders and racing back out of the room and down the hall. Carlisle's study was the same as the rest of the house, covered in dust and missing half of the books, but still the same as when they had lived here.

"Bella! Get out here right now." I heard from just outside the window and felt the fear hit me as I heard Charlie's voice call to me – Jacob must have called him and told him where I had gone.

"Bella, I know that you are inside, and you are trespassing. Come out now." his voice sounded calm but I could tell he was boiling inside.

I looked down the row of bookcases and found the book I was looking for. "Vampires A-Z" and gently tugged it downward until the wall opened up and I could see the entrance to the huge walk in wall safe. Quickly I punched the code into the electronic keypad and ran inside, pulling the bookshelf back into place as I entered the darkness.

"Bella? Where are you Bella?" I could hear Charlie calling again and I sank into the corner of the safe, crouching low to the ground and resting my head against the wall.

"I don't think that she's in here Charlie, we've searched the whole house." I recognized another officer, Mark's, voice and realized that they must both be in Carlisle's study right outside the safe.

"Yeah, you're right Mark. I don't think she's here but she was recently, her wet clothes are in the other room there... she must've snuck out the back when we got here. I'd bet money that she's going to come back for more clothes or her truck. I'm gonna sit outside and wait a while to see if she returns." I heard Charlie say and I stifled a groan.

Just what I needed, Charlie waiting for me to come out of hiding.

"Charlie? Dr. Cullen and his wife are downstairs. They've just come back to pick up a few things and are extremely unhappy that there are police officers inside their house." I heard another unfamiliar voice and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn..." I heard Charlie say and then there was nothing, only silence.

As I waited, hoping that both the Cullens and Charlie would eventually leave I laid down against the back wall of the safe and said a silent prayer of thanks that the Cullen's had had the inside of the safe carpeted. Before I knew it I had drifted into a dark and dreamless sleep.

"Bella! Wake up Bella." I jumped as I realized that someone had found me inside my safe place. The

fear nearly crippled me and I couldn't even scream. Gradually the light filtering in through the open door allowed my eyes to adjust and I realized that the person crouched next to me was no enemy.

"Esme!" I exclaimed in surprise, my throat ached from the salt water I had swallowed but I didn't care, I threw my arms around her, not caring about the searing pain in my ribs, thighs, or wrists.

"Bella, come on dear, let's go downstairs and we'll talk." Esme said gently helping me stand up.

"Is... is Charlie... is he here? Please don't send me back to Charlie... I'll leave, but I can't go back to Charlie." the fear again began to cripple me and I pulled back towards the wall. I could see the concern on Esme's face as she watched my horror filled expression.

"It's okay Bella, Charlie's gone. We won't send you back to Charlie. Come on, let's go downstairs." this time it was Carlisle's voice that I heard and I peered around Esme to confirm this. His face was composed but serious and I couldn't help the relief that I felt at his reassuring presence.

"Okay." I sighed and hobbled out of the safe and into the brightness of the office. As I entered into the light I heard both of the vampires suck in their breath before regaining their composure and leading me down to the living room.

Once I was sitting on the sofa with the blanket tucked around me and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat across from me their curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Tell us everything Bella. Start from the night of your birthday, what happened, who hurt you like this." Carlisle demanded in a gentle tone. Somehow the calmness made Carlisle's anger even more frightening.

"I... I don't know. I was upset that Edward told me that I couldn't see any of you anymore. That night was the start of it. But I figured that if I gave you all a few days then you would be okay, that you would still want me as part of your family. After not seeing anyone for two weeks, I came here. I found Edward's note and saw how the house was empty. I knew that you were gone and weren't coming back. My heart felt as though a giant hole had been punched through it. I drove home and was honestly pretty upset. When I got home Charlie had been drinking and that was the first night he beat me until I passed out. He reported me as a runaway then and I was no longer allowed out of the house. He would beat me pretty much every single day. I couldn't take it any longer." I paused then trying to catch my breath and not really wanting to reveal what I had done.

"I... I left while Charlie was working today. I jumped off of a cliff, right on the treaty line and Jake pulled me out of the water, but he also called Charlie, he tried to convince me to go back but I wouldn't so I got in my truck and drove here. It was the only place I could think of where I could hide." I explained and for the first time since starting noticed the river of tears that was flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I heard Esme say and then felt her cold arms envelop me in an embrace. I winced in pain and she pulled back quickly.

"Bella, Esme is right, we are so very sorry that we left you. You were a part of our family and we never should have left the way that we did. I have so much more that I feel we need to apologize for, but if it's okay I'd like to take a look at your injuries, you're obviously in a lot of pain." Carlisle said and I felt myself sink back against the sofa.

"Bella, I know you are scared of me getting too close, but please allow me to help you. Esme will be there the whole time if it makes you feel better." Carlisle explained gently not moving until I gave him a slight nod and closed my eyes.

"Why did you come back?" I asked no louder than a whisper. I was clutching Esme's hand as Carlisle ghosted over me, checking my ribs, wrists, ankles and legs.

"Alice." Carlisle said and I couldn't help but to be confused and slightly hurt by his answer.

"Alice saw you jump off the cliff, but as the Quieleutes were involved she didn't see you get pulled out. We were devastated and wanted to come and see for ourselves, to try to stop you if we weren't too late." Esme was looking down and the confusion was getting stronger within me.

"But why come back? If I had died then you would get what you all wanted when you left, a life without me complicating things..." I sighed and saw Esme's head snap up.

"Bella, we never wanted that. You are like a daughter to me. We had already been discussing returning to Forks, all of us. We missed you so much, it was physically hurting us all to be away from you as well. And Bella, we can't tell you how sorry we are that we left in the first place." Esme choked out and if she could have cried I thought that she would be.

"But if Alice saw me... why didn't you come sooner?" my voice was small and betrayed all of the hurt that I felt at her not coming or sending someone sooner.

"But she didn't Bella. She couldn't see anything from you at all until her vision of you jumping off the cliff." Esme tried to sooth me and I thought it over for a minute.

"All done Bella." I heard Carlisle say and looked down in surprise to see that my ribs were already wrapped tightly, my left wrist was in a brace and my left knee was also in a brace.

"Three broken ribs, your wrist is fractured in at least two places and your knee has a minor fracture just above it which is where the pain in your thighs is coming from. Of course there are also all of the cuts, bruises and burns..." he seemed to answer the question in my head.

"Bella... I know that you don't trust us and it's going to take a while for us to earn your trust back, but there is no way that we are going to leave you again, not ever. We won't send you back to Charlie, and if you'd like to, we would love it if you would come with us back to Alaska where we've been staying the past little while." Carlisle's soft voice was slow and reassuring and I wanted to say yes more than they knew, but one thought plagued my mind.

"Edward?" I asked and my voice was surprisingly cold.

"Edward isn't with us at the moment." Esme's voice was sad and I regretted the cold tone in my own.

"He chose to go his own way when we left, he doesn't know that we came back for you either." Carlisle explained and I sighed in relief.

"Why would you want me to come with you? I'm just a plain old human who has caused your family nothing but problems since I entered your life." I asked cautiously even though the idea of moving to Alaska with the Cullens was more than appealing.

"Bella. I know you doubt us, but you were never a plain old problem causing human. From the first day that Edward brought you home, you have been a part of our family, our daughter. Our family grew to include you and you are more important to each of us than you realize, we want you to come because we love you Bella." Carlisle explained and he looked tired and hurt as he spoke the words.

"Will you come with us Bella?" Esme asked and I could no longer control the smile on my face as I nodded my reply.

"I think that we should leave tonight then." Carlisle spoke again.

"Charlie is planning on coming back and you need to be far away from here when he does." he explained and suddenly I wanted to leave right away.

"I'm ready to leave, but I need one thing from Charlie's house." I said in a whisper and saw the confusion on their faces.

"Don't worry about taking anything with you Bella, we'll get you whatever you need, we just need to get out of here." Esme tried to soothe me.

"No Esme, this is not something that can be replaced. It's something from my past that I will explain to you at some point, but I need it. Please, can someone get it for me?" I pleaded and was terrified that they would say no, that I would lose the small piece of Shiloh that I had left.

"Alright Bella, what is it and where is it? I'll go get it and Esme will begin driving North with you. I'll meet you about 20 miles North of Forks." Carlisle answered and I felt relief flood through me.

"It's an old shoe box. The contents are very important to me. I hid it under a loose floor board inside my closet, I think it's the third board in after you open the door." I explained and thanked them.

Soon Esme and I were in the black Mercedes heading North while we waited for Carlisle to catch up. It seemed like it only took minutes before Esme pulled the car over and her and Carlisle switched places before I could blink, Esme climbing in the backseat with me while Carlisle continued driving.

"Here's the box." Carlisle smiled and passed it back to me. I grabbed it and clutched it to my chest crying in relief.

"So are you going to explain about what's in the box? What part of your past is this important to you?" Carlisle asked so quietly that I barely heard him.

I took a deep breath and slowly undid the elastic bands, pulling the lid open. Esme watched me curiously as I sifted underneath the papers towards the item I was seeking. I pulled out the small plastic bracelet and handed it to Esme, it took only a second for her to read the writing on the bracelet.

Child: Shiloh Renee Swan. Mother: Isabella Marie Swan. DOB: 09/13/2004

"Bella... you had a child?" Esme gasped in surprise and I bowed my head in shame.


	4. Home

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

_**Child: Shiloh Renee Swan. Mother: Isabella Marie Swan. DOB: 09/13/2004**_

"_**Bella... you had a child?" Esme gasped in surprise and I bowed my head in shame. **_

"Yes. She was born on my sixteenth birthday and I gave her up for adoption. Nobody knew who the father was and if I had told anyone he probably would have killed both me and her. I haven't seen her since she was six days old, this box is all that I have left of her." I explained through my tears.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Esme asked gently pulling me against her as I sobbed into her shirt.

"I couldn't. I didn't come here to give my mom and _phil_ time to travel. I came here because I couldn't stay with _ phil _any longer. After Shiloh was born it got even worse. I never thought Charlie... well they are the same after all." I sobbed harder and had to work to breath and calm myself down.

"Bella? Are you saying that Phil used to abuse you as well?" Carlisle asked sounding concerned, though I could also hear the anger below his words.

"Yes... he was far worse than Charlie... at least Charlie never... well Charlie never raped me." I explained through my teeth.

"So Shiloh... she was... I mean... Phil was the father?" Carlisle's voice was disbelieving and the shame began to fill me completely.

"Yes... but I couldn't destroy her... she was partly mine too." I sighed as I watched the only memories I had of her flash through my mind.

"Here, this was the day that she was born." I said handing Esme a photograph of me holding Shiloh, tears were streaming down my face in the picture and my heart was breaking reliving the memory.

"She looks just like you." Esme smiled at me as I showed her the small handful of pictures I had, as well as the mementos. A lock of her curly brown hair, the blanket she was first swaddled in, her footprints. Up until now I had been the only one to ever see these items and although I was nervous about opening up, it felt right to share this with my family, the family that had come back for me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you have had to go through everything all alone. You are so much stronger than any of us gave you credit for, but I promise, we will not let anyone hurt you again." Esme's voice was determined as she pulled me tighter against her rubbing, my head gently as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up we were pulling off the main highway and onto a winding road that reminded me of the road to the Cullen house in Forks. After a few minutes Carlisle pulled the car onto a private driveway and skillfully made his way around the curves towards the house that seemed to be waiting for us.

In a way it resembled the Forks house, the design screamed of Esme, but it was much bigger and looked like the original house had been expanded. There was a large garage off to the left of the house and I smiled at the sight of Emmett's Jeep, sitting covered in mud right out front.

"The family knows that we're bringing you back and they're waiting in the living room. Are you ready to see them?" Esme asked as she helped me out of the back seat of the car and I stretched to try and get rid of some of the stiffness.

"Yes, I might as well get the awkward first meeting over with now." I sighed, not really looking forward to seeing their faces. Esme held my hand encouragingly as we made our way up the steps and into the main foyer of the house where I kicked my shoes off awkwardly and continued through the house until I was standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Bella! We missed you so much!"

"Emmett No!" the warning came too late and before I knew it I was screaming in agony as Emmett's bear hug sent waves of pain rippling across my body. He froze and let go, forgetting that I was still in mid air and suddenly I was on the ground, pushing myself back with my good leg until I was up against the wall. I threw my arm across my face and could feel the sobs wracking through my body as I tried to rationalize that it was just Emmett. He didn't know. Just Emmett.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean... Are you..."

"Get away! Don't touch me!" I cried out involuntarily as he tried to come closer. He stopped in his tracks and I looked up through my tears at the hurt expression on his face.

"It's okay Bella, come on sweetie, let's go get you something to eat in the kitchen." Esme was slowly coming towards me offering me her hand and stopping a fair distance away.

"I... I'm sorry." I mumbled standing up quickly and wincing from the pain. I ignored Esme's hand and hop-ran back down the hall that we had come from and into the kitchen.

I braced myself against the counter top and took several calming breaths, trying to regain control before I went over to the sink and splashed some cold water across my face.

"Are you okay Bella?" It wasn't Esme's voice as I had expected but Rosalie's that was coming from the door to the kitchen.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry... I just..." I breathed out unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"Don't be sorry Bella. I completely understand what it feels like to be touched after what you went through." she told me gently and I looked at her questioningly.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make you something to eat." She pulled out a stool at the breakfast bar and gestured for me to sit down. Once I was sitting she flitted around the kitchen making me soup and a sandwich. After she set the food down in front of me, she came around the counter and sat down next to me silently for a minute.

"Did Edward ever tell you how I was changed?" she asked quietly a few minutes later and I shook my head silently, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I was attacked. I was engaged to a man – Royce King - who I thought was wonderful, it was during the great depression and although he was wealthy, I knew that he could give me what I truly wanted... a family. One night I was leaving my friend Vera's house late at night. I came across Royce and several of his friends, he called me over to show me off... I was like a trophy to him. After every one of the men had raped me and they had taken turns beating me, they left me for dead in the street. Carlisle found me and brought me home." she summarized her story but I could hear the pain and regret in her voice as she told it to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that we left you in Forks all alone. I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone that you trust, and if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here." she smiled lightly at me and hugged me gently while I sat in silence thinking over her story and her unusual kindness towards me.

"Thank you Rosalie." I smiled back at her a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at Emmett like that. I didn't mean to... I mean, I know he didn't mean to hurt me... I mean..." I stuttered and instead of answering me she pulled me into a tighter embrace.

"Trust me Bella, he knows. He's not upset at you and he understands." she soothed as she pulled away.

"Does... does everybody know what happened already?" I asked wiping my tears away with the back of my cheek, wanting to go back out and apologize but feeling uncomfortable with the way I had reacted earlier.

"Carlisle only told us the basics when he called. Just that Charlie had been hurting you while we've been away." she said looking down at the floor.

I stood up carefully feeling the pull of my broken ribs and turned towards the living room.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rosalie asked appearing at my side and grabbing my hand. I nodded in response and took a deep painful breath before stepping forward.

The room was quiet as we entered, Rosalie's hand still attached to mine and as I looked at Emmett I couldn't help but feel guilty at the hurt expression on his face.

"Hi..." I started nervously as I sat down in the empty chair by the door.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I just wasn't expecting it and my ribs are broken... and..." I was having a hard time trying to find the words to express my current emotions.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just missed you so much and when I saw you I knew that you had been hurt but I didn't realize." Emmett looked up at me and his expression looked pained.

"It's okay Emmett. I missed you too. I just... I just don't like to be touched... and of course my ribs are really sore." I smiled at him and he smiled back and I could feel the tension in the room slowly begin to dissipate.

"Did you get something to eat dear?" Esme asked to break the silence as we all sat taking each other in.

"Yes, Rosalie made me some soup and a sandwich." I answered trying to keep my mood light and happy. Although the tension in the room had gone down quite a bit, something was still off. Alice who was normally bubbly and happy was sitting on Jasper's lap on the love-seat, her head buried in his shoulder while he rubbed her back as if soothing her. Rosalie and Emmett were a little better, sitting on the floor in front of Alice and Jasper, Rosalie smiling nervously and Emmett still looking like an admonished child. Carlisle and Esme were watching me carefully as though I was about to snap again and nobody was saying anything.

"Look, guys... this is really awkward. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come back with you... I'll leave as soon as I can figure out where to go." I said nervously looking down at my hands.

"No Bella! No! You can't leave our family, you can't!" Alice shouted suddenly jumping up out of Jasper's lap and standing beside him, looking between me and him anxiously.

"Alice is right Bella, I know this feels a little awkward right now, but it's only because we're concerned about you and don't really know what to say. We don't want you to leave though, nobody in this room wants that." Carlisle's soft voice was soothing and I looked around the room wondering if what he was saying was true.

"Please Bells, I missed you so much! I can't lose my best friend, my sister, again." Alice pleaded with me coming closer a step at a time until she was standing in front of me and pulling me up into her arms.

"I'm sorry Bella, we never should have left you alone in Forks." I looked over Alice's shoulder and was surprised at Jasper's words to me.

"You came into our life in Forks, you were Esme and Carlisle's baby girl, our little sister. When we listened to... _him... _we left an important part of our family behind and it was the biggest mistake that we as a family have ever made." he told me gently. Alice turned me around and sat in my chair, pulling me onto her lap.

"I missed you all... I couldn't understand why you all left... You were my family... You were all so important..." I was back to stuttering away, trying to make my thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I know Bells, please stay with us now though. I'm so sorry, you have no idea how much being away from you killed us all." Alice begged me, hugging me closer to her as I looked back to Jasper questioningly.

"It's true Bella. When we first left you, when Edward convinced us it was for the best for you, we didn't understand. But it only took a few days before things started to get bad. Alice was a mess. She tried to see your future but it seemed like you were somehow gone from her sight. She couldn't see anything from you until you jumped off of the cliff. Esme and Carlisle have missed you like they would miss any of us, Esme got so angry with Edward... that's when he left. We had all discussed going back to Forks, just to be back friends with you again, but Edward... he said you would move on, be better without us. We're so sorry Bella, so so sorry." he finished with a sigh and a push of brotherly love and warmth my way. I smiled at him before I spoke again.

"Before I say anything else... I want to confirm this. Everybody in this room wants me to stay? There isn't one person here who would like me to leave?" I asked and looked at the faces surrounding me.

"Bella, yes, we all want you to stay." Rosalie answered and the rest of the room nodded at me, murmuring quiet "yes' ".

"Okay, then before we can all move on from the time that you left, we need to discuss a few things. I'm going to start." I said firmly, absently rubbing the soreness of my ribs. A few seconds later Carlisle was standing in front of me with two pills and a glass of water. I took the pills quickly and then took a deep breath to continue.

"First things first. Jasper," I began and saw him grimace at what he thought was coming his way.

"Jasper, I don't hold you in any way responsible for what happened on my birthday. It was an accident and I knew what I was getting involved with when I decided to make my family a coven of vampires." I paused and tried to send him what I was feeling, love and faith.

"I forgive you and I hope that you don't blame yourself for the decisions that Edward made after that. They were his stupid decisions and his idiotic fear of himself, nothing more than that." I lectured and saw his lip turn up in a smile.

"Thank you Bella, this will be the last time that I say it, but I am sorry for snapping that night. You are the best little sister in the world." he chuckled slightly and I smiled back at him before I addressed the rest of the room.

"As for the rest of it, I might as well explain what happened from my perspective and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me." I began and closed my eyes trying to keep my voice steady.

"My birthday party was the start of a very miserable few months. After my party Edward drove me home, once we were inside I tried to talk to him about everything that had happened but he wouldn't talk. He insisted that I didn't belong with the family and that I couldn't hang around the family of vampires any longer. I figured he was just upset and that I would give him a few days to cool down. Two weeks later I hadn't seen anyone so I went to the Forks house. I let myself in and found Edward's letter telling me that you were all gone. I was a little more than upset and when I arrived home that day... well that was the start of it." I paused trying to focus so I could get through the rest of my story.

"When I got home, Charlie was upset that I was so upset. I had kind of been in a numb, zombie-like state and that upset him. He had been drinking and we got into a fight about why I was upset. He didn't understand how important you all were to me. That night he beat me until I passed out, mostly using his foot and his steel-toed boots. The next morning I woke up on the floor at the foot of the stairs and when I tried to get up and get ready for school Charlie informed me that I wouldn't be returning to school. He had reported me as a run-away and I was to stay in the house at all times. He got worse the longer this went on. He beat me every single day, usually until I would pass out. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck out while Charlie was at work and went to the cliffs that I knew Jacob Black and his friends cliff jumped from... right on the Vampire/Werewolf treaty line. I didn't want to live anymore, my life felt excruciating and so I jumped. I was drowning and I know I hit my head on something, but Jacob Black pulled me out of the water. I guess Alice didn't see that part of the vision because well, Jacob's a wolf. Anyways, he told me that he was taking me home to Charlie and I freaked out. I hobbled back to my truck and went to the only place I could think of... the Forks Cullen house. I hid in the safe in Carlisle's office while Charlie and the rest of the police force searched the house. I guess that's when Esme and Carlisle showed up and found me." I closed my eyes as I ended the story and waited for their reactions.

"Bella I'm so sorry that we weren't there and I'm so glad that Jacob pulled you out of the water... even if I couldn't see it happen." Alice whispered hugging me closer to her.

"It's fine Alice, I'm just really glad that Carlisle and Esme came back for me after you saw me jump." I sighed and saw Esme smile at me.

"I do have a question though Bella... right before you jumped... you yelled something... you yelled 'I love you Shiloh, I love you Edward.' and I was wondering... who is Shiloh?" Alice asked me and I felt my hard exterior crack and the first tear slip down my face.

"I have to apologize to you all. There is something that I never told any of you, I never told Edward, or you Alice, or any of you and I feel that I should have. I just didn't... I try not to think about it because it's really hard for me." I breathed and felt a boost of encouragement and calm come from Jasper.

"Shiloh is my daughter." I said and bit down on my bottom lip as I heard gasps from all around me, excluding Carlisle and Esme.

I stood up off of Alice's lap and went out to the hallway to pick up my dropped shoe box before I came back into the living room and sat on the floor in front of Alice.

"I didn't move back to Forks to give my mother and _Phil_ a chance to travel, I moved to Forks to get away from them... well not my mother. When I was fourteen _Phil_ started to abuse me, in a way it was far worse than Charlie because at least Charlie never raped me. _Phil _however did and when I would fight back would hurt me and threaten to hurt my mom. When I was fifteen I found out that I was pregnant, I couldn't tell anyone who the father was and even though at first I thought about aborting the pregnancy I couldn't do it. I had her on my sixteenth birthday which is also why I happen to hate birthdays. I decided to give her up for adoption and I signed the papers when she was six days old. I thought that once I had had the baby, that _Phil _would realize what he'd done and stop, but he never did. So when I brought up to mom about moving here so she could travel with him it seemed like a great idea... and it was. But I miss my baby girl. I know that she is being raised by two really great people but I already had an empty hole in my heart from giving her up. Losing you all when you left made my heart feel like swiss cheese." I sighed and tried to wipe away the fountain of tears that was freely flowing down my cheeks.

"Here," I said opening up my shoe box and passing a handful of pictures up to Alice to look at. When she was done she passed them over to Jasper who passed them to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bells, you are seriously the strongest human I've ever met." Rosalie said to me after a few more minutes of quiet. "Thank you for telling us, I think we understand why you never said anything before."she smiled at me and I felt much better now that I truly had no secrets.

"Emmett... go outside for a few minutes." Jasper said suddenly and I looked over at my teddy-bear brother and was surprised to see his eyes black with rage, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He didn't say anything just stood and exited out a back door into the forest behind the house.

"Is... is he mad at me?" I asked anxiously looking at Rosalie who was playing with her hands.

"No sweetie, he's not angry at you at all. He is angry though, he can't understand how someone could hurt you like that and if I know Emmett he's wanting to teach both Phil and Charlie a lesson." Jasper explained and I put my head in my hands.

"No, no, no! Please don't let him hurt them." I begged not quite sure why I was defending them.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we won't touch them Emmett just feels so protective over you that he doesn't know what to do." Esme soothed me.

"Is... is Edward going to be mad that you came back for me?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn while I changed the subject.

"He might be until we explain that you are our family as much as he is and we won't leave you again." Carlisle was choosing his words carefully, trying not to upset me and I couldn't control the guilt I felt for splitting apart their family like this.

"What if I decided that eventually I want to be changed? Will you change me?" I asked more curiously than anything else. Carlisle looked over at Esme before answering me.

"Bella, we feel as though you were made to be a part of our family and if after you think about it you decide that you would like to be changed, then I will change you."

"I don't know what I want yet, I was just curious." I assured him stifling another yawn.

"You're exhausted Bella, you need to let your body heal. Why don't you let Alice show you your room and find you some clean clothes. We can talk more in the morning." Esme suggested and I nodded my head standing up and looking to Alice.

"There's clothes already in the closet. I ordered more that should be here by morning when Carlisle called. But I had already been keeping a few things for you in case we had decided to go back to Forks." Alice giggled grabbing my hand and leading me towards the stairs.

Alice lead me to the second floor and down a short hallway where she opened the door on the end. "Esme and I thought you'd like this room." she said and I walked into the room spinning around to take it all in.

There was a standard queen sized bed in the middle of the room and every wall except the back glass wall had floor to ceiling bookshelves on it. The décor was all soft purples and almost seemed to call my name. "This room has it's own bathroom... we figured since you were the only human that you'd like that. The closet is over here and like I said there's already some stuff in your size in it and there will be more arriving in the morning." she rambled excitedly and I was glad to see my old hyper best friend back.

"Here," she said tossing some clean pajamas out of the closet and onto the bed. "I know you want to have a shower so go ahead, and try to get a good nights sleep." she lectured before she left me to my room.

I quickly made my way into the massive bathroom and began to run the water for my shower while I noted that all the toiletries that I would need were already there and waiting for me. Following my shower I brushed my teeth and hair before putting on the soft cotton pj's and climbing into the soft bed. By the time my head hit the pillow exhaustion had already settled in and I welcomed the sleep.


	5. Crest

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

_**I quickly made my way into the massive bathroom and began to run the water for my shower while I noted that all the toiletries that I would need were already there and waiting for me. Following my shower I brushed my teeth and hair before putting on the soft cotton pj's and climbing into the soft bed. By the time my head hit the pillow exhaustion had already settled in and I welcomed the sleep.**_

_I gasped in shock as I realized I was back in my room in Forks, watching as Edward left me alone, flying out the open window too fast for my eyes to follow. I turned around as I heard my door open and both Phil and Charlie walked in with vicious sneers on their faces. I screamed for them to leave me alone, to get out of my room but there was nothing that I could do. I was on my bed now, Charlie was holding me down and delivering blows to my face while Phil violated me repeatedly, hitting my chest and abdomen with his fist. _

I squeezed my eyes closed begging non-stop for them to leave me alone, my body was aching and I just wanted it to be over.

"Bella, wake up Bella." I heard her soft voice above my own screaming and crying and I blinked my eyes open several times.

"What... where..." I shrieked as I pushed myself up the bed trying to re-orient myself.

"Ssh, it's okay Bella, you're safe here." Esme was sitting beside me on the bed, her face a mask of worry and pain.

I looked around the room and my memories rushed back. I was safe, I was with the Cullens in Alaska, I was safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about your dream?" Esme asked gently as I relaxed again.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered playing with my blanket. I glanced up at the clock on the bedside table and was shocked to see that it was only 3 in the morning. I shook my head realizing that there was no way that I was going to go back to sleep now.

"Is everybody else still home?" I asked wondering if it would be weird for me to go downstairs yet.

"Yes, Rosalie and Alice are downstairs ordering more clothes for you and Jasper and Emmett are playing video games. Carlisle's in his study." she answered me and I briefly wondered what she had been doing that I had interrupted.

"Is it okay if I come downstairs? I know it's the middle of the night but I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep tonight." I sighed, feeling like a small child asking for permission to stay up late. Esme just smiled and held out her hand to help me up from the fluffy bed.

After cleaning myself up in the bathroom I made my way downstairs to find everyone lounging comfortably in the living room, doing their own things. As Esme said Alice and Rosalie were looking at some online fashion store, adding things to their shopping cart left and right. Emmett and Jasper were quietly teasing each other over the video game that was capturing their attention. Esme was lounged on the sofa with her knees bent and a sketch pad resting there. I quickly made my way to the over stuffed bean bag chair by Esme and made myself comfortable.

We all sat the same way for a while and for the first time in what seemed like forever I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the room. When I began to get fidgety I borrowed some paper and a pen from Esme and began to write.

_Dear Shiloh,_

_My last letter to you told you goodbye. I had wanted to die and end the abuse, the misery. But I failed at my attempt at suicide thanks to Jacob Black... the shape shifter. I ran to the Cullen house and hid from Charlie and that's where Esme and Carlisle found me. They apologized for leaving me and brought me to Alaska to live with them, to become a part of their family. Edward isn't here with them and I'm sure it will be interesting when he finds out that I'm here. But I don't care. For the first time in a long time I feel safe here. I still dream that one day you will know me and know why we couldn't be together. _

_I'll love you forever,_

_Your Mama_

By the time I was finished writing to my baby girl I was crying again and I quickly wiped away the tears as I tucked the letter in my pocket and handed the pencil back to Esme.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked a few minutes later coming over and sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine... just feeling a little bit weird... being here with you all." I answered laying my head down on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay being here?" she asked worriedly and I giggled a little as I noticed that she had picked up my habit of biting her bottom lip.

"Like I said, it's a little bit weird but I haven't felt this real... this safe... in a long time. But I was wondering... where is Edward and is he going to be really upset when he finds out that I'm here with you guys? He didn't want me in his life anymore and I don't want to cause any problems in your family." I explained to the little pixie who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Edward is an idiot. Bella we came back for you because we love you. He is sulking in South America somewhere right now and has smashed his phone. I can't get a read on where he is but his decisions keep changing between going back to Forks to find you, coming back here, and letting the wolves from La Push destroy him." Esme gasped as she heard Alice say this.

"He might not have made the decision yet but if I know my brother the way I think I do, he'll be back here eventually and he could never be upset to see you back in his life. You also keep forgetting that you are now as much a part of this family as he is so he really doesn't have any say. You are my sister and my best friend and this is your home now, with us." I giggled as I watched her pout and put my arm around her to calm her down.

"So what are you guys doing up here? Is there a story or school or work or anything?" I decided to change the subject away from Edward and the family.

"No, this area has always been our safe haven when we need a break from human interaction. We'll probably leave soon and settle somewhere else, but for now we are taking a break from the human facade." Alice explained.

"You mean we WERE taking a break until the little human here arrived." Emmett winked at me as he laughed.

We all went back to doing our own quiet activities and as the sun came up I made my way into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. I laughed to myself as I noticed that someone must have gone to the store and stocked up for me. I pulled my favorite pop tarts out of the cupboard and popped two in the toaster before pouring myself a glass of milk from the fridge.

"Is there enough food in here for you?" I jumped slightly as I heard the masculine voice behind me.

"Yes, there's more than enough. Who went shopping?" I wondered lightly.

"That would be Emmett and I... thankfully Esme used to send us to the store in Forks to pick things up for you so we bought based on what you used to like. I hope it's okay." Jasper laughed sitting down at the breakfast bar as I sat across from him and began to dig into my breakfast.

"You guys did great. Thanks. You got all of my favorites." I smiled as I took another bite of pop tart. 

"Can I ask you something Jazz?" I asked a minute later after I had finished one pop tart and began to play with another.

"Sure, anything." he looked at me curiously as though he was trying to get a read on my emotions and what I wanted to know.

"Okay, so I know that everyone yesterday said that I was okay to be here, but what's your opinion. I know that you have the hardest time maintaining the same diet, and I'm the reason that everyone was uprooted and had to come up here... but I'm still having a hard time wondering why, I mean, I'm just a little human... do you all really consider me family like you said?" I was having a hard time articulating exactly what I was trying to ask.

"You want to know if you're worth it right?" he chuckled nervously and I took a deep breath to prepare for his answer.

"Silly Bella. Trust me as an empath when I say that the family loves you just as much as you love them all. When you first came into our lives, there were those of us who were unsure what it was all about. You were a human girl who had managed to wrap both Edward and Alice around their fingers before you even knew them. Then when you came to meet the family, Esme and Carlisle both fell in love with you and since that very first meeting have seen you as their own child.

"When we left, I started to wonder how one little human like yourself could impact such a large family of vampires the way that you did and I think I finally figured it out. You my dear sister are the missing puzzle piece to our family. You changed Edward when you met him and if he wasn't such an idiot he would have seen how much you two compliment each other. Not to mention the waves of love and devotion that would roll off of each other when you would be in the same room together. Then there's Alice and Rose, you are the calm to Alice's hyper, the innocent to Rosalie's bitchiness. You are the little sister that Emmett and I both adore, and the daughter that found parents in Esme and Carlisle.

"If I believed in fate at all, which normally I don't, but in this case... I would say that you were fated for this family. You were meant to be a part of this miss mash of vampires, the family somehow feels complete with you back in it. We all missed you and we all want you to stay, and yes Bella, you are definitely worth it."

My brother stood up and came over to me after his speech and gave me a warm hug. I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back before going back to my pop tart and milk.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Any time little sis."

After I had finished my breakfast and washed my dishes I made my way back upstairs to my bedroom where I decided to shower and get dressed. As I made my way out of the bathroom I noticed that my closet door was wide open and I jumped in surprise as Alice bounced out with a pair of jeans hung over her arm.

"Seriously Alice... we aren't playing Bella Barbie today are we?" I asked with a smile and she playfully threw the jeans at me. "No silly, but I thought I'd help you find something that would be comfortable over your bandages. Here, there's some sports bras and underwear here that won't put too much pressure on your ribs. And... oh here. Perfect." I laughed as she chucked the undergarments and hoodie in my direction.

"Thanks Alice... you're the best." I laughed again before I felt the sting of my broken ribs and I groaned in pain.

"Get dressed and then go see Carlisle in his study... he's got some pain medication for you." she bounced out of the room closing the door behind her.

Once I was dressed and feeling more human again I made my way out of the room and back downstairs towards Carlisle's study. Before I could even knock I heard him call me in and I walked in slowly sitting in one of the leather chairs across the desk from him. On the desk in front of me was a glass of water and two small white pills. I took them quickly as he sat forward and began to speak.

"We were planning on moving within the next 3-4 months, we had been planning on moving to a large property in British Columbia that we purchased years ago. It's outside a small town very similar to Forks. The kids," he chuckled as he said this, "were going to go back to high school, start again so that we could stay for a few years. Are you okay with moving with us when we go? We want to be moved by summer so that we can start the new school year in September." he asked me cautiously.

"Yes of course." I answered nodding my head. I didn't really want to go back to high school but thought about how good it would be to actually graduate.

I was about to ask Carlisle if I would be returning to school with everyone else and how it would work with me being human when Alice burst through the office door.

"Edward just bought a new phone and is going to call you in about 5 minutes Carlisle. You need to tell him that Bella's here and then he'll come home, don't tell him why she's here though he needs to hear that in person. Oh and Bells, don't worry about school we'll talk about it more later." her voice was soft and giddy and I couldn't help but laugh again as she bounced back out of the room.

"Is it okay if I stay here while you talk to him?" I asked Carlisle after a slightly awkward moment. He nodded once and then I heard the phone in his pocket begin to vibrate. In a flash it was next to his ear.

"Edward son, are you coming back to Alaska?" Carlisle asked as soon as the phone was to his ear.

"I know that you wanted to be alone for a while but Bella is here with us and I think that you should come back so that we can talk this out and explain a few things." Carlisle's voice was calm but I could see the worry behind his eyes as he listened to whatever Edward was saying on the other line.

"I know that we agreed to leave Bella alone, but you need to come home and we'll explain why we couldn't just leave her alone." He paused for a second and I could vaguely hear Edward's angry voice from the other end yelling. "Edward, you have no choice in this. Bella is a part of the Cullen family now. Come home and we'll talk about it when you get here." he didn't give him another chance to answer before he hung up the phone and flung it on his desk in frustration.

"I'm really sorry that I'm causing so many problems." I muttered as I went to stand up and leave the room.

"Bella, I know that it's going to take a while for you to trust us again and I don't blame you. But we already consider you to be as much our child as Edward is and we wouldn't have it any other way." he said firmly as I stood halfway between his desk and the door.

"Sit down again for a minute." he gestured thoughtfully and I sat back down nervously.

"Bella, Esme and I had this made back before we left Forks. We could see that you were a part of our family and were waiting for the right time to give you this." He held out a small black jewelery box and I felt my cheeks blush bright red as I reached out and took it from him.

When I opened up the lid I couldn't help the smile that crossed my features as I gently picked up the charm that hung on the bottom of a beautiful white gold chain. I looked closer at the necklace in awe of how beautiful it was. It was a small round white gold pendant with a tiny blue sapphire in the middle of it. When I flipped the pendant over, the Cullen family crest was engraved with my name in cursive around the edges.

"Every member of our family has the Cullen crest on a piece of jewelery. Rosalie's is a ring, Alice has a necklace similar to yours, Jasper and Emmett both have rings, Edward has a bracelet, Esme also has a bracelet and I wear a pendant as well. Of course Alice had seen you being a permanent member of our family so we had this made for you. We would be honored if you would take it and wear it, we already consider you a Cullen." I gently pulled the necklace out of it's box and held it up to the light before undoing the clasp and attempting to put it around my neck.

"Thank you Carlisle, it's beautiful." I was crying as I felt two stone hands behind me take the necklace and finish putting it on me.

"Bells, Alice and I were going to take a drive south to pick up a few things at the mall. It's about an hour away with the way Alice drives, did you want to come with us? I'm sure there are things that you need, or want... I know there's a pretty good bookstore." Rosalie asked me after she finished putting on my necklace and gave me a hug.

"Sure, that actually sounds like a lot of fun, it would be nice to get out for a while." I said and I heard Alice squeal excitedly from somewhere else in the house.

"As long as you guys go easy on me, I still have a sore leg and broken ribs don't forget." I laughed and Rosalie grabbed my hand practically pulling me out of Carlisle's study.

Esme decided to come with us to the mall so that we could have a true girls day out and soon we were in Carlisle's Mercedes flying down the highway. Alice and Rosalie in the front seat and Esme and I in the back. The atmosphere was light while we took our time wandering around the mall, picking up a few things but mostly just laughing and having fun.

"I know that you guys could keep shopping but do you think we could get something to eat soon? I'm starting to get a little hungry." I laughed around supper time as my stomach began making loud growling noises.

"Oh Bella, you should have said something earlier, I didn't even realize that you missed lunch!" Esme cried out worriedly and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Honestly it's okay, I only just started to notice. With... with Charlie... he didn't always let me eat regularly so it will probably take a while for my stomach to adjust to eating regular meals again." I grimaced at the memory of Charlie handing me a piece of stale bread after starving me for three days.

A few minutes later we were seated in the food court and I was eating a chicken salad and drinking a coke.

"Ugh." all of the women stopped what they were talking about to look at Alice who had that familiar glazed over expression on her face.

"Edward will be at the house when we get back tonight." she informed us with a slight grimace. Suddenly her cell phone was at her ear as we all sat watching her.

"Carlisle, Edward will be arriving in about 45 minutes. He hasn't hunted in a while... it looks like it's probably been a few weeks. You'll need to take him hunting before we get back with Bella." she paused and then looked at me thoughtfully. "Bells, do you want to be the one to tell Edward what happened with Charlie or is okay if Carlisle tells him when they go hunting?" she asked me waited patiently for my answer.

"Carlisle can tell him. I don't want to have to tell it all again." I answered timidly biting my lip again.

"Okay, yes, we'll take our time getting back so that he's calmer before we get there." Alice finished hanging up and then returning to her conversation with Rosalie.

"I think I'm finished." I whispered pushing my half empty plate away and trying to settle the nerves that had suddenly appeared in my stomach.

"One more stop and then we'll start heading back home. Carlisle thinks it's a good idea for you to have your own cell phone." Esme said in her calm and soothing voice.

"Alright, let's go find a phone." I sighed and we all stood up, walking quieter towards our destination.

After I had my new cell phone in my pocket, we made our way to the parking garage and the Mercedes, loading our packages into the trunk and getting in for the ride back.

This time Alice drove with Esme in the front and Rosalie sat in the back with me. By the time we left the parking lot I had closed my eyes and laid my head against Rose's shoulder sinking into tortured dreams about my inevitable reunion with Edward.

I was only vaguely aware as Rosalie picked me up out of the backseat of the car and carried me into the house, laying me down in my bed and covering me with a quilt.

"Where is she Rose? Is she okay?" I could barely register the sound of his velvety voice from somewhere just outside my room.

"She's fine, just exhausted. She didn't sleep very much last night and with being out all day today she just crashed on the way back... no Edward, don't go in there. You can talk to her in the morning." Rosalie's voice was full of defensiveness for me. Before I could hear anything else I deliberately shut my mind out and fell back asleep.


	6. Healing

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

"_**She's fine, just exhausted. She didn't sleep very much last night and with being out all day today she just crashed on the way back... no Edward, don't go in there. You can talk to her in the morning." Rosalie's voice was full of defensiveness for me. Before I could hear anything else I deliberately shut my mind out and fell back asleep.**_

When I opened my eyes again the sun was filtering through the window and I glanced at the clock beside me surprised to see how long I had actually slept. Slowly I pulled myself up and out of bed, groaning as I stretched my stiff muscles before making my way into the bathroom to shower. When I was finished I came back out to the room to find clean clothes waiting for me. Jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, sports bra and panties. I threw the clothes on and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and then sighed as I realized that it was time to face HIM... time to see Edward.

"Hey sleepy head. It's about time you woke up!" Emmett's voice boomed as I made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"I know I know!" I waved him off with my hand.

I walked into the kitchen and laughed when I saw Esme at the stove, frying up some eggs and bacon for me.

"Sit Bella, your breakfast is almost ready." she commanded gently and I laughed again.

"Alright, I'm sitting!" I joked and laughed even harder when she rolled her eyes at me.

It didn't take her long to set the plate down in front of me and sit down on the stool across from me.

"Edward's waiting to come in and speak to you." she said a minute later cautiously reading my expression.

"Will you stay with me when he comes in?" I asked still nervous about seeing Edward again. She nodded quickly and squeezed my left hand gently in encouragement.

"Alright then, Edward you can come in the kitchen and talk to me." I spoke just a little bit louder than my normal voice but I knew that if he was anywhere near the house he would hear me.

A second later I felt a cool breeze fly past me and suddenly he was standing in front of me, staring at me in shock.

"Bella, are you alright?" he managed to choke out as I continued to eat my breakfast with a small smirk on my face.

"I'm fine Edward. I know that I look pretty bad, the bruises are ugly and my injuries look a lot worse than they really are. But I'm okay now." I said calmly still eating.

"Carlisle told me everything last night Bella. He told me everything that happened to you after we left Forks, and he told me about everything in Arizona. I'm so sorry Bella, I know that I hurt you by leaving, by taking the family away from you." he leaned against the counter running a hand through his hair as he watched me continue with my meal.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Bella. I realize now that I over-reacted at your birthday party and I never should have left you like that. It killed me to be apart from you but I thought that you would be better off without us. I thought that you would be safer, living away from the world of vampires and werewolves and legends. I underestimated you Bella and for that I am truly sorry." he apologized with a deep sadness in his eyes as he stayed like that leaning against the counter tops.

I didn't know what to say and wished that for once he could read my thoughts, with everything in my power I pushed all of my anger and sadness and happiness at him, thinking everything that I wanted to say but somehow couldn't.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked at me curiously, momentarily I wondered if he was hearing me mentally shout at him and focused back on what I wanted him to hear..

_Edward, I loved you with everything inside of me . _

_When you left me alone in my bedroom that night my heart crumpled. It was already missing pieces after I gave my daughter Shiloh up for adoption, but then I fell in love with you. I didn't even have a choice in the matter, I was drawn to you and from the first day in the meadow I knew that I loved you and that I was tied to you for eternity. Then you left and you didn't just leave though, you ripped the only family I ever had away from me. You left me alone and at the mercy of a true monster. _

_I don't care if you think you are a monster Edward, trust me you aren't and neither is anyone else in the family. As much as I want to hate you Edward for leaving me I can't. In fact it's the opposite. From the moment I saw you walk into this kitchen, it felt like I could breath again, like my heart was almost whole again. _

_I want nothing more than to jump into your arms and kiss you silly right now. But I can't. I can't let you in only to smash my heart into pieces again. I need time to trust all of the family completely again, but most of all you Edward because you were the one who had promised to never leave me and you still did. _

I sighed as I finished my internal rant, and looked back to Edward's face which was now a mask of shock and curiosity.

"You didn't... did you hear that?" I gasped realizing that he was looking at me intently, the same way that he had the first few days that he had met me.

"Actually yes Bella, I did hear that..." he answered seriously. "But now you're silent again Bella, how did you do that?" he asked genuinely confused.

I simply stared at him in shock with my mouth hanging open.

"Never mind that, to answer you Bella, I know that I was wrong to take everything away from you the way that I did. I also know that you have every right to hate me and not forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you again. I've felt the same pull towards you that you said you feel to me and I want to try and earn your trust back." he said and I saw Esme's confused look from across from me.

I concentrated again, wondering if I could get him to read my thoughts so I wouldn't have to say the words out loud.

_Edward Cullen. _His eyes snapped to mine instantly. _I love you more than you know, I just need some time to process everything. It's all happened so fast... but know that I always loved you, I still do love you._

I closed my eyes and laid my head down on my arms, trying to keep my composure so that I wouldn't end up crying again.

When I lifted my head back up I was alone in the kitchen and I stood up to clean up my dishes, heading out to the living room when I was done.

Everyone was sitting around the room lost in their own activities and nobody paid me any attention as I sat in the bean bag chair I had decided to claim with one of the books I had picked up the day before.

The next several days passed by in a calm manner. Everyone just relaxing and enjoying being in the company of each other. Edward and I spent a lot of time talking and catching up, but it was awkward and frustrating. It had always been so effortless when we were together and now it was as if neither of us knew what to do with our feelings for the other.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me?" Edward asked me about a week after his arrival back to the Cullen house. Up until now all of our talking and time together had been spent with someone else in the room and I had been fine with that, a little afraid to face him on my own.

"Alright." I kept my answer tight and tried to reign in my nerves about whatever it was he wanted to speak to me about.

Edward waited patiently as I put on a pair of runners and he held the door as I walked out into the yard, my arms wrapped protectively around myself. This was too similar and I was already beginning to panic and wonder why I had agreed to this.

"I was speaking to Carlisle yesterday Bella, and he mentioned the possibility of you being changed." Edward started the conversation a little way out from the house and I could feel my cheeks burning as both embarrassment and anger began to flood me.

"Yes. When they brought me here I wanted to make sure that it wasn't just temporary and I needed the assurance that I really was a part of this family and that includes making me like you one day.

"And you wanted to be a part of the family with or without me here?" he clarified and I was wary of his calm demeanor, I'd been expecting a harsher response to voicing my opinions.

"Yes... like I said. This is my family. But I would prefer it if you were here too..." I waited as he gathered his thoughts. His face was a perfectly smooth mask with no emotions showing.

"Can we start again Bella?" His question took me by surprise and caused so many questions to swirl through my mind.

"How exactly do you mean Edward?" I was being cautious, biting my lip nervously as I tried to figure out what his thoughts were for a change.

"I messed up Bella. When we were in Forks I was scared and I used that to control our relationship but I didn't understand at the time that I was wrong. I want to start over with you Bella if you'll let me... take things slow..." he was nervous and having a hard time finding the words to say and somehow this show of humanity meant more to me than anything else I had ever seen come from him.

"It's going to take time for me to trust you Edward... but I would like to try again." I kept my answer simple, not wanting to ruin the moment with conditions and demands.

We walked along in silence for a little while before he tentatively reached over and intertwined his fingers with my own, looking at me and silently asking for permission as he did so. As an answer I squeezed his hand tighter and smiled, while we continued on and eventually found our way back to the house.

After our initial talk, things started to improve between the two of us and we found ourselves talking more than we ever had, him telling me stories about his past that he had previously avoided for fear of scaring me, me telling him the full truth about my past.

I also spent a lot of time with the rest of the family, Alice and Rosalie were truly my sisters and Jasper and Emmett my brothers. Esme and Carlisle became the parents that I had always wanted and in a way I felt like I was truly their child, the first human that they had taken in who truly needed them as parents and not just as a charade.

I had been in Alaska with everyone for just over a month when Alice announced that there was a lightning-storm coming.

"There's going to be a massive lightning-storm tonight!" she had announced during a particularly quiet moment in the house and I jumped at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"So what does that mean? Baseball?" I asked once my heart had settled back down. The rest of the room broke out into giggles around me and I looked at Edward curiously.

"There are two types of thunderstorms for us Love," he began with a chuckle.

"There are mild storms that are great because we can get out and play sports or whatever there may be some lightning but it's not an abundant amount. Then there are big electrical storms. Something in the air changes us, makes us revert back and become more predatory, more instinctual... they're a little more rare than the usual thunderstorms we get." Suddenly his expression became worried as he glanced at Carlisle.

"Bella, unfortunately this puts us in an interesting predicament. Because we do tend to lose a little bit of our control during bad storms we'll have to leave you alone here tonight, while we head out into the storm to hunt. How do you feel about that?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully and I watched Edward's hands ball up into fists.

"Of course, I'll be fine here. When is the storm going to hit Alice?" I asked looking at the pixie who was already entranced in her vision.

"It will begin with the first lightning striking around 9:03 and won't end until after 5 in the morning." she answered quickly, "Bella will sleep through most of it here."

"Are you sure that you're okay staying here alone?" Edward asked pulling my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Of course Edward, like Alice said I'll sleep through it anyways." I shrugged my shoulders going back to my book as I felt the entire atmosphere in the room charge with excitement. Lightning-storms really must be something exciting for them to all be anxious like this.

_Are you going to tell me what else there is about lightning storms that's making everyone this fidgety? _I concentrated on pushing my thoughts towards Edward, something that I had been working on off and on since he had come back. The whole family had been curious when we first told them that I could allow him to read my thoughts that way.

"Smart girl," he laughed stroking my arm. "For everyone else in this room it's far more exciting than for me. Electrical storms for mated pairs cause an interesting charge between each other, combined with hunting it's quite intense and something that most couples look forward to." he sighed and I watched his lips curve down into a slight frown.

"Oh I see." I replied, thinking through his answer.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay with us all going out Bella?" Edward asked again as I decided that I was going to head upstairs now to shower and get comfortable.

"I'm sure Edward. I'm going to go have a shower and go to bed. I'll throw a movie on to fall asleep to, and I'll be fine." I huffed getting frustrated and folding my arms across my chest.

"Alright Love, we'll all be back early in the morning. Call us if you need anything at all." he said giving me a brief hug before following the rest of the family out the back door and towards the forest.

It was an odd feeling to be in the giant house all alone, but I knew that they were all only a phone call away and would be back before I even woke up in the morning.

Once I got up to my bedroom I stripped my clothes off and got into the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm mist against my body. I took my time and washed my hair, scrubbing the grime from the day off myself and just trying to relax by nerves.

When I had finally decided that I was finished I climbed out of the shower wrapping a fluffy blue towel around my body. I flung my hair over and used a second towel to quickly squeeze the excess water out of my hair and began to focus on detangling it gently. When I was satisfied with my hair and had brushed my teeth I adjusted my towel tighter around my chest and headed out into my room and towards my closet.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I spun on my heels in surprise at the strangely accented voice that was saying my name.

"Laurent, what are you doing here?" I demanded in a cold tone pulling my towel up tighter under my arms.


	7. Rape

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

"_**Bella, Bella, Bella." I spun on my heels in surprise at the strangely accented voice that was saying my name. **_

"_**Laurent, what are you doing here?" I demanded in a cold tone pulling my towel up tighter under my arms.**_

"Well you see, I came as a favor to an old friend. As you know I've been staying with the Denali family not too far from here. However my friend Victoria asked me for my assistance as she has been looking for a way to find you without the Cullen protection." he told me and stepped closer to me. For every step that he took I stepped back until I was pressed against the wall with nowhere else to go.

"Laurent you need to leave this house now. Edward will be back any minute and if you want to stay alive you had better be gone." I warned him while I urged my voice not to crack from nervousness. I glanced at the clock: 9:01, the storm would be hitting soon.

We stood facing each other in a stare down for the next minute and a bit until I saw the first flash of lightning streak across the sky outside and seconds later a loud rumble of thunder followed.

I looked back to Laurent and gasped when I saw his eyes that had turned pitch black, he looked wild, crazed, and he looked hungry.

"I promised Victoria that I would deliver you alive, but I think I want to have some fun with you first." he stepped forward until he was directly in front of me and I could feel his cool breath on my cheek. All of a sudden I noticed how little Laurent had changed since our last meeting in the baseball clearing. He was exactly the same, right down to his crimson eyes.

"Don't Laurent. Get out." my voice was faltering and I closed my eyes praying that Alice would see this, that they would come back in time to help me.

_Edward! Help Edward! Laurent is here! Edward! _I was screaming mentally for him, knowing that he had a fairly wide range and that thoughts of his name particularly stood out.

"Come now Bella, let's have fun." Suddenly I was flying through the air and I landed on my bed, the towel ripped right off of me. Lightning was flashing through the sky in a constant display and I was truly worried about my life.

"No Laurent, please." I begged attempting to cover up some of my nudity.

It only took an instant for him to be naked on top of me, my wrists pinned in one of his hands above my head, his other hand supporting his weight.

_Edward! He's raping me! Help!_

At that thought he thrust into me and I screamed in pain as he repeatedly entered me, his eyes wild, his expression that of a monster. After a few minutes he shifted and I could feel his hands all over my body grabbing, pinching, hurting. I kept my eyes closed under the never ending stream of tears, trying not to scream in pain when I felt one of my ribs re-crack when his weight fell on top of me.

_Edward, Help, Edward, Help, Edward, Help._

To get through it I tried to focus my thoughts, push them further and further out into the general direction Edward and his family had gone to go hunting. Suddenly I felt a whoosh of air and I could sense that he was no longer on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw a blur of movement and heard a terrible screeching sound as I saw Laurent's head roll to the floor at the edge of the bed. Edward, still ripping pieces off of the rest of his body. As quickly as I could I scrambled to grab the blanket and cover myself up.

"Bella, are you okay sweetheart?" I was scooped up into Esme's arms in an instant and the rest of the family was picking up pieces of Laurent and exiting the room.

"I'm... I'm... He... he..." I couldn't say the words, instead I buried my face in Esme's shoulders and cried hard as she stroked my head soothingly.

"What happened Edward?" I could hear Carlisle's voice from somewhere beside me.

"I was hunting up by the river, when I suddenly heard Bella mentally shouting at me. I've never heard a voice from that far away, and what she was shouting... Edward Help, Edward Help, Laurent, Edward Help." I took off as fast as I could and that's when I called you. When I came in here... he was... that monster was raping Bella." he practically growled out and I heard a collective intake of breath throughout the room.

"Oh God, are you okay Bella?" Esme asked gently and I couldn't do anything but shake my head as the tears began to pour down my face again.

I sensed a change in the room and I looked up slowly to see that everyone had left the room aside from Rosalie and Esme, Carlisle was sitting in the chair by the door watching me warily.

"Bella, let Carlisle look at you, let's make sure that you're okay." Esme said gently once my tears had finally dried up. I looked between her and Carlisle frantically terrified of being touched even though I knew it was an irrational thought.

"It's okay Bella, I won't hurt you. I just need to make sure you're okay, Jasper says you're in a lot of pain. Rosalie and Esme will stay here if that makes you more comfortable." Carlisle spoke to me and I took a deep painful breath before answering.

"I think he broke a rib... and my wrist is really sore too." I spoke quietly and at first I wasn't sure if they had heard me because nobody moved.

"Is it okay if I take a look?" Carlisle asked still not moving until I nodded my head. Esme set me back down on the bed and held my hand while Carlisle walked slowly over to the bed. I closed my eyes trying to keep my breathing calm while once again Carlisle inspected my injuries.

"Why would he come here and attack Bella like that? I thought he was happy with Irina?" Rosalie wondered quietly to herself as Carlisle continued to work.

"Victoria, he said he was here as a favor to Victoria. He was supposed to take me to her." I hissed through my teeth.

"Alright Bella, I'm done. You're right he did re-break two of your ribs, your wrist is also fractured and you're pretty bruised all over." Carlisle's voice was calm and soothing as he stood a few feet back from the bed but underneath it I could sense an anger I had never seen in him before.

A minute later Carlisle was gone out of the room and Esme and Rose were helping me up and back into the shower. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw, trying to rid myself of any remnants of the horrible night, knowing that it would take a long time until I felt truly clean again. When I hobbled out, Esme was waiting with some soft cotton pajamas and she helped me into them, leading me out into the bedroom.

"Are you tired dear?" she asked softly and I nodded my head.

"Yes, but I can't sleep in here, is there somewhere else I can sleep tonight?" I pleaded with her as a vision of Laurent standing in the middle of my room made my heart feel like it would pound out of my chest.

"Of course dear, is Edward's room alright?" she asked and we headed out into the hallway and towards the third story of the house.

Esme made sure that I was tucked into bed comfortably before she turned out the light and left me to try and get some rest. I looked around the room as the lightning continued to light up the sky, listening to the sounds below me I was surprised to hear voices carrying up to where I was.

"Let's go now, I need to find the bitch who did this to Bella." Emmett's voice was loud and booming.

"If only I hadn't been so focused on the storm and Jasper... I would have seen..." Alice's voice was upset and I felt bad that she was blaming herself.

"I want Victoria dead for what happened to Bella." Esme's firm tone surprised me.

_Edward, would you mind holding me while I sleep, like you used to in Forks? _I asked mentally and in an instant heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I croaked and relaxed almost instantly at the sight of Edward standing there, the lightning reflecting off of his pale skin making him look even more surreal, more supernatural, more beautiful.

He hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to scare me and looking quite awkward.

_It's okay Edward, I'm not scared of you, please. _I begged, pushing my thoughts out and he began to come towards me, climbing onto the bed and pulling me into his arms, my head resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry we weren't here Bella, that we didn't know that he was still working with Victoria." he murmured stroking my back absently.

"It isn't your fault Edward, it isn't your fault or Carlisle's fault or Esme's fault or Jaspers fault or Emmett's fault or Rosalie's fault or Alice's fault or anybody's fault by Laurent and Victoria. So I don't want to hear apologies for things that aren't. Your. fault." I said already frustrated with the amount of blame going on downstairs.

"Just, just thank you for coming back when you did." I sighed feeling the heaviness of my eyes.

"How did you project your thoughts that far Bella? I was about 15 miles out when I heard you calling to me, normally I only have about a mile or so range... three at most" he said still rubbing my back.

"I don't know... I didn't know how far you were but I just focused on pushing my thoughts in the general direction that you had gone when you left. I knew that if I couldn't reach you... then... well... I figured that he would..." I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"It's okay Bella, you're safe now. Why don't you try and get some sleep Love," he said gently and he began to hum my lullaby to me.

When I woke up the next morning my joints were stiff from the way that I had slept in Edward's arms and I groaned as I stretched out.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward's voice was calm and soothing and I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine Edward, just a little stiff." I said sitting up and stretching further before I winced in pain from my ribs. Edward helped me stand up and handed me some clothes that Alice had apparently left for me before he stood up and exited the room to wait for me. Once I was dressed I threw my hair into a loose ponytail and took a deep breath to prepare myself for the day.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Rosalie asked as soon as I descended the stairs to the main level.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just don't want to talk about it right now." I said and made my way into the kitchen where Emmett and Jasper were attempting to cook something.

"Bella!" Emmett cried out when he saw me. "Sit down! We're making you pancakes!" he boomed and I laughed at the sight of my brothers attempting to cook while taking a seat in one of the stools. The kitchen was a disaster, flour covering almost every surface, bowls and pans spread out across the counters.

"Guess where we went while you slept last night..." Emmett's face was full of mischief when he spoke and I laughed again.

"We got Victoria. She's gone Bella and won't hurt you again." he said proudly and I giggled as Jasper smacked him on the head.

"What? I figured that she would want to know!" Emmett whined rubbing his head dramatically.

"It's okay, thanks for telling me Em. Where was she?" I asked trying to keep my mood light, trying to remain strong.

"She was hiding in a cave right by the Denali's house. We – Me and Jazz and Rose and Esme – went to the Denali house last night to tell them about Laurent attacking you and us burning his pieces to ash. We came across Victoria's scent and found her hiding spot. She didn't last long against Mom... it was awesome I've never seen mom that pissed off before." I laughed as he told me the story and the rest of the family wandered into the kitchen, Esme taking over the pancakes.

"Nobody messes with my children." she shrugged flipping over two pancakes and pulling a plate out of the cupboard.

"Thanks mom!" I giggled as she handed me the plate and a fork.

Once the family realized that I wasn't some tense fragile human that would break at the sound of his name, the atmosphere lightened considerably. I finished my breakfast listening to the chatter of my family around me. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and I enjoyed feeling protected and safe with him there behind me.

After breakfast I made my way to the back porch to enjoy the rare sunshine that was warming the air while the family continued on like normal. Emmett and Rosalie disappearing into the forest to 'hunt', Carlisle and Esme sitting with me enjoying the peace and quiet. Alice was shopping online and Jasper was reading a history book. Edward was just inside the living room playing a soft melody on his piano. After a little while I stood up and headed into the house telling them I was going to get a book and I would be back in a minute.

I made my way up into my bedroom and looked around the room, trying to remember where I had put it down. I spotted it on one of the bookshelves beside the bed, laying open to the page I had left off on. As I took another step into the room I whipped around at the eerie voice.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." My mouth hung open in shock and I squeezed my eyes shut backing towards the wall and sinking into a ball.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I screamed as I felt an icy touch on my arm and covered my head reflexively.

"Bella, open your eyes Bella, it's just us." I heard his velvety voice and felt a wave of calm wash over me before I pulled my arm down and opened my eyes focusing on the worried expression in front of me.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry." I squeaked out in embarrassment at my over-reaction. Just past Edward I saw everyone else minus Rosalie and Emmett looking at me worriedly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened Love,"Edward encouraged gently, his eyes dark with worry.

"I just... I just came up to get my book but when I walked in I heard his voice like last night and saw him standing here... it was just a flashback but I thought it was real. I just over-reacted I'm sorry Edward." I stuttered slightly as I tried to explain it.

"Don't be sorry Love, it's okay. He's dead and can't hurt you anymore." Edward assured me taking my hand in his own and helping me stand up. The rest of the family shuffled out of the room and Edward lead me out and up the stairs back to his room.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked still looking worriedly at me as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

_I don't want to talk about what happened... I want to talk about us Edward. _I replied silently and saw him nod his head. We sat in silence for a minute until he told me everyone had left the house thanks to Alice.

"Edward, it's been over a month since you've been back and we've been taking things slowly between us. But I'm at the point where I need to know what is going on with us. You know that I love you and somehow I feel connected to you in a way that makes it ache when you aren't near me. I don't know how else to explain it but I want to be with you for eternity and not just as your sister." I explained and I could feel the blush that flooded my cheeks as I told him what I was thinking.

"Bella Love, since I returned here to the family, to you, I've done a lot of thinking about us. Before I left you in Forks, I was worried that I would hurt you or that this life would eventually repulse you. I didn't give you nearly enough credit. You are so much stronger than any woman I've ever met -human or vampire – and I've come to realize that I can't live without you... I don't want to live without you. If you'll have me Bella, I want to be with you for eternity as well." he admitted sheepishly looking down at his hands.

"You already have me Edward." I said stroking his cheek and watching as his eyes looked up at me. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I crushed my lips against his, our first kiss since he had come back.

He kissed me back harder than I remembered him daring to before and within a few seconds his tongue was stroking my bottom lip begging me for entrance. As I opened my mouth to him and felt our tongues begin to dance together I gripped his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to me. He let out a low growl and when I broke the kiss to breathe he trailed icy kisses down cheek and across my jawline, down my neck and back up again.

"I love you so much Bella," he told me as we rested our heads against each other, both of us trying to control our breathing.

"Edward... I want you in every way." I said a minute later biting my lip, hoping that he would understand my meaning.

"Love, I don't think that's a good idea..." I cut him off before he could continue.

"I'm not talking about tonight Edward, I know I'm not ready for it yet and I know that it wouldn't be a good idea with everything that happened yesterday. But I do want it eventually when I'm healed. Now before you object Edward, I spoke to Carlisle about it a couple of weeks ago and he thinks that we would be fine to be intimate together. But if we are going to be together... as a couple... then I need for us to be together in every way." I said honestly wondering if I would scare him away.

"Bella I want nothing less than to be with you in every way possible. Whenever you are ready we will re-visit this conversation... deal?" he asked and I smiled, kissing him softly but deeply.

Again we fell into a good routine at the Cullen house. I still had the odd nightmare or flashback about Charlie or Phil or Laurent, but overall I was healing both emotionally and physically and I allowed myself to hope that my string of bad luck had finally ended.


	8. Together

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

_**Again we fell into a good routine at the Cullen house. I still had the odd nightmare or flashback about Charlie or Phil or Laurent, but overall I was healing both emotionally and physically and I allowed myself to hope that my string of bad luck had finally ended.**_

All of us were preparing for the coming move to British Columbia, the women worrying about the house and furnishings, the men getting paperwork for school and work organized. We had decided to move the second week of June so that we had a while to get settled before school would start in September.

Two weeks before our move I was laying in Edwards – which had quickly become my – room, trying to get some sleep but feeling too fidgety to settle down.

"What's the matter love?" Edward whispered as I rolled over yet again.

"I'm just nervous about going back to school." I sighed thinking about being away from him throughout the day.

"I just don't want to be in a different grade than you... I don't want to have to be apart from you." I said truthfully snuggling closer to him.

"I feel the same way love, but it's the best way to make sure we can stay a few years." he sighed and I felt his frustration as strong as my own.

"Kiss me." I commanded a minute later gently tugging his hair down towards my face. As his tongue swept across my bottom lip I opened up to him groaning in pleasure as he pulled me up on top of his lap to better kiss me. I was straddling him now, both hands tangled in his messy locks, while his hands held me at my hips.

When the kiss broke so that I could get air he continued trailing his icy lips up and down my throat, around my ear, along my jawline, murmuring sweet 'I love you's' the whole time.

I groaned again as I shifted in his lap and felt his hardness beneath my centre, twitching slightly at the heat I was sure I was sending down onto him, my juices already flowing freely.

My hands let go of his hair and reached down to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it gently over his head, meeting no resistance as his lips found mine again. My arms trailed across his chest, his abs, his sides, unable to settle, just enjoying the feel of him beneath my fingertips.

"I want you Edward." I breathed out and I heard him growl as his lips kissed my throat.

"Are you sure you're ready for that Bella?" he asked, his voice strained as he struggled to keep his control.

"I want you so badly Edward, I can't wait any longer." I moaned as his hands began to explore up my sides, under the flimsy tank top that I was wearing.

Edward flipped us suddenly and I was on my back underneath him, he was breathing as heavily as I was and his eyes were pitch black with need. As he continued trailing kisses all over my skin he gently pulled my tank top up and over my head, sucking in a deep breath as he threw it to the ground beside the bed.

His hands ghosted up and down my sides sending magnificent shivers throughout my body. I gasped in delight as his right thumb gently brushed the underside of my breast and I felt the wetness between my legs increase. His lips found mine again and as he crushed himself against me his hand found my breast, tweaking the nipple gently as my back arched in pleasure.

His lips broke away from mine and he again kissed along my jaw, down my neck, this time continuing across the tops of my breasts and down towards my left nipple where his icy mouth gently attacked, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. I moaned in appreciation which seemed to spur him on more as his hand found my other breast again and I felt like I was about to explode.

"More Edward, I need you.. need more..." I panted running my fingers all over his bare chest and down towards the button on his jeans.

Without a second thought I heard two distinct tears and giggled in surprise as he ripped both of our pants away from us, the pieces filtering to the floor to join our shirts.

My hands continued to roam down along the beautiful V that I had only gotten sneak peaks of before this night. Carefully I pushed my hands against his chest, giving a slight push and he understood my meaning as he allowed me to flip us again so that he was on his back, me straddling that beautiful V as I felt hardness resting against my behind.

I kissed his mouth moving down to his neck and chest as his hands continued to rub up and down my sides, across my breasts, my stomach and down my hips. After a minute I gently lifted myself up and positioned my now dripping centre over his hardness.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked struggling to keep control of the situation.

Instead of answering him I slowly slid myself down and over him, filling myself completely with him. Once he was in all of the way I stayed still for a minute allowing myself to adjust to his size. I looked at his face, intense with concentration as he waited patiently for me to make the first move.

Carefully I wiggled my hips and felt him thrust gently to meet me. I groaned in pleasure as we picked up our pace slightly and he continued to fondle my breasts with one hand. His other hand came around to my front and found my sensitive bundle of nerves and pressed gently tweaking and rolling it under his fingers. I couldn't contain it any longer and screamed out his name as my orgasm came crashing down around him, his own orgasm following just after.

When we pulled apart I whimpered at the loss of contact and he pulled me up into his side, brushing my hair from my face.

"Thank you so much Edward, that was... that was perfect..." I smiled closing my eyes as he kissed the top of my head and began to hum to me.

I slept soundly the entire night through, waking up late the next morning with the sun already fairly high in the sky. I noticed that I was no longer in Edward's arms and wondered when he had left me. As my eyes fell on the chair at the other side of the room I saw him sitting there, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked gently sitting up and tugging the blanket absently around myself. We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, his head down and shoulders hunched while I stared at him anxiously.

_Edward Cullen. _I demanded mentally. _Look at me and tell me what's wrong Love._

I said to him and his eyes gradually made their way over to me, settling on my own face.

"I'm sorry for last night Bella... we shouldn't have..." he began and I quickly silenced him.

"You regret last night?" I asked incredulously, the bubble of bliss that had previously surrounded me popping abruptly.

"Bella I hurt you, I'm too strong." he choked out, his voice hoarse.

"What are you talking..."

"Bella, look down at your arms, your legs, look at the bruises." he demanded, his voice breaking as his head went back down into his hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he moaned as I looked down and was surprised to see the long thin bruises the exact shape of his fingers on my upper arms, my sides and my thighs.

Once my examination of my body was complete I stood up off the bed, pulling his t-shirt over my head before I made my way over to him, kneeling on the floor beside the chair.

"Edward, look at me." I commanded and his eyes floated up to my face again.

"I'm not sorry Edward. Last night was perfect, the only thing I remember feeling was pleasure and wanting you to hold me tighter. Edward, last night was better than I ever imagined it could be and I don't regret it at all." I spoke firmly and I watched as his mouth held the same frown, his eyes the same pained expression.

"Bella you don't know what you're talking about." he huffed in frustration and I paused wondering what he was talking about. "You've only ever been with people who hurt you so you think it's normal to be hurt during sex." he sighed and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as my temper flared.

"Get the Hell out Edward!" I screamed loudly causing him to flinch.

"Bella... I..."

"Just get out! How dare you Edward..." I cried as he stood up and tried to come closer to me.

"Don't touch me Edward." I screamed as he reached out as though to embrace me.

"Just leave me the Hell alone."I continued to rant until he dropped his hand and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I collapsed to the floor then, the sobs wracking through my body as I tried to catch my breath, my heart aching at the words he had said to me. Once I had calmed down I made my way to the closet and pulled out the closest pair of jeans and shirt that I could find, throwing them on without bothering to wear undergarments.

I stormed out of Edward's room and made my way quickly down the stairs and towards the front door, not bothering to speak to anyone that I passed on the way down.

"I'm going for a walk and I need to be alone." I called behind me as I slammed the front door shut and made my way towards the trail the boys had made for me to follow through the woods and towards a small pond.

I sat at the pond's edge for a while skipping stones across the water, enjoying the natural sounds of the woods while I let my temper cool down. Once my anger was gone I started to focus on working out the hurt that I had been feeling since Edward had said what he had. I cried some more tears and tried to understand why he had said what he had. And that's what I was doing when I heard the loud growl behind me.

"Fuck." I cursed loudly as I turned around and realized that I was being stalked by an enormous grizzly bear.

"Of all the frigging luck..." I muttered under my breath trying to remain still and keep my breathing steady.

_Edward Cullen. _I thought pushing my thoughts back towards the house like I had done that day with Laurent.

_Edward Cullen, I need you. I'm out by the pond and being stalked by a big-ass grizzly bear. Bring Emmett. _

I chanted my thoughts twice more before I saw a blur rush past me, tackling the giant grizzly to the ground and felt two stone cold arms pick me and run with me back towards the house.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked as he sat me down on the porch swing and began to look me over.

"I'm fine Edward... just pissed off that someone or something is always out to kill me." I huffed folding my arms across my chest as I watched Emmett come strolling back towards the house, his shirt ripped to shreds and a giant grin on his face.

"Thanks for the bear Bells!" he smirked wiping his hand across his mouth dramatically.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt Love?" Edward asked again and I frowned as I looked over at him.

"I'm sure that it wasn't the bear that hurt me." I again huffed, standing up and heading into the house.

"What they Hell did you do to her Ed?" I heard Jasper ask as I bypassed him and went upstairs to my old bedroom, not caring about the memory of the attack that assaulted me as soon as I walked inside and threw myself down to the giant bed.

"Can I come in Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice from the other side of the door a while later.

"Yeah, sure." I answered sitting up as he came in and sat down beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked casually as I sat nervously biting my lip.

"Were you all here this morning while we were talking?" I asked wondering how much he knew about our argument.

"No, we were all out but Edward did talk to me just now, explained what he said." he told me and I tried to keep my tears hidden beneath my eyelids.

"I know you are hurt that he said that to you but he didn't mean it the way that it came across darlin," he began to explain to me. "I think you should understand that hurting you was always Edward's worst fear, the reason that he convinced as all to leave Forks in the first place. So when he saw the bruises last night he panicked and then when you told him you were fine, he thought that you were downplaying it so that he wouldn't feel guilty." he explained further and I sighed in frustration.

"But I wasn't downplaying anything... he honestly didn't hurt me." I squeaked out, wondering why I was so comfortable having this conversation with Jasper of all people.

"I know little sister and he knows that now too." he said reaching over and pulling me into a soft hug.

"Thanks Jazz." I whispered.

"Anytime little sister. Edward wants to come in and talk to you, are you okay with that?" he asked pulling back and looking at my face. I nodded yes as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Bells, if you need us to kick Ed's ass we're here." He smiled as he left the room and Edward walked quietly in closing the door behind him.

"Everybody left to give us some privacy... they'll be in Denali for the next couple of days." Edward said as he made his way over to the bed and sat down where Jasper had been a minute earlier.

"Edward... I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I just... I hate it when you underestimate me. If you had hurt me I would have said something." I gushed out as I saw him fidget with his bracelet.

"Bella I was wrong to say those things to you and I'm sorry. I know that my words this morning were the only thing that hurt you and I hope that you can forgive me." he said looking up at my face.

I took a deep breath then and leaned into him, gently pressing my lips against his.

"You said we have the whole house to ourselves again?" I murmured as his hands traveled up and down my sides, his lips brushing against my neck.

"mmhm" he murmured softly as he picked me up, pulling me onto his lap. We took our time exploring each others mouths, necks, ears, our hands traveling over top of the others' clothes.

"Off." I grunted tugging at the hem of his shirt. He pulled my hand away and a second later his shirt was in shreds on the floor and mine was followed quickly behind.

As his hands and lips continued to touch, kiss, lick, and explore I began to feel my arousal begin to seep out between my legs.

"Off." he grunted and before I could blink we were both laying on the bed, completely naked, unable to keep our hands from each other.

His hand quickly found my breast, massaging it and pulling at my nipple while his mouth found it's way to my other breast, sucking and flicking it. I wound my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me and I felt his other hand traveling up the inside of my thigh, pausing just before it reached my core.

"More." I whimpered as I felt his index finger brush the outside of my lower lips, gathering up some of the moisture before pressing down on my apex. His mouth and other hand continued to work at my breasts and I moaned in pleasure as his thumb circled my nub, pressing down with the perfect amount of pressure. I gasped in pleasant surprise when I felt his finger slip inside me, never releasing the pressure on my clit. I felt his finger curl up inside of me and hit the spot that I had only read about in books.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I felt my walls clench down around his finger and heard his answering growl.

As I came down from my orgasm I felt his fingers withdraw from inside of me and I whimpered at the loss of him before I felt him hovering over me at my entrance. I arched my hips up at the same time he thrust into me and I screamed in pure ecstasy as I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him thrust even deeper inside of me.

In an instant we had shifted without the rhythm being interrupted and I was sitting in Edward's lap facing him, my legs still tight around his waist as he lifted me gently, still managing to thrust deeply into me, but seeming to surround me as well.

I crashed my lips back down to his and moaned deeply as I felt another orgasm on it's way.

"Come for me my beautiful Bella." he panted as his hands pulled me tight to him and I screamed out as I felt my orgasm come crashing down on him. My orgasm set off his own and I could feel his cool seed fill me completely as I watched his face distort in complete pleasure.

Once we had both come back down and our breathing had regulated somewhat we simply stayed in the same position not moving, just enjoying being connected as one.

"I think we should get up and get you something to eat." he laughed a while later as my stomach ruined the silence with it's growl.

My giggle turned into a groan of pleasure when I felt him harden instantly inside me. Instinctively I rolled my hips forward pressing him deeper into me. We made love again slowly, neither of us in a hurry to separate from the other as we felt each others' climax building, sending us once again over the edge.

He withdrew from me after we finished and I whimpered again at the loss of contact as he chuckled from beside me.

"Come on Love, let's get you some supper." He said standing and heading towards his bathroom. I groaned at the sight of his perfect body walking away, his muscles flexing perfectly and I felt a fresh wave of arousal hit me.

"Bella!" he groaned and I buried my face in the pillow to hide my blush.

"It's your fault... you're the one who does it to me." I growled playfully as he continued into the washroom, running the shower. I stayed in bed until he turned the water off and I watched him walk back into the room towards the closet, nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. I groaned again as I watched the water slide down from his hair following the planes of his chest down the beautiful V that I loved so much, disappearing into the towel.

"Go shower!" he growled playfully disappearing inside the closet and coming out a minute later fully clothed.

I gradually made my way out of bed and towards the shower where I relived every beautiful moment from the last 24 hours as I gently washed off and then made me way to the closet, throwing on jeans and a shirt, choosing to yet again forget undergarments.

By the time I made my way downstairs to the kitchen Edward had already heated up some pasta that Esme kept in the freezer and was setting it out for me on the table.

"Mushroom Ravioli?" I giggled as I sat down at the table and watched the smile that graced his face.

"Yes, I asked Esme if she could make you some and she froze individual portions so you can have it whenever you'd like." he said still smiling as he sat next to me.

"This is amazing." I sighed after a few bites of the magnificent pasta.

"You are amazing." He countered placing a small kiss on the end of my nose.

"You know what's amazing?" I asked mischievously looking towards him. He shook his head smiling towards me. "You and your beautiful V." I laughed as he looked confused so I reached over and traced it over his clothes.

The rest of our time alone went pretty much the same way, eating, talking lightly to each other, sleeping, and of course we made love like rabbits.

"Edward..." I pouted on the third day alone as he sat on the piano bench, playing a new piece that had been inspired by our time alone together.

"Yes Love," he asked looking over at me sitting beside him while he continued to play.

I traced the planes of his bare chest and let out a sigh. "I've got a problem Mr. Cullen, and I think that you might be the only one able to take care of it." I whispered seductively into his ear as my fingers continued to explore.

"Yes ma'am." he breathed as his fingers left the keys and I felt him lift me onto his lap.

Suddenly I was lifted again and before I knew it I was sitting on the top of the Piano, my pants mysteriously gone and Edward standing between my legs, kissing me passionately.

Edward's head dipped down and before I could control my hiss of pleasure he was licking and sucking on my sensitive nub as I reached my hands back to brace myself on the piano.

His tongue was like magic as he flicked and licked and sucked my nub, thrusting two fingers deep inside of me, curling just right to hit my magic spot as I moaned out his name.

"God Bella, you taste so good." he breathed and my breath hitched as I came undone, him licking up every drop before standing and lifting me slightly onto his waiting erection.

"Fuck Edward!" I screamed as he thrust into me and I felt him push me further onto the piano, climbing on top of me, never interrupting the pace.

"God Bella, Fuck!" he cried out as I felt my climax building. I moaned at the curse coming out of my perfect Edward's mouth.

"Do you like it when I fuck you Isabella?" Edward asked in a deep husky voice as he pulled all of the way out and then thrust in slightly harder than normal. It was my undoing and I screamed as we both climaxed together.

We laid silently on top of the gorgeous musical furniture for a few minutes before Edward suddenly jumped up.

"Shit. They're close, almost back." he cursed as he threw the front window open and grabbed the remnants of clothing off the floor, pulling me into his arms and flying up the stairs with me just as I heard the front door open. We went directly to his room where we threw on the first clothes that we could find tried to fix our hair and appearances before going back down to see the family.

I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my cheeks as we walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys," I said casually. "How was your visit with the Denali's?" I asked as Edward pulled me into his lap on the sofa.

"It was great dear, we figured it could be a few years before we see them again and we wanted to try and make peace with Irina before we move next week." Esme smiled and I watched as the rest of the family joined us in the room.

"Holy Fuck, what happened to your piano man?" Emmett boomed as he walked in and I couldn't control my giggle when I saw what he was talking about, a large crack across the top, directly where we had been minutes before.

"I um... that was my fault." Edward was trying to stifle his own giggle and knew that the rest of the room understood instantly.

"Alright Bella, let's go upstairs for a while! I'm sure Edward wants to go hunting with the boys now." Alice clapped excitedly jumping up and pulling me out of Edward's lap. I had a feeling I knew what the little pixie was wanting to know.

"Alright Bella. Spill." She demanded as soon as we got to her and Jasper's room, Esme and Rose on our heels.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and shrugged at them.

"Oh come on Bella... we just want to know what it was like popping our brother's cherry!" Rosalie scoffed at me and I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"Who says that we did anything like that?" I asked looking down at my hands nervously.

"Bella... we gave you three days alone and even if Alice couldn't see your future it was obvious when we came home." Esme chided shaking her head and I felt almost mortified.

"Okay okay, Edward and I were intimate." I said not wanting to reveal too much.

"And..." Rosalie and Alice both pressed together practically bouncing on the bed.

"All I'm going to say is that I never thought it would be like that. After... _Phil_... I wondered if I would be able to enjoy it when I wanted it. But there was definitely no issue with that when it did happen. I also didn't expect to not be able to keep my hands off of him now that we've passed that barrier." I smiled as I recalled how perfect it had actually been.

"And he didn't hurt you at all?" Esme asked only slightly worried, but looking almost as giddy as the other two girls.

"He left some bruises the first time, but they never hurt, I didn't even realize until he pointed them out. After the first time he was fine, no bruises or anything." I blushed as I thought about how much I was revealing.

"And the piano?" Alice asked curiously.

"The piano was rudely interrupted by the family returning home." I fake pouted as I watched their reactions.

"Destroying furniture and you're still a human... thank God you aren't immortal or the house wouldn't be standing." Esme laughed and the others joined in.

"Alice, what did Esme mean about you couldn't see my future? You weren't trying to see that were you?" I asked a moment later replaying our conversation in my head.

"No, I wasn't trying, but it's funny, it's like I can only see your future sometimes when you want me to. We mentioned it to Eleazar while we were visiting as well as the fact that Edward can't read your mind unless you push it out to him. He thinks that you may have an ability known as a shield. He says if it's already manifesting now then as an immortal you would be extremely powerful." she explained quickly.

The women stayed talking up in Alice and Jasper's room until the men returned home and then we made our way back down to the living room, picking up our individual activities and going back to being comfortable as a family. A week later and Edward was always touching me, feeling the same pull to me as I was feeling to him. I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

"You two need to get a room... or a house..." Jasper said shaking his head and I flushed a brilliant pink at his comment.

"Gah, it's worse than when Emmett and Rosie first got together." he whined and I watched as Alice went to his side and sat in his lap, kissing him passionately.

"Maybe you two should be the ones to get a room." I muttered throwing a pillow at them. Silently Jasper stood up with Alice and disappeared out of the room, presumably to their own room upstairs. Minutes later the rest of the house departed, coupling off and going in different directions and I looked at Edward as my arousal flooded me.

_Is everybody else doing what I think they're doing? _I asked silently and saw him nod his head as he picked me up and walked slowly upstairs with me.

"One of the problems with living with an empath is that he picks up lust from one couple and spreads it around the house causing everyone to feel it which causes him to push more out. It's a cruel and vicious cycle when you're alone." he sighed and I felt bad suddenly for the years he had been enduring all of the coupling in the family while being by himself. As we got to his bedroom I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him gently.

As we made our way to the bed I could feel both of our need increasing to the point of pain and I suddenly needed him in me.

"I need you in me... now." I commanded trying to keep my voice quiet as he moaned against my mouth and yet another outfit found itself ripped to shreds.

"God... I need you... like the piano..." I cried out as he thrust deep inside of me and I felt myself come almost instantly.

"God Bella, I want to f..." I threw my hand over his mouth before he could get the words out, not wanting the family to know how much of dirty talker he had become over the last several days.

_You want to fuck me? _I asked mentally and saw him smirk at our silent communication. He growled in response.

_Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Edward? _His answer was between a groan and a growl and I hissed in response when I felt his hand between us, pressing on my sensitive spot.

We climaxed together several times over the course of the night until finally I felt exhausted enough to ignore the lust still floating around us. I curled up into Edwards side and felt him kiss my forehead as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*** A/N: I want to apologize in advance as the next two weeks are extremely busy for me and my updates will be more irregular. After that though I should be back to posting either every day or every other day. **


	9. Sickness

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

_**We climaxed together several times over the course of the night until finally I felt exhausted enough to ignore the lust still floating around us. I curled up into Edwards side and felt him kiss my forehead as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.**_

Two hours later I woke to the sun shining brightly through my window and the sounds of Emmett and Jasper out in the yard wrestling.

"It's okay Love, you can go back to sleep, you didn't sleep long." Edward said kissing me when I looked up at him questioningly.

"Nah, I'm okay... I'm kind of hungry. Let's go get some breakfast." I said and as if to back me up my stomach grumbled loudly.

Edward and I showered together quickly, pulling on some clothes from the closet which I noticed was actually surprisingly empty and then headed for the kitchen.

I threw some pop tarts in the toaster and poured myself some milk, grabbing a plate and taking my food outside to watch the wrestling match that was still going on.

It didn't take long for Jasper to pin Emmett down and I laughed as Emmett pouted in defeat saying something about Jasper cheating.

"Whew, Bells, I was right. You two are far worse than Emmett and Rosie... I didn't think a human would be able to almost keep pace with all of us. I think you even shocked Carlisle and Esme with how long you lasted last night." Jasper laughed coming up the porch steps and sitting in the chair beside me. I blushed bright crimson again and I heard Emmett laugh loudly from the yard.

I watched as Edward joined Emmett and they began sparring, most of the movement not visible to my human eyes until Edward had Emmett pinned against a tree.

"Cheater." Emmett called as Edward let go of him.

"Sore loser!" I called out and saw Emmett growl playfully at me.

"Human!" Emmett yelled back and I laughed at him.

"Shit." I cursed as I felt my stomach muscles tighten and I launched myself out of the chair and back into the house, racing for the closest toilet.

I made it just before my stomach emptied itself in the porcelain bowl and I felt Edward's cool hands on my forehead, pulling my hair back and out of my face.

When I was feeling a little bit better I stood up and made my way over to the sink, rinsing my mouth out.

"Are you okay Love?" Edward asked as I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Yeah, I must have some sort of stomach bug." I grumbled and felt him pick me up and carry me over to the couch.

"Can we just watch a movie today?" I asked as I curled up, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"Of course Bella," he answered grabbing the remote and playing the last movie that had been put in the DVD player.

I closed my eyes almost as soon as the opening credits came on and before I knew it I was asleep, comfortable in Edward's arms. When I felt my body becoming stiff I attempted to roll over and felt my stomach lurch again. I rolled off the couch launching myself towards the bathroom again.

This time when I was finished I made my way upstairs to Edward's room and pulled on some loose pajamas, climbing into the bed and yanking the blankets up around me.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked lovingly and I told him water. In a flash he was back with a glass of water and I was chugging it greedily.

"Carlisle just got back love, the family told him that you were sick and he wondered if he could take a look at you." Edward said gently and I nodded my head, keeping my eyes closed.

"I hear you're not feeling too well Bella?" I heard his voice a minute later from somewhere close to the bed.

"No, I think it's just a stomach bug. I'm sore and achy and throwing up... like I usually feel with the flu." I grumbled as my stomach lurched again and a garbage can appeared in front of me.

"Alright Bella, get some rest and call me if you need anything. I think you're right, it sounds like the flu." Carlisle smiled and tousled my hair before exiting the room. I curled up tighter to Edward, relishing the cool feel of his skin against my warm body.

The next four days passed by with me throwing up the little bit of food that I managed to get down my throat and a feeling of general lethargy causing me to want to do nothing but sleep.

"Carlisle's getting concerned Bella. He wants to draw some blood to see if it's a virus or something more serious." Edward told me on the fifth day. I nodded weakly and rolled onto my back to face Edward. Carlisle had been worried since the second day and I had denied that it was anything further than the flu, but now even I was getting worried.

"Can you help me to the washroom first Edward?" I asked in a hoarse whisper as I struggled to sit up. He lead me carefully to the bathroom where I did my business and then stood staring into the mirror at what was my reflection.

I had been avoiding looking at it until this point because I knew that I felt like crap already, I didn't need to be able to see how badly I looked. My face was sallow, my cheeks gaunt and translucent with the paleness. My hair appeared dry and cracked and lifeless. I stood there for a minute looking down my body, noting the obvious weight loss.

When I lifted my shirt to look and see my bones showing through I gasped at the other sight that caught my attention.

"Are you okay Bella?" I heard Edward ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Edward, I'll just be a minute." I croaked as I gently placed my palm across the tiny bump in my belly. The instant my hand met my skin I felt a tiny little nudge directly below my hand.

I moved my hand away and looked again. Then I replaced my hand and felt yet another soft nudge as I rubbed a gentle circle.

"Impossible..." I murmured as my little nudger continued to pummel my hand.

"Bella, what is it." I could hear the strain on Edward's voice from the other side of the door.

"Carlisle, Edward... come in." I gasped and they both marched through the door wondering what had me in such a state.

"Is this even possible?" I looked to Carlisle first and then Edward as I pulled Edward's hand over the bump and felt it as it nudged his hand. His face snapped to mine in shock and we both looked over to Carlisle, speechless.

"This isn't... I've never heard of..." Carlisle muttered and reached out his hand hovering just above my stomach as if asking me for permission. I nodded my head and watched his face change to a look of bewilderment as he also felt it begin to press against his hand.

"Bella, why don't you go lie down in bed we'll draw some blood to confirm what we're all thinking right now." Carlisle said after a rare moment of speechlessness. I pulled my shirt down and let Edward guide me back to our bed where Carlisle's supplies were already waiting.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the sting of the needle he was using to draw my blood.

"The family wants to know what I'm testing for." Carlisle muttered quietly and I shook my head gently. "Not until it's confirmed." I said before Edward could answer and Carlisle nodded his head my way.

"Alright, I'm going to go test this right now and I should be back in a couple of minutes." he told me squeezing my hand before gathering his supplies and slipping out of the room.

_Are you okay Edward? _I asked looking warily up at my mate as his eyes flashed through a variety of emotions. He simply nodded down at me as my hand fluttered down to my stomach absently feeling the tiny kicks below.

_Can you pass me my water? _I asked and he reached to the bedside table grabbing the glass and handing it to me. I took a few sips and then put the glass back down.

_Edward, look at me. _His eyes snapped down to my face and I couldn't help but wonder... _Edward, are you mad at me, do you hate me for this? _I asked gesturing down towards my belly and what I had already confirmed it was.

"No Love," he answered his face relaxing slightly, "just worried about what it could be." he said and I understood at once.

_Edward, if I'm pregnant like I think I am... I want to have the baby Edward. No matter what it is, it is a part of me and a part of you and I want it. _I spoke firmly in my mind and saw him smile down at me.

"Of course Love," he replied but I could still sense the worry beneath his eyes.

"Bella, Edward," I heard a few minutes later and looked to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. I knew from his expression what the verdict was.

"How is it even possible?" I gasped as he came further into the room sitting down and running his hands through his hair.

"I've never heard of this before... ever." he said before looking to me. "Is it okay if I feel, get an idea of how far?" he asked in a voice barely audible. I nodded my head and felt him lift my shirt enough that he could press around my small bump and a measuring tape appeared so that he could measure my uterus as the doctor had when I was pregnant with Shiloh.

"What do you want to do Bella?" He asked warily glancing between me and Edward.

"Have it." I mouthed so that nobody would hear me but he would know my answer. He nodded again and then looked up towards Edward. "The family is getting anxious downstairs, they want to know what's going on up here." he spoke to me and I fought the nerves in my stomach as I realized that I needed to tell them.

"Alright, let's go downstairs." I said and Edward picked me up gingerly as if he was afraid that I would break.

When we arrived in the living room Rosalie and Emmett cleared a space on the sofa for Edward to sit down with me. Everyone was staring at us anxiously waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, what's wrong with Bella?" Rosalie asked breaking the silence, her features etched with worry.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." I couldn't say the words, the thought still seeming ridiculous in my mind and I looked to Edward for help.

"Bella's pregnant." he said simply pulling me closer to him.

"What?" hissed Rosalie as she jumped up from Emmett's lap and began pacing the room.

"Bella's pregnant." Edward confirmed and I knew what was coming before it was said.

"How is that possible unless.. she didn't cheat... did she?" Emmett asked dumbfounded as Rosalie smacked his head on her next pass.

"No, it appears that the fetus is from Edward and Bella being together." Carlisle answered and the faces around the room were exact replicas of each other, every one showing only shock.

"The fetus is growing extremely fast, Bella's already measuring about 14 weeks into the pregnancy and it is moving, kicking very strong." he confirmed and I chewed on my lip as the faces around me changed to faces of wonder.

"Are you sure Carlisle?" Emmett asked, still looking confused.

"Yes, absolutely." he said and I stood up off of Edward's lap, walking over to him carefully.

"Give me your hand Emmett." I said when I was within reach of him.

He held his hand up and I guided it to my belly placing it where the baby was currently kicking madly.

"Woah!" Was his genius response and suddenly the family was surrounding me, taking turns placing their hands on my stomach, wondering in awe at what they were experiencing.

When I finally sat back down I noticed that Carlisle had disappeared and I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Carlisle's making some calls Love, trying to find someone who may have heard of this type of pregnancy before." He whispered into my ear but I knew that the whole family could hear him.

I laid back into Edward's arms and closed my eyes as I felt the exhaustion that had settled in over me.

"Do you want to go up to bed Love?" Edward asked softly just before I fell under.

"No, can I stay down here a while?" I asked hoping that my sentence was at least partially coherent. I felt him squeeze me to him as I let the darkness encompass me.

"Eeek! Do you hear it? Do you hear it?" Alice's high pitched squeal jerked me out of sleep and I turned my head quickly to see what the deal was.

"What is it?" I asked still feeling groggy while Alice looked giddy with excitement. I had been in such a deep sleep that I didn't expect it to be night outside and I wondered how long I'd been out of it.

"The baby's heartbeat, it got louder a few minutes ago and we can all hear it now." Edward whispered with a smile and I noticed that his hand was positioned protectively over my belly.

"No fair." I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm the only one who can't hear it!" I whined to Edward who laughed.

"It's really fast." Alice commented a few minutes later and I looked up at Edward worriedly.

"It is fast Bella, but it's strong and steady so I don't think that there is anything wrong." he assured me and I placed my hand over his, the knowledge that I was carrying his child still surreal.

"Carlisle wants you to try and eat and drink something now that you're awake Bella." Esme said appearing a minute later with a small tray in her hands. I looked over the array of different foods she had brought and my stomach lurched in protest from the sheer smell and I threw up into another magically appearing garbage can.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." Esme said as she appeared back a minute later, the tray of food gone and a glass of water in her hands.

"Is there any food that you think you could take better?" she asked worriedly as I took the water from her.

"I don't know... maybe just some plain toast..." I sighed thinking that it wouldn't be any better, nothing appealed to me at the moment.

Absently I placed the glass of water to my lips and took a long drink, noticing how raw and sore my throat was suddenly feeling. But as the water made it's way to the back of my mouth and down my throat I screeched in agony, spitting it all back out.

"What is it Bella?" Edward sat me up and turned me to face him, inspecting every inch of my body.

"It hurts..." I croaked out as my hands flew up to my throat.

"What do you mean it hurts Bella?" Carlisle asked from behind the couch a minute later.

"It's so raw and sore... but the water... it felt like little knives slicing up and down my throat. I couldn't drink it." I said barely louder than a whisper. Carlisle came over and looked at my throat, feeling around my glands and concluding that I seemed fine.

"Try again Bella." Carlisle said when he was finished his exam and Esme handed him a fresh glass. As I took a small sip again I couldn't control the gasp of pain and the reflex to spit it all back out.

"It burns!" I cried in surprise and I saw Edward's eyes open in shock.

"No... it can't be... Bella can't be craving..." Esme's worried voice carried from the other side of the room as I caught up to the point they were all at already.

"The baby is craving blood so I'm craving blood?" I verified in a tiny voice looking around the room.

"There's one way to test the theory." Carlisle said looking at Edward and I saw Edward nod his head.

"Carlisle's been keeping some extra donated blood upstairs in case being as accident prone as you are, something happened." Edward explained and I understood immediately. I nodded my head and it only took a few seconds for Carlisle to disappear and reappear with a plastic travel cup with a lid in his hands.

"Are you sure this is okay for me to do?" I croaked out to Carlisle who handed me the glass.

"Only if you're okay with this Bella, it's the fastest way to test out the theory. The blood is processed and safe." He said cautiously looking at me.

Slowly I placed the cup to my lips and took a small tentative sip. The blood coating my throat as the sweet liquid slid down.

"It... it's good." I said in surprise before I took another sip and saw Edward breath a sigh of relief. I finished the glass of blood slowly giggling in my mind about what a screwed up human I was to be drinking blood and enjoying it.

When I was finished I handed the glass to Edward who traded off for the glass of water.

"The baby may be craving but you still need water and human food." he told me as I took a slow tentative sip and was relieved to find that it was only slightly uncomfortable to drink it now.

I took my time with the water drinking it a sip at a time until the glass was empty and then I leaned back into Edward's chest. I hadn't been like that for more than a minute before my stomach lurched and the magic garbage bin/barf bucket appeared in front of me and all of the blood and water I had just finished came right back up, the burn in the back of my throat flaring up excruciatingly again.

"Bella, I'm going to run an IV line into your hand." Carlisle said a minute later. "We'll get both blood and fluids into you this way." he explained and I held out my hand to him.

By the time the IV was in place my eyes were beginning to close again as I tried to keep breathing even though the burn in my throat was getting worse.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Bella?" Edward's voice was strained as he covered me with a quilt and I felt my eyes open up in surprise.

"Of course I want to do this, I love you and I already love what we've created. I know that you're worried about me and my health but I'll be okay, we can do this." I tried to reassure him but could still see the worry in his eyes.

"I love you Bella, I don't want to lose you." his was sitting on the floor beside me, one hand resting on my belly and the other stroking my head softly.

"I love you too Edward." I told him with a smile and he leaned over to kiss me softly.


	10. Baby Girl

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

"_**I love you Bella, I don't want to lose you." his was sitting on the floor beside me, one hand resting on my belly and the other stroking my head softly. **_

"_**I love you too Edward." I told him with a smile and he leaned over to kiss me softly.**_

The next two weeks rushed by in a blur, I would wake for brief periods to throw up the liquids that Carlisle continued to pump into me and then fall back asleep. I requested to stay in the living room so that I was near the family while they worked constantly on trying to find out more information about what was happening to my body, what our child was.

Carlisle and Edward were both becoming increasingly frustrated with my not being able to keep anything in my system and I could see the worry whenever I was awake. Carlisle had ordered a portable ultrasound machine and was disappointed when we learned that we couldn't see through the amniotic sac.

When I was measuring twenty-eight weeks into the pregnancy the baby broke two of my ribs when it kicked too hard. I vaguely remember my eyes darting open at the sudden intense pain and the concerned glances that Edward and Carlisle shot each other while fixing me up.

Now that I was measuring thirty-five weeks in I had suffered the breaking of two more ribs and my stomach, sides, and back were black and blue with bruising from it's sheer strength.

I was currently resting on the sofa facing the rest of the room, although my eyes were still closed and I still felt half asleep... but I could hear the sounds in the room around me.

"Edward, Carlisle. I think I've found something, listen to this." Jasper said excitedly that evening. I waited quietly for him to keep talking.

"I found this on a website called Strange Myths. It looks like it was published out of somewhere in Italy by a man named Vincent Masen." I heard the rest of the room gasp in shock and I tried to put the pieces together... Masen...

"It's pretty accurate information about us but the point of the website is to de-bunk myths. It talks about how we sparkle in the sunlight, how we can live on either human or animal blood, how the change takes place, and finally it talks about the ability of male vampires to father children... known as hybrids. "He told us the basics and then quoted the part we were most interested in.

"_Male vampires may be able to father children with a female human if they possess enough control not to kill them with their strength. It is extremely rare and the mother will always die in the process as the only way for the child hybrid to be born is for him or her to bite his way out of the womb, unfortunately in most cases the mother does not survive the first few days of the pregnancy let alone until the time of delivery. Each hybrid child is completely unique and it's traits will depend on it's genetic make-up. The one thing all hybrids have in common is that they age extremely fast, pregnancies ranging from 1-6 weeks in length and the children maturing fulling within 5-10 years. The children are immortal and once they reach maturity stay that way forever."_

As Jasper finished reading I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking over Jasper's shoulder at the computer screen. Carlisle and Edward were staring at each other and I recognized their silent conversation.

"Jasper, can you get your guy to see if he can find this Vincent Masen? I believe that first of all Edward and I know him and second of all he may be able to help with Bella. We also need to get rid of that page and everything on it right away." Carlisle spoke and I continued to sit quietly in shock as the family began pummeling Edward with questions, both out loud and I'm sure mentally.

"Carlisle, you've never mentioned anyone by the name of Vincent before... but with the last name Masen... and his knowledge of Vampires... is there something you two haven't mentioned?" Esme quizzed almost angrily and I echoed her feelings.

"Back when I changed Edward, he wasn't alone. I changed both Edward and his twin brother Vincent. Edward was happy to stay with me and feed off of animals but Vincent wasn't. He left after a few months and as his maker I tried to find him but was never able to track him down. We looked everywhere for him but we never heard his name or came across his scent again. We assumed that Vincent had somehow been killed." Carlisle spoke quickly and I saw Edward hang his head in shame.

"Edward was extremely upset about Vincent leaving that way and he asked that we not speak of it once we had given up looking. We both pushed it out of our minds and I truly didn't think about it, especially once Esme and Rosalie came along. I never would have imagined that he is still alive out there somewhere." he finished up and I saw the hurt on Esme's face.

"I'm sorry for not ever saying anything before darling. I just didn't think..." he continued and Esme wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck.

"Alright, so let's see if we can find him and we'll figure this out." Esme smiled and I tried to wrap my head around everything else that Jasper had read.

"There's another legend on this website... Vampire Myths... it confirms the other legends everything, exactly, written by a Wyatt Douglas. We have to figure out a way to get the baby out without killing Bella." Jasper spoke up again and I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears.

"What about a C-Section?" Rosalie suggested and I processed the possibility.

"That might be an option... I'll have to see if I can create something strong enough to cut through the amniotic sac... perhaps the werewolf tooth I was given by Caius years ago? If it really is as tough as vampire skin it might be the only way. Edward, she's getting close I don't think that we should wait any longer than morning to perform it. We'll go hunting tonight to make sure we're at our best and then first thing in the morning we'll take the baby out." Carlisle mused as he put his thoughts together.

"Everyone should go hunting, if Bella's blood is going to be in the house we should all make sure we're okay to handle it." Rosalie said and I silently agreed.

_Edward. _I said trying to catch his attention. _I'm awake Edward, I've heard it all. I love you and I trust you and Carlisle to get the baby out okay. Do whatever you need to do. _I continued and felt him sit next to me on the sofa.

"We'll take care of you both Bella, I promise." he said kissing my cheek gently.

_I trust you Edward and I love you. I know that I'm weak already and that it will be risky to take the baby. I want you to know that if you have to change me to save me, that is what I want. And if something happens and you can't save me... make sure you look after the baby. He or she will need you._

"I love you Bella," he said simply and he gave me another kiss before I felt him stand up.

"I just hunted a couple of hours ago, so I'll stay here with Bella." Esme spoke up and I was glad that I wouldn't be left completely alone while they hunted.

"Okay, let's head out now so that we can be back as fast as possible to do this." Carlisle said and I sensed them all stand up and felt the rush of air as the room emptied.

**ESME'S POV**

After the rest of the family left to go hunting I sat down on the floor beside Bella and gently placed my hand on her belly, listening to the gentle fluttering of it's heart beat. I closed my eyes and imagined the baby in the house, a baby that nobody in the family ever believed was possible.

At first I had been slightly jealous when they told us the news, the impossible news, but that feeling passed quickly and now all I wanted was for both my daughter and my grand-child to survive this.

My thoughts drifted to the conversation with the family and learning about Edward's brother. My heart ached slightly at knowing that my husband and my son hadn't shared the full truth with us before now but in a way I could understand how much it would have hurt both Edward and Carlisle at the time.

The baby nudged my hand again and I was brought back to the current situation, to Bella laying so sick in front of me, her body battered and weak. She was so strong... stronger than any of us. And what about the child, who would he or she resemble, what will it be like to have a child in the house?

I don't know how long I had been lost in my fantasies when she first began to moan in pain and I snapped quickly out of it to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked shifting so that I could see her face more clearly.

"It hurts Esme..." She gasped and I realized that her belly had gone impossibly harder beneath my hand.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" I asked urgently, feeling around the floor beside me for where I had set my phone down.

"My belly, like bad cramps... like when I had Shiloh... I think the baby's coming now..." she gasped again and I threw the phone to my ear dialing Carlisle's number.

A second later I heard the ringing from the table beside the computer. "Damn." I muttered realizing that he had left his phone here. I tried Edward next, leaving him a voice mail. I called every member of the family, discovering both Jasper and Emmett had also left their phones here and Alice's had gone to voice mail. Finally Rosalie picked up.

"Rosalie, I think Bella's in labor." I breathed into the phone as Bella squeezed my hand and breathed through another contraction.

"Real labor? It's not trying to bite it's way out?" she asked confused as I heard her begin to run through the trees.

"Yes real labor, it's happening fast too, can you find Carlisle and Edward... bring them home." I spoke quickly and snapped my phone closed as Bella screamed in pain and again squeezed my fingers.

"Let's get you into bed upstairs. They're coming back soon Bella, just keep breathing." I tried to sooth her as we raced up to her and Edward's room. I quickly helped her change from her pajamas into a nightgown and laid her into the bed. It was only seven contractions later when she again gasped in pain.

"Esme, I think I need to push... I think it's time." she panted and seemed to involuntarily begin to bare down and push.

"Alright Bella, follow your body, listen to what it's telling you to do." I tried to remain calm as I moved down her body to see how far along the labor was progressing.

"Bella I can already see it's head, keep pushing sweetie." I smiled at her and watched as she lifted herself onto her elbows and pushed hard, resting only momentarily before offering one more long push while I guided the baby's head and shoulders out. Another small push and the rest of the body slid out into my waiting arms.

"It's a girl Bella." She was radiating pride as she fell back against the pillow. I quickly wrapped the baby up in a blanket I had grabbed, leaving the umbilical cord attached and placing the baby in Bella's waiting arms.

"She's so beautiful." Bella whispered just before she closed her eyes in exhaustion. A second later I heard a loud snap and looked down to see the baby bite into Bella, just above her chest. "No baby," I gently cooed as I lifted the baby off her chest and was surprised when she seemed to understand my words. I was relieved when Bella didn't scream in pain and I couldn't smell any venom, the baby being venomous had been one of our concerns.

"Esme!" I heard Edward call from outside the house.

"In your room with Bella and the baby. They're both fine, but Carlisle needs to get in here and take care of Bella." I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"In your room with Bella and the baby. They're both fine, but Carlisle needs to get in here and take care of Bella." Esme said just loud enough for me to hear and in her thoughts I could see Bella and the baby... my baby... with her.

I had been able to smell Bella's blood well before I could speak so Esme could hear and the scent was stronger as I approached the house. Without slowing at all I ran through the door and up the stairs to where my beautiful mate was laying exhausted but okay in the bed. In Esme's arms was my child.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I cooed gently as I ran to her side and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as they saw me.

"I did it... she's so beautiful." she whispered softly before closing her eyes again. I gave her another kiss on the cheek and looked down at the large stain between her legs.

"She still needs to deliver the placenta Edward, why don't you cut the cord and I'll take the baby and clean her up while you and Carlisle help Bella." Esme spoke softly and I grabbed the small scissors that she handed me, I clamped the cord in two spots cutting off the circulation before clipping through the rubbery cord easily.

By the time I had dealt with the cord Bella's body was delivering the afterbirth naturally and I used my hand to provide some extra pressure to remove it completely.

"Good job son," Carlisle said as I grabbed the garbage bin and disposed of the bloody package.

"Everything seems normal, the bleeding has slowed, there's no tearing... it looks like Bella's going to be just fine." he said as he took my place and examined her further.

"Why don't you clean her up and change the bedding, I'll take a look at the baby while you do that." he patted me on the back as he stood up and left the room.

"Here, let me help Edward." Alice said a moment later entering the room with fresh clothes and bedding.

"Edward." Bella murmured as her eyes opened again.

"Bella Love, you did so good baby," I said gently as she struggled to sit up.

"Where is she?" she asked looking around worriedly.

"She's with Esme and Carlisle, they're just cleaning her up and checking her over. Alice and I are going to clean you up and then they'll bring the baby back in." I whispered softly.

"Can I shower?" she asked and I looked at her worriedly.

"I feel okay Edward, I'm exhausted, but okay." she said smiling up at me and I helped her out of bed and stood in the shower with her while she cleaned up. Once she was done in the shower I helped her dry off and change into some clean clothes.

"Thank you Alice." I said as we made our way back towards the bed that had been made up with fresh bedding. There was also a beautiful iron cradle made up with pink sheets waiting beside the bed.

"Here, lie down in bed and relax." I smiled at my beautiful wife and heard Esme walk towards our room.

"Here's your daughter." she smiled at me as she came over and I met her halfway to take the tiny bundle from her arms.

"Thank you Esme... Grandma." I said giving her a quick hug before making my way back to Bella.

"Bella... meet our daughter." I whispered, sitting next to my beautiful Bella, the baby between us sleeping peacefully.

"Elizabeth." she whispered quietly and I smiled at the name we had chosen together, it suited her.

"She looks like you." she said to me with a smile and the baby stirred slightly opening her eyes to reveal Bella's own chocolate brown eye color. "She has your eyes though Love, and your curls too." I smiled back at her and heard the footsteps of the entire family as they approached the room.

"Can the family come in? They want to meet the baby." I asked my wife and saw her nod her head, biting her lip nervously.

"You can all come in," I said quietly and the family made their way into the room and formed a semi-circle around the bed.

"She's beautiful Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed as she looked between the three of us with wonder. I saw Emmett rub her shoulder gently and was surprised when I didn't detect any jealousy within her thoughts, just happiness for us.

"You did amazing Bella... and Edward." Jasper and Alice said together and I smiled widely.

Esme and Carlisle stood to the side smiling at us quietly.

"Thank you so much Esme for being with me while she was born and helping me through it." Bella spoke up and Esme beamed with pride.

"What did you two decide to name her?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We decided the name just after we discovered I was pregnant. Elizabeth Shiloh Cullen." Bella said quietly and I noticed that her voice already seemed to be stronger again.

"Beautiful, Perfect, Lovely," were murmured throughout the family at the revelation of her name.

"Rose, do you want to hold her?" Bella asked a minute later and I saw Rosalie nod her head enthusiastically. I gently passed the baby over and saw the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she held the tiny pink bundle.


	11. Change

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

"Rose, do you want to hold her?" Bella asked a minute later and I saw Rosalie nod her head enthusiastically. I gently passed the baby over and saw the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she held the tiny pink bundle.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was thoroughly exhausted as I watched my family take turns holding my beautiful baby girl while Edward sat holding me on the bed.

"What's the matter Bella? Are you in pain?" Carlisle asked suddenly coming closer to the bed and kneeling on the floor next to me. I hadn't realized until then that I was crying.

"I'm fine." I breathed out a second later as Edward took Elizabeth from Alice, and I everyone leave the room aside from Edward and Carlisle.

"Then why are you crying Bella?" Edward asked coming back to the bed where he placed the baby into my waiting arms.

"I'm just glad... that she's here... that she's okay... that I'm alive..." I stuttered staring down at the beautiful baby girl.

I couldn't help but smile as my baby girl looked up at me with eyes that reflected my own and reached her tiny hand towards my face. When she touched me I couldn't control my gasp of shock as my mind suddenly transported and I was seeing myself through her own eyes... as though she was speaking to me. After she showed me everyone else that had held her and cooed over her she showed me where she had bitten me and suddenly my throat flared with a strong burning sensation before she pulled her hand away looking at me curiously, her eyes full of knowledge and understanding that she shouldn't yet possess.

"She's thirsty?" I looked to Edward questioningly and he gave me a strange expression.

"Can you read her thoughts?" I asked him and was surprised when he shook his head no. I smiled at the thought that she had inherited something else from me.

"Can you show Daddy?" I looked at my baby girl who seemed to be understanding everything that I was saying, her eyes making her seem wiser than most adult humans.

"Edward come closer." I pulled him closer and Elizabeth reached across to touch her tiny fist to his cheek. I giggled when he also sucked in a shocked breath.

"Carlisle, it seems our daughter is quite talented." Edward mused after she had finished showing him what she wanted, "And yes, I believe she is thirsty." he laughed when Carlisle showed his confusion.

"She was projecting her thoughts and feelings through her touch." Edward explained and I saw Carlisle's eyes brighten at this new information.

"Can I come in?" I heard Esme call from the doorway less than a minute later.

"I made up two bottles. This one is formula and this one is some of the donated blood." she explained coming in with a tray. "And the food is for Bella, you should try and eat something too." she explained with a smile.

"Thank you Esme," Edward said as he took the bottle of formula and handed it to me after he helped me sit up, my muscles protesting at the change in position.

"Hey sweet girl, let's try this." I said gently and saw her open her mouth to take the bottle in. As soon as she tasted her first mouthful however she pushed the bottle out with her tiny fist and spit the formula all over me. Her hand reached up to my neck as she silently showed me her disgust at how horrible the formula tasted.

"She thinks that it tastes awful." I translated to the others.

"Let's try the blood." I said as Edward swapped the two bottles. This time Elizabeth took the bottle without a problem, finishing it all quickly.

"Here, let me take her now while you eat." Edward said reaching over and gently picking her up, placing her against his shoulder where he proceeded to softly tap her back. I picked up a piece of toast and couldn't believe how different I felt now that the baby was no longer attached and dependent on me. The food tasted amazing and I had no problem holding it down. I smiled as I ate, watching Edward as he now stood up and bounced the tiny baby to sleep in his arms.

When I was finished I put the tray back down on the table beside the bed and Edward sat back down next to me again passing Elizabeth back into my arms.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said after a minute of silence. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met." he said softly and I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. "None of us ever imagined that having a baby was possible for us. You gave this entire family such a precious gift and you of course did it in a way that was not expected and was all your own." he chuckled and I smiled lazily enjoying the feeling of just being together. Our tiny family.

"Edward?" I asked a while later. I could feel my eyes closing but I wanted to know before I fell asleep.

"Elizabeth is perfect... but do we know anything about her? What is she?" I asked unsure of how to phrase my question.

"Carlisle took a quick look at her earlier while we cleaned you up. She's part you and part me. She has a heartbeat but it runs much faster than a normal humans, to us it sounds a bit like the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings. Her temperature is cooler than than yours but warmer than mine, obviously she prefers to drink blood, but Carlisle wants to keep trying formula. She has my teeth as you found out." he said tracing the small wound above my chest. "And her skin appears to be tough and impenetrable... Carlisle tried to draw blood and only succeeded in breaking a number of needles. She's still growing quickly too." he told me and I relaxed a little bit in wonder as I gazed down at the perfect creature in my arms.

"Go to sleep Bella, you need to rest." Edward coaxed next and I allowed my body to shut down, sleep arriving quickly.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Both Bella and Elizabeth slept through the entire night, Bella not stirring and Elizabeth barely fluttering as Carlisle came in to take her measurements and check on the two beautiful women in my life.

_Are you alright son? _Carlisle asked gently as he sat in the chair next to the bed, looking at both Bella and Elizabeth in wonder.

"Yes... this is... just more than I ever thought was possible... it's a little overwhelming." I whispered in a low voice so that I wouldn't disturb my sleeping family.

_I can't help but to agree with you Edward. What you and Bella have done here is nothing short of a miracle. _I couldn't do anything but nod my head in agreement at his statement, it definitely was a miracle, but it wasn't only us that had a part in this either.

"Carlisle, I know that the family terms that we call each other by are for purposes of our facade but I want you to know that I do think of you as my father, my friend. Without you we wouldn't be a family, I wouldn't have tried with Bella, I wouldn't have any of this... thank you." I told him softly and felt the venom begin to build up in my eyes, something that rarely happened to me since coming into this life.

Carlisle was thinking about what I'd said and was beaming at pride at having changed my mind on this life, this existence that I had never before thought of as any more than my own personal hell. He was happy for us and for the entire family and his thoughts turned to Elizabeth, wanting to hold her not as her doctor but as her grandfather.

"Here." I said as I shifted her carefully from between Bella and I, offering the sleeping bundle to him. He glanced at me quickly before he eagerly took her out of my arms and pulled her to him, staring down at her in amazement as he took in every one of her perfect features. I tried to tune out his thoughts as he thought back to his human days and the early days of his transformation when he had first realized all that he would never have. His thoughts changed again to reflect the blessings that he had been given in this life – his wife, his 'children', his 'grand-daughter'. We sat that way for a while in silence, both of us enjoying the moment, both of us lost in our own reflections.

_Amazing. _Carlisle concluded a while later as he stood up, handing Elizabeth back to me and clapping me on the shoulder before he turned and left us quietly again.

Just before dawn I saw Elizabeth's eyes flutter open and I gently cradled her to me, still amazed by this perfect creature that I had helped to create. Almost immediately her hand reached to my face and I felt her thirst burning lightly in her throat.

"All right sweet girl, let's go downstairs and get you something to drink while Momma sleeps a little longer." I whispered carefully shifting Bella off my chest and standing up with Elizabeth still in my arms.

Before we went downstairs I made my way over to the dresser that Alice and Rose had set up in the room that was fully stocked with clothes, changing her into a fresh diaper and a cute purple sleeper, having to attempt the complicated button system several times before picking her back up.

"Here, I heard you say she was thirsty." Esme smiled as I came down the stairs, handing me two bottles.

"Where is everybody else?" I wondered out loud as I realized that I hadn't even noticed them leave.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all decided to go finish their hunt from last night. Carlisle took a run over to Eleazar's to ask him about Elizabeth's talent that you two discovered last night." Esme explained quietly following me outside and to the porch where we both sat down while I tried to coax the baby to drink the formula.

"You know, I don't blame her for not wanting to drink that stuff... it smells disgusting, even for human food." Esme laughed handing me the other bottle after Elizabeth swallowed a few mouthfuls of the formula and shoved the bottle away. Her strength still surprised me and I chuckled as I brought the bottle filled with blood to her mouth.

"I know, I don't know how humans eat half of the things that they do... but this just smells disgusting. But I do agree with Carlisle as well, I think that she'll need to eat human food as well." I watched as she sucked greedily at the bottle, Elizabeth's eyes watching mine and Esme's as though she was taking in our entire conversation, her intelligence as astounding as her strength.

"You were right last night Edward." Esme sighed a minute later and I looked at her quizzically.

"When you told Bella that she had given the family this amazing gift. You were right. I never imagined that this would be possible and none of us will ever be able to thank the both of you enough for bringing this miracle to our family." she continued and I could have sworn she would be crying if she could. I shifted slightly and wrapped my arm around her in a hug.

"Here," I said after I pulled my arm away. "Why don't you hold her for a little while... Grandma." I chuckled as she looked like she would burst with happiness when I placed the tiny little girl in her arms. I watched as Esme chatted to my little girl and Elizabeth would place her hand against Esme's cheek every so often in question.

"Do you smell that Esme?" It was getting to be late in the morning and neither of us had been focused on anything but my daughter who was still in Esme's arms, napping peacefully.

"Is that Bella's blood?" She asked worriedly sniffing the air. Before she had gotten the last word out I was up the stairs and headed for our room on the third floor.

"No!" I cried as I opened the door and rushed to her side.

The smell of blood permeated the air but I couldn't think about what it could be, what would be causing it to be this intense. It had been strong the previous night but nothing like this, this was concentrated and fresh.

"Bella, wake up Bella. What's happened Bella?" I asked worriedly, shaking her gently and trying to wake her up. When she wouldn't respond I began searching her body in a panic, ripping the blankets back off of her as her heart began to stutter, skipping beats and becoming generally erratic.

"Esme! Call Carlisle, tell him to get back here now!" I called out to Esme who was waiting anxiously in the hallway with Elizabeth.

"Bella, stay with me Bella" I chanted as I looked at the mass of blood that was staining the bed between her legs. I picked up her wrist to feel her pulse, the roaring that was now in my ears blocking out it's sound, the blood was still flowing quickly out of her and I knew, I had seen this years before when women commonly died following childbirth due to uncontrollable bleeding. It was in that moment I made a decision, knowing that Bella didn't have much longer if the bleeding continued like this.

"I'm so sorry Love, I can't lose you." I whispered softly as my teeth sliced easily into the side of her neck, pushing the venom to flow freely into her veins. I pulled back and did the same thing to every major pulse point in her body.

"Edward... did you?" Carlisle sputtered as I pulled my head up from the last wound, licking it sealed, locking in the venom that would forever change my Bella.

I could already smell the venom beginning to circulate and spread throughout her system, and braced myself, waiting for her first scream to sound.

"I couldn't... I couldn't lose her... She was hemorrhaging and her heart kept stopping... I couldn't lose her... there wasn't time for anything else..." I explained as I combed my fingers through my hair nervously, suddenly unsure of whether or not I had made the right decision.

"It's alright son, you did well." he said coming over and clamping his hand down on my shoulder. Carlisle's touch was calming and I tried to focus on Bella, her heartbeat's which were still quite erratic, still waiting for the sound of her screaming to begin... praying that she would forgive me for what I had done to her.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I looked around nervously, afraid that she had seen me do this to her mother.

"She's with Esme downstairs, she didn't see anything." Carlisle seemed to know what my concerns were and his words set my mind at ease.

"Is she going to be...?" I looked at Bella laying there silently on the bed and my heart felt as though it was tearing in two at the thought that I may have been too late, that I hadn't gotten to her in time.

"The transformation has already begun Edward... look at her, she's going to be fine." Carlisle had looked over her wounds from my teeth and made sure that the bleeding had stopped before sitting back down beside me, his thoughts only showing his pride in what I had been able to do for her.

Once Carlisle had assured me that the change was successfully under way we cleaned her up and changed her into fresh clothes that Alice brought in. Esme brought Elizabeth in to see me before she fell back asleep but I refused to leave Bella's side. She was still motionless and silent and I couldn't leave, couldn't allow her to be alone through this.


	12. Life

*** All Twilight references and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all other characters, plot changes, etc are just fun things that I like to play with.**

*** This story is rated M for mature due to references and possibly descriptive scenes of abuse, rape, and smut.**

_**Once Carlisle had assured me that the change was successfully under way we cleaned her up and changed her into fresh clothes that Alice brought in. Esme brought Elizabeth in to see me before she fell back asleep but I refused to leave Bella's side. She was still motionless and silent and I couldn't leave, couldn't allow her to be alone through this.**_

**BELLA'S POV**

"Go to sleep Bella, you need to rest." Edward coaxed next and I allowed my body to shut down, sleep arriving quickly.

The sleep was peaceful and deep, something that I was sure my body had needed but as I began to feel myself wake up I was shocked at the intense pain I was suddenly feeling all over my body. The burn that I hadn't been expecting hit me fiercely but I knew what it was instantly as I held tightly to my memories of Elizabeth and Edward.

I held on with everything that I had as the burning seemed to concentrate and become worse. As I kept a hold of my memories I used them, concentrating on blocking out the pain, ignoring it. I held my body rigid and still as my senses came back and I began to hear distinct noises spread around me. And as recognition set in and I began to identify the voices of my family the happiness spread through me and my determination grew. I continued to hold my invisible mind block against the pain of the burning and it stayed as a mild irritation to the back on my mind.

Holding back the pain so that it didn't consume me was taking all of my concentration but at the same time I needed to hear their voices, needed to know that they hadn't left me alone.

"Are you sure she's okay Carlisle?" Edward's voice was filled with worry when I found it in the room with me.

"She's fine Edward."

"But… she's so still. She hasn't made a sound, she hasn't moved an inch."

"Listen to her heart Edward. It's so strong. And look… the physical change is already complete after only 12 hours…"

Wait… only 12 hours? It seemed like so much longer that I had been focused on my family, trying to keep my mental block in place. Still two and a half days to go. I felt disappointed in this knowledge and my mind slipped for a fraction of a second, causing me to flinch as the flames licked through way through my body. I was able to re-focus my mind and I waited to see if anyone had seen the brief moment of weakness, but neither vampire spoke out and I was glad that they had seemed to miss it.

"Edward, the baby wants you, she keeps flashing me pictures of Bella and then you. She only wants you guys, we can't keep her happy any longer." Rosalie's voice entered the room next and my heart ached with the need to see my daughter.

"Bring her to me Rose." Edward replied and I could smell the beautiful scent of my baby girl as she was brought into the room, all of my senses moving to focus on her – her scent, her sounds.

"Hey sweet girl, Daddy's got you. Momma's here too and we both love you so much." The doting tone in his voice nearly killed me and as I listened to the baby coo in response I felt a fierce determination hit me as I focused my energy on my mental block and getting through the change for my girl and my love.

Suddenly the heat got stronger and I could feel it moving towards my heart as my heart began to race as loudly as a helicopter.

"Rosalie take the baby." Edward yelled loudly and I wanted to cover my ears.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Why is her heart racing? It's too soon. It's only been 12 hours."

"Edward, maybe she… I don't know Edward, maybe she's finished." Carlisle sounded unsure for the first time and I wished I could reassure him.

"Have you ever seen it take so little time?"

"No but I've never met someone like Bella either."

"But what if I didn't save her in time? What if she's dying?"

"Edward." I said clearly still trying to maintain my mental block.

"Bella?" he whispered and I felt his hand, suddenly warm, inside my own. My heart was now so loud it seemed to drown out all of the other sounds.

"I'm fine Edward."

"Carlisle? What's going on? How is Bella talking to me so calmly through the burning – this is the worst part." Edward asked as though I wasn't present.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise. The burn is almost over, I know it. Please just hold my hand." I spoke again and then pushed my focus back to my block.

"You are so amazing Bella, you are doing so wonderful, I love you so much. I'm so sorry that you're in pain." he said as the pain continued to concentrate towards my heart, the thumping getting impossibly louder and harder.

"I love you Edward. And I'm not in pain... I blocked it out... it's only an irritation that I can feel now." I told him and was amazed that this block was taking less concentration the closer it got to the end.

"Bella, how are you doing that?" I heard Carlisle ask astonished just before my heart thudded one last thud and I felt the fire explode at my core and then slowly dissipate.

I waited a few seconds and then gradually pulled back my mental block to test and make sure the burning was finished. I took a deep breath and realized that the action felt funny, good but funny and I felt my lips curve into a smile as I tried to refocus.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked in a strained voice as I took in my surroundings starting with my nose. The scents that I could now smell were astounding and almost overwhelming on their own – but they were beautiful, especially Edward's own scent.

Ever so slowly I opened my eyes and looked into the most beautiful honey gold eyes I had ever seen. I was slightly surprised to really see Edward for the first time, to see the beauty that my human eyes had missed. Beyond Edward I noticed the different colors coming from the light, reflecting off of each individual dust mote floating in the air. My eyes were darting around the room, taking in everything, every grain of wood, every sound coming from both inside and outside the house, everything was now open to me.

Once I had adjusted to the new sensitivity I wanted to assure Edward that I was fine. I thought I should sit up and instantly I was sitting on the table and I giggled slightly as I realized how fast my body could move now.

"Am I okay? You said it's only been 12 hours, am I a freak?" I blurted out before I could say anything else and as I waited I listened to the sound of my voice, not recognizing the new softer tones.

"I'm surprised you were able to hear and focus on our conversation Bella, but as far as I can tell you are perfect." I heard Carlisle's voice and turned my head to see him just to Edward's left, he was smiling at me although he looked slightly wary and defensive.

I looked back to Edward who was looking at me cautiously trying to judge my reactions.

"I feel like me." I stated simply and couldn't help but laugh when both Edward and Carlisle looked at each other with their serious faces.

"It's definitely strange... I mean I can see and smell and hear everything... but I still feel like I'm myself." I shrugged lightly and then felt a sudden pull towards the main level of the house. Without thinking about it I was down the stairs and standing in the living room, scooping my baby girl out of the infant seat and holding her ever so carefully against my chest.

"Bella No!" I heard behind me and before I knew it the baby was gone from my arms which had been pulled behind my back by both of my brothers. Reflexively I began to hiss at them and struggle against them, pulling my arms free and spinning on them.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing but suddenly I felt whatever had been blocking my mind shoot out from my body and when the other vampires in the room tried to reach me they were unable to break through the invisible barrier. I spun around and spotted Rosalie with the baby and willed her to let go, pulling Elizabeth back to my arms.

Once she was safe in my arms I folded my legs, not caring about the others who were trapped in different spots around me and held her softly as I talked to her and took in her own changes since I had seen her last.

"Bella, Love," I heard Edward once I was calmed down enough to focus on everyone else around me.

"Bella, are you holding us here like this?" he asked and I felt my mouth turn up into a grin as I continued to talk and play with Elizabeth.

"Can you let us go Love?" he asked and I hissed at him.

"We won't take Elizabeth from you Bella, I promise." he pleaded with me and I sighed as I felt around the edges of my barrier and pulled it back to me quickly. I laughed again as I watched all of the vampires in the room fall to the ground or stumble at their sudden release.

"Can I come closer and sit with you Bella?" Edward asked cautiously and I gestured to the floor next to me.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked a minute later reaching over and taking my free hand in his.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that earlier." I apologized to him and the rest of the room who were still perched worriedly around us.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Love, we should have trusted you a little more. We just know that Elizabeth has a beating heart and blood in her veins, and Jasper confirmed you were thirsty so we just acted." he explained and I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"I am thirsty but it's nothing that I can't handle, just a slight itch in the back of my throat." I said. "When I was upstairs and talking to you and Carlisle I could hear Elizabeth and smell her, she smells amazing... not edible... just amazing... and there was this kind of pull and I knew that I just had to see her. I never once thought about hurting her." my eyes pricked as though I wanted to cry but I realized that was something that would never happen again.

When I looked up around the room I realized that everyone else was still staring at me with confused expressions on their faces.

I wanted to ask Edward what they were thinking so I concentrated on my mind, feeling the edges of the strange barrier which I now realized was like a stretchy film. Flexing it carefully I pulled it out, reaching it around Edward and enveloping him in it.

_Edward... why are they all looking at me like that? _I asked and was surprised when I heard what must have been Jasper's internal voice speak to him as well followed quickly by others'.

_What's going on Edward... she's radiating pride and accomplishment... and she's so calm... too calm for a newborn._

_Edward, she's so beautiful, and such an amazing person._

_I can't believe I said so many horrible things about her before... she fits in so perfectly, like she was made for this life._

_I still can't see anything from her future... why can't I see her future?_

_Man... when can I wrestle with your wife._

_I've never seen anything like this Edward both a mental shield and a physical shield. But she should hunt before she snaps suddenly and loses it and does something that she'll regret. _

I whipped my head in Carlisle's direction and growled softly at him, splitting my shield up and pushing him gently back from me as Edward held his side in silent hysterics.

"Now you know what I have to live with every day." he gasped between laughs and I joined in pulling my shield back from him when their thoughts picked up and became overwhelming.

"How do you deal with all that noise all the time?" I asked him which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Would someone clue the rest of us in on what's going on?" Alice asked annoyed, probably because for once she was as in the dark as the rest of us.

"It appears that Bella here is learning to use her shield and when she pushed it over top of me she was able to hear all of your thoughts through me, almost like my ability was amplified within her shield." Edward explained when he had regained some control.

"I am not going to snap and hurt my daughter." I said pointedly to Carlisle as I released him from my hold and stood up with Edward following beside me.

"But if it will really make everyone feel better I'll go hunting... geez... you could have just told me instead of treating me like something fragile." I huffed handing Esme the baby and kissing her softly before telling her I would be back soon. Reaching out I took Edward's hand and decided to let go and enjoy this new life that I had been given.

As we headed into the forest I concentrated on allowing my feet to push forward enjoying the rush of the forest flying past me. I had never been able to appreciate running with Edward as a human as it often made me sick and as I now realized my human senses were so weak. But now it was amazing and when Edward whispered to slow down I pouted slightly as I skidded to a quick stop.

"So how does this hunting thing work?" I asked him just before I caught a whiff of the most delicious and mouth watering scent. It made venom pool in my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from taking off in a different direction at top speed. Before I knew it I was at the edge of the highway watching a man change a flat tire off to the side. Instantly I was repulsed and I forced the scent out of my mind throwing my shield around my entire body and turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Bella?" Edward asked catching up to me and slowing to walk beside me.

"That was a human." I said disappointment written all over my face.

"Did you..." he trailed off, I wrapped my shield around him to understand what he was thinking while blocking my own thoughts from him.

_She didn't hunt him? She got so close to him... how is she walking away this casually?_

"Of course I didn't hurt him Edward... I got to the side of the road and saw him changing his tire. I couldn't hurt an innocent human. I wrapped my senses in my shield so that I couldn't smell him and turned around and walked away. I just can't believe he smelled that good." I explained, still disgusted with myself, the memory of his scent still lingering.

"Bella, you just woke up as a newborn, there is no way that you should have been able to resist the smell of human blood. We figured Elizabeth was different because she's part vampire... but for you to be so controlled around a human... that's amazing." Edward told me stopping and looking down into my eyes.

As he looked at me it was as though I couldn't contain the love that I felt between us and I reached up, pulling his face down to mine, locking my lips against his. This kiss was unlike anything that I had ever experienced and I understood now why Edward had always had to be so careful with me as a human. It was like electricity flowed between us, binding us, connecting us to each other.

I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him, allowing him in to explore while my hands pulled him closer to me, exploring his back, his sides, and his neck. The layers of clothing between us began to frustrate me and I grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping it off of his body, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath my fingers. It felt warm against my own now and it was no longer hard beneath my touch but soft and pliable. I groaned as my shirt disappeared and I pressed my body into his, feeling our skin mold to one another. Not having to breath any longer had its advantages and our kissing never stopped, our hands continuing to touch, feel, press.

As his hand found my nipple I let my head roll back in pleasure and felt us fall gently to the forest floor, never breaking contact. I could feel his erection through his pants, pressing against me in just the right spot and I pressed my hips into his, seeking more contact against the clothes that we were still wearing. His own need obviously getting too strong to control had him ripping both of our pants off in one swift movement and I could feel him pressing up against me, moist from his tip.

Reaching down between us I grabbed him roughly, trailing my hand across his tip to gather the juices up pumping my hand up and down a few times as he hissed in pleasure.

"Bella... I need..." I knew what he needed but I wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"Tell me Edward... what do you need?" I asked him my voice deeper than I expected.

"I need... I want... more..." he panted as my hand slowed it's motions down.

"Fuck Isabella! I want to Fuck you!" Hearing him talking like that almost sent me over the edge and I guided him quickly to my entrance wanting him to have what he needed.

As soon as he was positioned I moved my hand, pulling his body close to me as he thrust deeply into me. This was nothing like I had ever experienced as a human, Edward was no longer holding back, his thrusts were hard and filled with need. It didn't scare me though, it only made me want him more. My first orgasm hit with his second thrust and I didn't have time before my second began to build.

"Fuck baby... that feels... so... good..." I panted just before I fell back over the edge. I heard him growl at the words that I had used and he flipped us around so that I was riding him now, pulling out almost completely before slamming myself down on top of him, taking everything he had inside of me.

"Bella... fuck... you feel... so good... around... me..." with that last word I moaned and felt myself release again which triggered his release. Sex with Edward had always been good, but I had never imagined that it would be like this. My body was like Jelly and the high that I was feeling was something indescribable.

Once feeling had returned to our bodies we sat up on the ground, Edward pulling me into his lap and giving me a soft gentle kiss.

"I think we have a bit of a problem." he said with a chuckle and I wondered what he was talking about.

"You still need to hunt Bella and we kind of destroyed our clothes." he laughed again as I looked around at the scraps laying on the forest floor around us.

"Have you ever hunted naked?" I asked giggling and watched as his eyes bulged out of his head. As we continued to sit there I heard several mild heartbeats in the distance and smelled the musty smell of blood. I crinkled my nose when I realized that this was the diet that I would be taking from now on.

"Deer?" I asked him and he nodded. We stood up and I let my senses go, guiding me towards the herd of deer that were grazing in a small meadow. The deer didn't even have time to sense me coming closer before my teeth were slicing through the neck of a large buck, suckling the sweet nectar into my mouth and down my throat. I had been right when I smelled it, I knew it wasn't something that would ever fully satisfy me, but I also didn't think that it would take too long to get used to it either.

As I continued to take long pulls, draining the deer I looked up across the field and saw Edward draining his own while watching me. The early morning sun sparkling through the trees and glinting off of his skin.

When we had both drained our animals we dropped them and stalked quietly over to one another, the lust rolling off our bodies. Watching him drain the dear while naked had been something so erotic, yet again something I had never even imagined. We made love again in the clearing, this time it was softer, more passionate, we took our time exploring and caressing, worshiping each others' bodies.

When we were satisfied in every way we disposed of the two deer and joined hands, heading back towards the house, taking our time, walking slowly. I was enjoying taking in the sights around me with my new senses.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as I let my thoughts run freely throughout my mind.

"I'm okay... just feeling a little sad and guilty." I replied honestly. We stopped walking for a minute and Edward turned so that he was facing me, pleading with his eyes to tell me what was bothering me.

"It's just that I was thinking about how much I couldn't wait to get back home and hold Elizabeth, to be there for her and watch her grow up... and then I started thinking about Shiloh and how that will never happen with her and how much I'm going to miss..." I explained and wondered deep down how much it would affect her in the future, knowing how she was given up.

I expected Edward to say something, to try and make me feel better, to apologize but he did none of those things, instead he pulled me into his arms, cradling me against his chest while once again I allowed the sobs to consume me.

"Bella, I know that nothing that I can say will ever make this any better for you, any easier and I'm sorry for that... After having Elizabeth I can't imagine her not being here with us." he whispered into my hair and I clutched even tighter to him.

"I'm sorry Edward... it's irrational and I'm so happy with Elizabeth and I love her more than I can even express... it's just... it's just that now I see her and I can't help wondering about Shiloh... missing her." I pulled away slightly and looked up into Edward's face to see him looking pained.

"What can I do to help you through this?" Edward sounded as though he would do anything for me at this moment and I briefly entertained the thought of tracking her down and bringing her home before I pushed the thought roughly aside and chastised myself for even thinking it.

"When I first found out that I was pregnant with Shiloh I was angry, scared, and upset. I contemplated abortion because of how she was conceived but from the moment that I knew that I was pregnant I loved her and wanted her to have a full and happy life. I don't regret giving her up for adoption even though I miss her so much that it aches sometimes... I just wish that I knew she was happy... that she is safe." I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"What if you could?" Edward asked in a whisper and I looked back up at his face.

"Adoption records are sealed and I don't know her parents' last name, I don't know anything about them at all... it's impossible."

"There are ways to find things out Bella, and I know how to find those ways. I would do anything for you Love, and if making sure that Shiloh is happy is something that you want or need, I want to be able to do that for you... will you let me?" Edward asked me and I felt the disbelief swell up within me.

"You can do that?" I asked him, still not sure I believed him. He nodded his head warily and I contemplated his offer for less than thirty seconds before telling him that I wanted that... I needed that closure. As we sat discussing how and when Edward would start looking I felt an ache in my chest begin to grow and looked at Edward worriedly.

"Thank you Edward... I know that I can never be in her life... it's too dangerous for her, but I feel like I need to know about her, to protect her." I sighed and he rubbed his hand up and down my arm gently soothing me.

"Edward?" I asked once I had regained a little bit of my composure and my train of thought had again shifted.

"Yes Love?"

"I'm not at all unhappy with being this way but I don't remember... why did you change me?" I asked cautiously, not wanting him to feel guilty for doing it, but wanting to know why. I had gone to bed fine and then woken up to the change, something had to have happened.

"You were hemorrhaging. You slept through the night and when Elizabeth woke up I took her downstairs to feed her. Esme and I were on the porch with her when I smelled your blood and by then it was too late. You had lost a lot of blood and your heart was close to stopping, it was the only thing that I could think of to do." he explained and I squeezed his hand this time.

"Thank you." I whispered, trying to convey every bit of love I felt for him.

"Can we get back to the house? I feel as though I have a part of me missing being away from Elizabeth for so long." We were already up and running back towards the house by the time I finished my sentence, scaling the back wall and going in through Edward's bedroom window to dress before joining the rest of the family downstairs.

Racing into the living room I followed Elizabeth's scent to Rosalie who was holding my daughter close to her chest and singing an Irish lullaby, but the second we entered the room Elizabeth's head immediately swung to look at us, her tiny hands reaching out as if to ask for us.

"She's been asking for you both for the last hour." Rosalie smiled as she handed her over.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I'm back now." I cooed as I sat down on the sofa with my daughter in my arms and she reached her hand up to my cheek to show me everything that had happened while we were gone.

"How was your first hunt Bella?" Carlisle asked me a little while later as he came into the room and sat down across from us. Edward glanced at me with a smirk and I nodded for him to go ahead and answer for me.

"Bella did amazing Carlisle... we were barely out the door here when the wind changed and she caught a human scent and began to track it. She got within 30 yards of a male human changing a tire on the side of the highway, but when she saw him she managed to pull her shield around her senses and leave him alone." Edward explained and I felt a tinge of guilt for remembering just how good he had smelled.

"That's amazing Bella." Jasper spoke up and I looked at him shrugging my shoulders.

A minute later I felt Elizabeth's hand reach up to my cheek again and watched in amazement as a small square appeared in the middle of the living room, the exact scene that Edward just described playing as though on a television or projector. When she was finished Elizabeth yawned widely and tucked her head into my neck, closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep.

"What was that?" Carlisle was the first to break the stunned silence.

"That must be an extension of Elizabeth's gift." Edward answered and I smiled down at my beautiful daughter.

"I've never heard of that... the only thing that even comes close is Kachiri from the amazonian coven... but she can't project memories like that." Carlisle muttered and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Jasper, can you give Jenks a call in the morning?" Edward asked while Carlisle continued talking to himself and I looked up in questioning.

"He's already working on identification for Elizabeth and Bella." Jasper replied looking at Edward in question.

"I know Jasper, but Bella has asked if we could find some information on Shiloh just enough that we know that she is safe and healthy." Edward explained and Jasper nodded.

"Shiloh Renee Swan, September 13th 2008, born in Phoenix." Jasper confirmed the information and Edward nodded.

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered and stood up slowly to carry my sleeping daughter up to our room, to her bed. Edward stayed downstairs for a few minutes giving Jasper a few more details and then joined me upstairs as I watched Elizabeth sleeping peacefully.

I spent most of the night curled up in Edward's arms, both of us content to lay back and watch our daughter sleep, not talking, just being.

The following day was strange for me. The rest of the family gave us our space and Edward, Elizabeth and I spent the time adjusting to each other and getting to know every mark, every hair, every story that we wanted her to hear. She was intelligent and absorbed our words and our actions like a sponge, communicating with us throughout her touch whenever she had questions. She was growing quickly and with my new senses I could see the changes from one hour to the next and I tried to treasure every single second that we had with her.

That night after we put her to bed we echoed the previous night's position, curling up around each other and watching the peacefulness that was our family. I could hear the others in the house and listened as their sounds of contentment over Elizabeth and I joining the family and the house flooded their thoughts and their words.

It was just before dawn when I heard a car pull onto our normally quiet road and instantly I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Damn it." Edward cursed quietly and I saw Elizabeth stir slightly.

"Jasper!" he called quietly and seconds later Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Peter and Charlotte are outside... keep them out there away from Elizabeth." Edward demanded and the look on Edward's face terrified me. I quickly pulled Elizabeth to me as Edward followed Jasper out of the room, telling me to stay there with Elizabeth until they were gone. Esme came in to sit with us and I looked at her, asking her to tell me what was going on.

"I'm sure it's nothing dear. Peter and Charlotte are friends of Jasper's, I guess that they decided to come for an unexpected visit." she said and I wondered why Edward would be so upset about that. "Peter and Charlotte aren't dangerous Bella, but they aren't vegetarians." Esme further explained and instantly I understood. Elizabeth was in danger if they got too close.

"Oh dear." Esme said as the car got closer and I heard Edward growling from the driveway. I felt my ears perk up as I listened for any conversation that might happen from below and decided to pull my shield around Edward so that I could hear both sides of any talk.

_Easy Edward, we know that your wife and child are in the house and we will not harm them._

"I would prefer that you stay outside and away from them in any case." Edward sounded as though he was talking through clenched teeth.

_Edward, relax. Peter and Charlotte have excellent control and would never hurt anybody in this family... human, hybrid, or vamp. _

Jasper was trying to calm Edward down but I could sense it wasn't working.

_Edward I need to have a word with your mate if you'll allow me, I know something about Shiloh that you all should know._

**A/N: I'm now back from holidays and should be back to updating on a regular basis, my goal being no more than 3 days between updates. I also want to thank you all for your kind comments and I hope you enjoyed this update.**


	13. Guests

*** I own nothing but my imagination. All original twilight characters/plots belong to S. Meyer, everything else is my own. Rated M for mature descriptive scenes.**

_**Jasper was trying to calm Edward down but I could sense it wasn't working.**_

_**Edward I need to have a word with your mate if you'll allow me, I know something about Shiloh that you all should know.**_

It took less than 10 seconds for me to be standing outside in the driveway with them after Peter thought that, Elizabeth wrapped protectively in my arms.

"What the Hell do you know about my daughter?" I demanded and saw Peter smirk smugly at Edward.

"Edward's growl matched my own and I was trying to get a hold of myself, reign in my temper and hear out this couple who were standing in front of us, their positions relaxed.

"Peter?" Jasper's voice was threatening and curious mixed together as he moved to stand in front of us protectively. As we stood there facing off against each other, nobody moving or speaking I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Alice burst through a break in the trees, all of them skidding to a stop just behind Peter and Charlotte.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I think that we should all head inside and have a seat." Esme spoke softly but firmly, trying to diffuse the tense situation in front of us.

I felt Edward snake his arm protectively around my waist as I kept a firm grip on Elizabeth and we turned around, heading inside and directly into the living room, the rest of the family falling a few steps behind us. I settled into the leather chair to the side of the fireplace, shifting Elizabeth to a more comfortable position and Edward stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. Esme sat in the chair next to me, Peter and Charlotte sitting on the sofa across from us, Jasper standing beside them, Alice coming in and floating to the floor at my feet, sitting indian style. Emmett and Rosalie hung back just inside the doorway, both of them leaning against the door frame, arms folded across their chests.

"Carlisle will be here in less than five minutes," Edward spoke first and I smiled up at him, intending to wait for the head of our family before beginning my interrogation. I wrapped the thin layer of my shield around myself and Edward, blocking him from seeing into Peter and Charlotte's minds and allowing him into my own.

_I don't know very much about these people Edward... all I know is that they were friends with Jasper. I see the scars though... did they both get their scars the same way?_

I thought to Edward and saw him look down at me.

_There's a lot more to their friendship that I will explain later but yes, they are friends with Jasper. Jasper considers them friendly, Peter is his brother as much as we are. Peter also has an interesting gift. "He knows shit." It's similar to Alice but he doesn't see things, just gets feelings and thoughts about what is going to happen, or what he needs to do. He is never wrong. Charlotte is his mate and is not gifted, they both feed off of human blood. _

Edward's tone had a hint of disgust and I made a mental note to ask Jasper about his story later on. Looking back at the two visiting vampires I took a second to really take in their appearances. Peter was nearly as tall as Jasper and a touch leaner, their features actually quite similar aside from the long white-blond hair. I chuckled a little as I realized that the both Jasper and Peter had picked very petite women as their mates, although the similarities ended there. Even though they were dressed immaculately, something about the pair of nomadic vampires wasn't frightening exactly but left you with an almost wild impression of them.

"Carlisle." I heard Esme say softly and my head shot up, a sense of calm and relief washing over me as my father figure entered the room, his eyes looking around warily.

"Peter, Charlotte. Welcome." He smiled at them but I could tell he didn't quite trust them as his eyes skipped over to Elizabeth who was still resting in my arms.

"To what do we owe this visit?" He inquired of them before settling down into a chair at the head of the room.

"Here Bella." Peter answered simply as he held out a small file folder towards me and I glanced at Edward nervously. Instead of taking it myself Edward moved around me and took the file, bringing it closer and handing it to me. I handed Elizabeth down to Alice and took a deep breath before opening the file and gasping in recognition instantly.

"How did you get this?" I demanded without looking past the first photograph, one that I knew well, the one of myself and Shiloh in the Phoenix hospital. Without thinking about it I threw my shield out around Edward and Peter so I could hear his thoughts. I was getting better at filtering things through my shield, allowing myself to see through Edward's without him seeing my own mind.

Images started flashing and I saw myself in the hospital and I watched as I gave birth from Peter's perspective in the hallway. The adoptive parents were also at the hospital and there were hugs and congratulations when the birth was announced to them. Then I watched as Peter and Charlotte visited Shiloh and her parents as she grew, being referred to as Aunt Charlie and Uncle Peter.

I didn't want to watch anymore and a loud growl erupted from my chest as I saw red, the anger no longer controllable, my shield snapping back and fitting itself around me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screeched and felt Edward's grip on my shoulder increase, keeping me seated in my chair.

"What is going on here?" Esme was getting frustrated with the lack of verbal communication and Charlotte looked at her apologetically.

"Explain this now." Edward growled out and Charlotte shrunk back into the sofa and Peter held up his hands in an act of peace.

"About three years ago Charlotte and I were sitting at home when I got the urge to go to the movies." Peter began to explain and I tried to remain calm, breathing deeply as Alice took Elizabeth out of the room and upstairs to get her changed.

"When we arrived we met a human couple there and as unusual as it is for us to get to know humans something told me to befriend this specific couple. We began to go out and do things together becoming very close with them, and then one day they told us that they were adopting a baby. My first thought was to leave but something kept me there and I knew that I was supposed to stick around and remain friends with these humans a while longer." he continued and I felt the rage continue to boil within me. The rest of the room was silent as I spoke with looks of confusion on their faces, Jasper's possibly the most surprised of them all.

"When the baby was born we were at the hospital with them and we have stayed in their lives since, visiting often and their daughter calls us Aunt Charlie and Uncle Peter. We love that little girl and have watched her grow as I believed we would never do, had never wanted to do. We were with her only two days ago when suddenly I knew who she was, that she was a member of this family... which is why we decided to come and pay you all a visit. Honestly before that we had no idea who the little girl was or why we were supposed to be friends with these humans at all." Peter finished and I saw everyone in the room concentrating, trying to understand what Peter had said.

"So you are telling me that I gave up my human daughter for adoption, wanting her to have nothing but a happy NORMAL HUMAN life and she has been hanging around VAMPIRES?" I snarled and could feel that Edward was having a difficult time keeping me restrained.

"Like mother like daughter..." Emmett tried to lighten the mood and I almost felt sorry for him as I glared his way, my entire body seething with anger.

"Bella, we're so very sorry... if we had known..." Charlotte stuttered slightly and I could feel Jasper sending me wave after wave of calm that I continually deflected back to him.

My hands were shaking and I took several deep calming breaths, the rest of the room looking at me anxiously as I flipped the first picture to the back of the stack and scanned the next... and the next... and the next... soon I was back at the beginning of the stack and I pulled out the pile of papers outlining Shiloh's adoption, their location, the adoptive parents names, everything.

It seemed like hours that I sat flipping through the photos and documents, over and over, memorizing each image, each piece of information. The rest of the room remained silent, respecting my need to sort out my thoughts.

"Your eyes... they know what you are?" I choked out as I looked back at the pictures, seeing the crimson eyes that were staring out from a photo of Charlotte holding Shiloh at her birthday, her face smeared with pink icing.

"They don't ask. They know we aren't human but that's all that they know, they have accepted us and don't care to learn anything else about what makes us different." Charlotte explained and I placed my head into my hands not believing that this was really happening.

"Bella, Charlotte and I are going to head out for a little while to let you process everything, Jasper... would you and Alice care to join us for a while? We won't be gone for too long and then you can ask us any questions that you might have." Peter finally spoke up and I continued to sit in stunned silence as everyone left the room, Alice bringing Elizabeth in and to Esme's waiting arms before taking off with Jasper and his friends.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward came around to kneel in front of me, taking my free hand in his, the muscles in his face were tight and I knew that he was just as angry as I was.

"I understand now." I murmured, my throat dry and scratchy.

"Bella?" he questioned and Carlisle and Esme both moved closer to me.

"I understand why you left me in Forks." I whispered, closing the file and handing it to Carlisle randomly.

"All I wanted for Shiloh was for her to live a happy, healthy, normal life. It killed me to give her up, but when I moved to Forks and met you all, when I immersed myself in this world I knew that I made the right choice. I accepted it for myself but I didn't want it for Shiloh... she deserves to be normal... to be human. Elizabeth was and is different, she was born a part of this world but Shiloh is human she should only be surrounded by other humans. And now I'm finding out that she's been around vampires this entire time... I just don't understand why she had to be pulled into this world anyways." I was sobbing by the time I finished explaining and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Looking for her... learning about her... it was supposed to give me closure... not make things worse... not leave me with more questions... more concerns." I whispered once I had finished sobbing.

"Hey now, it's alright Bella. We'll figure this out. From what we've seen, what they've showed us, Shiloh looks like she's happy. She's living a good life with good human parents, she's healthy and we'll make sure she's safe." Edward tried to comfort me but there were too many questions for his words to make me feel any better.

"Can I take Elizabeth now?" I asked Esme and she handed my daughter back to me, my body relaxing as I held her to my chest, her chocolate eyes staring directly into my own. As she raised her hand to my cheek she was full of questions but she also seemed to understand, she pulled my own memories out of my mind, playing them back to me and telling me that she understood... her sister needed to be kept safe. I didn't answer her, instead holding her close to my heart and taking her into the kitchen to put together a bottle for her.

"Who was the other vampire in Peter's memories? I only saw flashes of him... it bothers me that he was with them when they were with Shiloh." I asked Edward as I heard him approach behind me.

"I'm not sure... I don't recall ever coming across him but something about him is familiar. I don't know why he was with them though or what he has to do with Peter and Charlotte." Edward answered and I felt an uneasy feeling pass through my body, my senses telling me instantly that I didn't trust him.

**A/N: This was a bit of a shorter chapter but it is an important one as this is where my story really starts to twist and everything becomes _intertwined. _I hope you all don't hate me for the direction that this is going and give it a chance to see if you'll like the next couple chaps. **


	14. Gifted

*** I own nothing but my imagination. All original twilight characters/plots belong to S. Meyer, everything else is my own. Rated M for mature descriptive scenes.**

"_**I'm not sure... I don't recall ever coming across him but something about him is familiar. I don't know why he was with them though or what he has to do with Peter and Charlotte." Edward answered and I felt an uneasy feeling pass through my body, my senses telling me instantly that I didn't trust him. **_

"Do you think that they'll already be back at the house when we get there?" I asked Edward quietly. We were walking hand-in-hand through the forest after having temporarily quenched my incessant newborn thirst. I thought it had been necessary if I was going to hear the rest of Peter's explanations without loosing my thin hold on my temper and Edward and I had left just after they did.

"Most likely, I know that Peter was hoping to catch up with Jasper a little bit, but Jasper is very worried about Peter's connection to Shiloh... it's not like Peter and Charlotte to interact with humans at all. I don't think Jasper will want to stay out too long." Edward answered and I gripped his hand tighter at the mention of Shiloh.

"I'm scared Edward. I don't know what this means for us... for her." I told him my fears as I thought back to the pictures, the perfect little girl that I had thought was forever out of my life. The pictures of her had resembled many of my own childhood pictures, her features almost identical to my own.

"I know that you're scared Bella, but I don't think that Peter and Charlotte ever meant any harm to Shiloh and if we ask them, I'm sure that they will refrain from pursuing contact with her family again." As much as I wanted to believe him, something still felt off and my mind drifted back to the images from Peter's mind and the strange vampire that always seemed to be with them, hovering in the background.

"I don't trust the third vampire from Peter's mind." I said almost absently.

"I don't either Love, something does seem off about it." he replied and I breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't simply being paranoid.

"Alright... I guess I'm not going to get any answers until we get back to the house and actually talk to Peter and Charlotte again..." I sighed as we both picked up our pace and made our way back to the house, my anxiety sky-rocketing as I tried to understand why Shiloh was being dragged into this world.

"I'm going to run up and check on Elizabeth." I stated as we walked into the house, hearing Carlisle and Esme speaking with Peter in the living room. I could also hear Elizabeth's fluttering heartbeat coming from upstairs and took off to go see her before I faced the coming conversation.

"Hey Princess." I smiled as I saw her sitting up in Rosalie's lap, a large smile flashing across her face as soon as she saw me enter the room.

Moving quickly to her I scooped her up into my arms and held her to my chest.

"I missed you too sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head as she touched my cheek, telling me that she missed me.

After a brief snuggle session with my daughter I rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair, not wanting to let go of her for an instant, even once she was sound asleep.

"Don't worry. Go talk to them Bella and I'll stay here with Elizabeth." Rosalie told me when she saw my internal struggle, I felt as though I hadn't had enough time to just enjoy her before once again life had become chaotic for me.

"Thank you Rose." I stood up and allowed Rosalie to take my place, softly transferring the baby back into her arms and kissing Elizabeth gently on the head before making my way back downstairs to where the rest of the family was waiting patiently for me.

"I know that you probably have more questions for me Edward and Bella, so please feel free to ask me whatever you would like." Peter looked at Edward when he spoke and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"To begin, who was the other vampire that was with you throughout your memories?" Edward asked for me, knowing that we both had concerns about this.

"That was a friend of ours named Tiras. He found us just before Shiloh was born and has been with us off and on since." Charlotte replied defensively and I wrapped my shield back around Edward, wanting to know what Charlotte wasn't saying verbally, but mentally she wasn't much more forthcoming.

"I think I understand that it was your gift Peter, that drew you to Shiloh and her family..." I paused and waited for his confirmation.

"Yes."

"What is Tiras' reason for spending time with Shiloh?" I asked him curiously, still not trusting this third party.

"Tiras accompanies us because we feel so strongly of Shiloh, she is like extended family to us and he finds her rather intriguing." Peter replied but it still didn't feel right, something in me telling me that he wasn't being entirely truthful although his thoughts didn't betray any such thing.

_Tiras... Tiras... Intriguing... Volturi... Tiras... Talents... _

I tuned into Carlisle's thoughts through Edward, both of our heads snapping to look at him as what he was thinking became more and more clear, his memories of Tiras sending chills down my spine and causing a growl to begin in my chest.

"Carlisle? What did Tiras do for the Volturi?" Edward was holding himself back from lunging at Peter who's face had gone even paler than usual.

"Tiras was a scout for the Volturi years ago. He worked with Eleazar quite often as they both have the same talent... as far as I know, when Eleazar left Tiras was still with them." Carlisle was staring at Peter as he spoke and I felt my anger spike as I looked back at him myself.

"She is not a possession for the Volturi." I spat out and felt my anger bubbling over, I was ready to lose it and attack Peter.

"The Volturi don't know about her yet." Peter sighed and I tried to calm myself down, Edward was rubbing my back soothingly but I could feel his own anger at the conclusions that we had both come to.

"They will as soon as Tiras returns to Italy and Aro reads his thoughts." Edward ground out and I saw Peter look at Charlotte as though to ask her something.

"We know. But what you both need to understand is that Tiras feels completely protective over Shiloh and would never let anything happen to her." Charlotte tried to explain but I was seeing red and having a hard time pulling back my rage.

"Why would they want her? She's just a toddler?" Esme questioned from beside Carlisle, her voice filled with shock at this revelation.

"Shiloh is actually quite talented already, she has been showing signs of her ability since just after her birth." Peter explained and I felt nauseated that the Volturi were after my child just because of some possible talent that she may possess.

"Edward?" I didn't know what to say next, what questions to ask.

"What talent does Shiloh have that Aro could possibly want?" Edward asked and I looked to Peter who was carefully guarding his thoughts from us.

"Even as a child and a human she is already multi-talented." I drew in another breath as I waited for him to continue.

"To begin with, she has inherited her mother's shield... at first Tiras believed that this was her only talent, we all did. But things started happening that at first I couldn't even believe could be attributed to her as she is so young. But Tiras has been able to assure me that when these things happen, they definitely come from her." Peter paused again and I wondered why he was drawing this out and not just telling us.

"The first thing that happened was when Tiras was trying to figure out how strong her shield was. Shiloh was playing on the floor and Tiras was sitting back watching her and trying to get a read on her past her shield. Suddenly she looked up at him and he was no longer being blocked by her shield but he couldn't read her... it was as though his talent was gone completely and he no longer had the ability to see a person's talent. A few minutes passed and Shiloh went back to playing and suddenly Tiras' ability came back but amplified. He could see past her shield with no problem even though he could see it surrounding her. Once he had seen this, he had seen how she could control his gift and the gifts of others by either amplifying or canceling them altogether." I sat in silence as I listened to Peter describe my human daughter's ability to control the gifts of other vampires, my mind trying to envision the perfect little girl with this much power.

"The last thing that Tiras has discovered about Shiloh is that he thinks eventually she will be able to use her shield to sponge other people's talents... when she eventually learns to project her shield, she will be able to use the talents of other vampires within the vicinity." This one made sense to me as I had already essentially been doing this with Edward, although I had never tried it with either Alice or Jasper yet.

"Shiloh is extremely young but she is the most talented person – human or vampire – that we have ever come into contact with." Peter's face was serious, but mine was filled with horror at what could happen to her if the Volturi ever found her.

"I wonder if Shiloh received all of her abilities from her mother?" Carlisle mused from behind me and I was angry at him for thinking of that instead of concentrating on how to get Shiloh to safety and keep her out of reach of the Volturi.

"Bella..." Edward's voice was warning me as I felt my anger boiling out of control, about to erupt on the entire room.

"Where is Tiras now?" Edward turned to Peter who shot a worried look our way before answering.

"Tiras is with Shiloh... as I said earlier, he feels extremely protective of her." Charlotte said eying me warily.

I concentrated on my own thoughts for several minutes, snapping my shield back so that it was only covering my own mind, while Carlisle and Edward asked more questions about Shiloh and her abilities, and Tiras' current role within the Volturi.

Edward and I had come back to the house with the intent to ask Peter and Charlotte to leave her alone, to come up with some reason on why they needed to end contact with her and do it. But now... now I didn't know what to do. She was already so deep in this world and if Tiras ever made it back to Aro... she would be one of his prized possessions. Would it be better to allow Peter and Charlotte – to trust them – to look after Shiloh? To keep her away from the Volturi?

As I tried to run through every possible scenario to keep her safe I heard Elizabeth's heart rate pick up and made my way upstairs to be there as she woke up. The others remained deep in conversation and while I listened to some of it, I also didn't want to hear any more. I couldn't think any more about what her life would be like, being watched over by scouts for the Volturi until she was a 'manageable' age to change.

When I made it upstairs to Elizabeth's room, Rosalie was just changing her into a clean outfit and Elizabeth started wiggling immediately when she saw me, trying to reach out to me.

"Alright sweetie, I'm here." I cooed to her as I picked her up, taking in the subtle changes that had occurred while I had been downstairs. I hated that even an hour away from her caused us to miss so much of her growth.

"Are you hungry princess?" I smiled down at her as I heard the slight rumbling in her belly, her hand coming up to my face instantly to show me that she indeed was both hungry and thirsty.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and get you something to eat then." I said as I made my way back downstairs, going directly to the kitchen where I found Edward already preparing two bottles for her.

"There's my two girls." Edward's face literally lit up when he saw us enter the kitchen and he came over to embrace us both, giving Elizabeth a gentle kiss on the head before handing over the bottle of formula. Surprisingly Elizabeth didn't fight us on drinking it for the first time and finished it rather quickly, reaching for the second bottle as soon as she was finished.

"Are you okay Bella?" We had sat down at the kitchen table while Elizabeth drank her bottle and I could see the concern for me radiating from Edward.

"I don't know what to do." I answered him honestly.

"She isn't safe now that this Tiras knows about her abilities... I can't let her become one of Aro's prized possessions but I don't know how to keep her from him either." I could hear the hysteria in my voice and struggled to control it.

"I know, but we'll figure something out... we'll find a way to keep her safe. I promise." He squeezed my hand gently, his gaze flicking down to our daughter who was taking her time drinking the second bottle.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered softly, venom pooling in my eyes as I thought of the many messes that Edward and the rest of the family had pulled me out of. Once again I became wrapped up in my thoughts, trying to figure out a way to keep Shiloh safe.

"What is it?" I asked as Edward stiffened suddenly in his chair beside me. Without really thinking at all I threw my shield over Edward and listened for whatever threat had caused him to react.

_I hear that you've been looking for me Edward. _The voice was almost identical to Edward's own and I looked to him for confirmation, but he seemed to be frozen in his seat.

**A/N: I know this chapter took a long time to post and I apologize. This is one chapter in this story that I have never been happy with and wanted to make some changes before I posted it. I hope that it makes sense to you all, and yes I know a lot is happening at once... but for the story to go where I wanted it to, it had to move quickly from here. **


	15. Brother

*** I own nothing but my imagination. All original twilight characters/plots belong to S. Meyer, everything else is my own. Rated M for mature descriptive scenes.**

"**What is it?" I asked as Edward stiffened suddenly in his chair beside me. Without really thinking at all I threw my shield over Edward and listened for whatever threat had caused him to react. **

**_I hear that you've been looking for me Edward. _The voice was almost identical to Edward's own and I looked to him for confirmation, but he seemed to be frozen in his seat. **

"Edward!" my voice was shrill as I tried to pull him out of shock or whatever it was that he was in, now was not the time for him to freeze up on me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Stay here, I need to go outside and see what he wants." Edward shook his head slowly and I looked at him as though he was crazy.

"No, I'm coming outside with you." I stood up and turned to find the entire family hovering in the hallway, all of them wondering what was going on.

"Esme, can you take Elizabeth?" I asked as I was already handing the baby over, her look of confusion taking over her entire expression.

"Carlisle, he's outside and wants to talk to me." Edward's words left more confusion on their faces.

"Who is it Edward?" Carlisle asked him.

"Vincent... Vincent's outside." he said, his voice suddenly strained. The room was silent before I finally moved, grabbing Edward's hand and guiding him through the crowd of family and towards the door, Carlisle and Emmett following behind us.

I held Edward's hand firmly in my own as we led the way outside and to the edge of the property where, leaning against a tree was an exact duplicate of Edward. His face and hair, his eyes, his stance... everything mirrored Edward's own except for his clothing.

"Vincent?" Edward's voice was disbelieving as he we stopped a few feet away, his eyes taking in the brother that he had assumed for nearly a century was dead.

"It's nice to see you again Edward... Carlisle." Vincent's voice was slightly lower pitched than Edward's and I wondered how this man could be so calm just showing up like this.

"Don't give me that Vincent. Where the hell were you? We searched for you for years!" Edward growled out, he was beyond angry. I squeezed his hand gently, trying to calm him down as Vincent remained where he was, still calm.

"I didn't want to be found Edward. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you sooner. After I left I was angry and lived a very lonely existence... it wasn't until recently when I found happiness in a mate that I realized how much I wished I had stayed with you. Then when I heard from a friend of a friend that you were looking for me again, I knew that it was time to come back." Vincent apologized calmly and I looked between the two of them, both of them were running their hands through their hair nervously and I held back a snicker at the similarity.

"Who is that?" I looked at Edward, wondering what he was asking and then I heard it... the familiar fluttering and I held my breath as my eyes searched the area, looking for the body that belonged to the heartbeat.

"That is my daughter Edward, if you will calm down and allow me to, I will explain everything." Vincent was still calm as the owner of the heartbeat finally stepped out from the trees, a girl appearing no more than 10 years old joining him at the tree.

As this revelation came to us, the air of hostility we had all been putting out diminished significantly. Vincent wasn't here to fight.

"Edward, Carlisle: this is my daughter Emilia." he wrapped one arm around her protectively and I watched as she smiled a brilliant smile our way, no trace of fear on her face.

I looked closer at the girl and couldn't help but to compare her similarities to our own daughter, her bronze hair the exact shade of Elizabeth's, only it hung straight down her back, her eyes a brilliant Emerald green colour instead of Elizabeth's chocolate brown, but everything else so similar they could have been sisters.

"Vincent, this is Edward's wife Bella, and this is Emmett. Would you like to come in?" Carlisle asked, breaking the momentary silence that had formed after Vincent had introduced his daughter to us.

Edward remained silent while we all walked back to the house at human pace and entered quietly, the rest of the family was waiting in the family room that was suddenly feeling much too crowded. Looking around I instantly saw that Charlotte was holding onto Elizabeth and my protective instincts took over. I had to stifle a growl before I made my way over to her and held my hands out, picking Elizabeth up and cradling her to my chest as I made my way to the chair I had sat in earlier, Elizabeth staying curled into me.

"Vincent, Emilia, allow me to introduce our family to you. My wife Esme," Carlisle leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before continuing. "Rosalie is Emmett's wife, Alice and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte." It didn't escape my notice that he had not named Elizabeth even though Vincent's eyes hadn't left her since we had entered the room.

"And the little one?" he asked and I replied easily.

"This is Elizabeth, she is mine and Edward's daughter." Emilia looked at us curiously before slowly moving closer to us to get a better look.

"Is your mate here as well?" Esme asked kindly as she took in the strangers, smiling brightly at the little girl who had yet to speak.

"Unfortunately no, she did not make it." he gestured at Emilia and I felt a wave of sadness at what he was saying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Esme apologized.

"It's alright, we have accepted it and although we still ache for her, we have each other." Vincent answered and I smiled down at Emilia who was still staring in awe at Elizabeth.

"Are you hungry Emilia?" I asked gently and saw her look back at her father before replying.

"Yes actually, we hunted while on the way but haven't had a chance to stop for food yet." she answered perfectly.

"Come on, I'll make you a snack." I stood up with Elizabeth in my arm and reached out to offer Emilia my other hand which she eagerly took.

I led Emilia into the kitchen and told her to have a seat while I went about working in the kitchen, making her a sandwich. Esme had followed me in and sat at the table with Emilia while I worked, her face a mixture of happiness, worry and confusion.

"Are you okay Bella... with the blood?" she whispered so low I barely caught what she was saying, as I set the plate down.

"I'm fine, she's like Elizabeth, it doesn't appeal to me." I spoke as soft as she had and saw her relax again.

"Thank you, that was great." Emilia said as she quickly finished her food. She was back to staring at Elizabeth and Elizabeth was staring back at her curiously.

"Would it be possible... to hold her?" Emilia's voice was cautious as she spoke and I laughed gently as she bit down on her bottom lip in nervousness, a habit I was all too familiar with. As I processed her request though, my mind went spinning out of control imagining all of the possibilities and was about to turn down her request when Elizabeth reached out to her. Slowly I shifted over and Emilia held out her arms, taking Elizabeth with ease.

Immediately Elizabeth reached out and touched Emilia's cheek and I watched as Emilia pulled back in shock at first and then giggled as Elizabeth again touched her cheek. They began to have a silent conversation, Emilia answering Elizabeth's questions out loud, the two of them laughing together periodically.

While I sat with them, I turned a part of my mind back to the conversation in the living room, listening as Carlisle asked Vincent questions about where they had been living, about Emilia and her mother, about the last hundred years.

"May I ask Edward, why it was that you were looking for me?" Vincent asked carefully and I looked over at Emilia and Elizabeth who were still happily lost in their own little world for the time being.

"We began to search for you again when we came across an online article that had your name as the author. Bella was pregnant and getting weaker and we wanted to know anything that we could about her condition. It took us by surprise when we had read the article and Carlisle and I knew that if you had written it then you had known about hybrids somehow. We also had presumed that you had been dead for nearly a century and of course wanted to understand where you had been, how it was that you were still alive." Edward explained, his voice flat and lifeless.

"I didn't write any such article, I'm not sure who may have done that but I would never risk exposure to the Volturi like that." Vincent replied thoughtfully, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"When I fell in love with my Olivia, I of course was unaware of the possibility of pregnancy. It was difficult enough to be with her, to have the control not to break her during intimacy. But then when she started to show signs of pregnancy I couldn't believe what I had done to her. However she was always happy about it and loved Emilia right from the start. Unfortunately I didn't know what to expect and when I had left to hunt, Emilia was born. It was one of the most horrific and gruesome things I have seen, and the look on Emilia's face when I found them, her laying on the ground, a horrific look on her face, Olivia already gone... I felt so torn. I loved Emilia but I was also full of hatred at what I am – we are – for killing my Olivia. It was a difficult time, but we did manage to make it through. Once she was born and I realized what I had done, what we had created, I knew that I wanted to keep her away from the Volturi on the off chance that they didn't know about hybrids yet. It was when we were traveling through South America a few years ago that I discovered there a man who had fathered multiple hybrid children, all of the births just as gruesome as Emilia's had been..." his voice trailed off in thought for a moment while the room remained completely silent, chills were running down my spine at the thought of what could have happened during Elizabeth's birth.

"How... how did you manage to save Bella in time?" Vincent sounded strained and I swallowed the lump in my own throat.

"Bella gave birth like any normal human pregnancy... it wasn't until after Elizabeth was born and Bella began hemorrhaging that Edward changed her." Carlisle spoke quietly.

I tuned back out of the conversation as it shifted back to Vincent and Edward, neither of them quite comfortable with the other yet.

"Bella," Esme whispered quietly and I looked to her as she gestured over to Elizabeth who was no back to sleep in Emilia's arms, Emilia's own eyes struggling to stay open as she held my daughter.

"Here Emilia, let me take her," I said quietly, shifting Elizabeth back into my arms. It had been a long day and it was time for Elizabeth to go down for the night.

"Come on Emilia, let's find you some pajamas and you can sleep in my room." Esme smiled at the girl who released a wide yawn and quickly accepted Esme's hand. I followed them up the stairs, pausing at Esme and Carlisle's room as Emilia took in the large bed and immediately bounded over to it, jumping up and giggling as she buried her face in the soft pillows.

"Good night Emilia." I chuckled as I moved on up to our room where I place Elizabeth in the cradle, Edward coming in a moment after I set her down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you alright Edward?" I asked as he gazed down at our daughter who was still sleeping peacefully, her tiny heart fluttering away.

"I'll be okay. It's just a lot to take in right now." he told me and I nodded at him to confirm that I felt the same way.

"Are you okay with Vincent and Emilia staying here for a few days?" he asked turning me around in his arms so that he could look at my face.

"Yes..." I hesitated and looked back at Elizabeth, Edward picking up on my reluctance immediately.

"It's alright if you aren't comfortable with it..." he pressed seriously, his eyes searching my own.

"It's not that Edward." I sighed as I spoke, not wanted him to think of me as selfish.

"Then what is it Bella?" he asked concerned and I looked back up at him.

"I'm... it's just... I'm so... overwhelmed." I admitted, the frustration building up within me at the inability to control my emotions.

"Oh Bella, it's okay, I know it's hard to deal with everything and you're only a few days old..." he soothed me softly, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me tenderly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be selfish... it's just that I don't understand why I can't control my own emotions, my thoughts... and then there's everything with Shiloh and Peter and Charlotte... and now Vincent has showed up with Emilia... and it's not them... it's just... everything." I slammed my fists down against my own thighs as Edward sat us down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap and cradling me.

"I know sweetheart, I know. We keep forgetting how new you are to this life because you've been so amazing, so strong. But it is overwhelming and you are dealing with so much right now." his body was wrapped around mine, holding me, protecting me and I tried to relax against him.

"How long are Peter and Charlotte staying here? Are they going back to Shiloh after they leave here?" I asked as the questions continued to nag at my mind, not allowing me to fully relax.

"They were thinking of heading back tomorrow... they want to check on Tiras and Shiloh... they think it's best if they stay involved in Shiloh's life, but they want to run it by you first. If you wish for them to leave her alone they will." Edward told me quietly and I thought it over for a few minutes.

"I think it's best if they go back to her... is there any way that they can keep Tiras from going back to Aro and the Volturi?" I asked him curiously, already knowing the answer.

"They are going to try and keep him with them as long as possible, but Aro will expect him to return eventually." Edward's face was grim as he told me this and I sighed, still unsure of how to proceed with this.

"We'll find a way Bella." Edward held my chin in his hands, pulling my face up so that I looked into his eyes. "I promise you Bella, that we'll keep the Volturi in the dark about her for as long as possible, and then... then we'll find a way to keep her safe." Edward vowed before bringing his lips down to mine, sealing his promise with a kiss.

We made love hard that night, there was nothing soft about it. We were both desperate and needing the other's touch, neither of us wanting to separate for the remainder of the night. Our touches were heated, rough, and determined, our cries louder than I would have normally been, our passion combined with our other overwhelming emotions was stronger than I had ever imagined that it could be.

When morning came, we untangled ourselves and showered quickly, pulling our clothes on just as Elizabeth began to stir and Edward rushed over to her, picking her up and smiling down at her lovingly.

"Hey Princess." he cooed as she reached out and touched his cheek and he laughed at whatever image she had showed him.

"I know sweetie, let's get you into some better fitting clothes and then we'll go get you some breakfast." I pulled out a fresh outfit that was slightly bigger than the one that she was wearing and handed Edward a fresh diaper for her as he quickly changed her and picked her up again and for a few minutes things almost seemed normal.

We descended together as a family, going immediately to the kitchen to get Elizabeth breakfast, finding Esme already putting lids on the bottles and holding them to us as we entered. She planted a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, whispering a good morning and then returned to the stove where she was cooking pancakes and I crinkled my nose at the awful smell.

"Bella, Edward. We just wanted to let you know that we're leaving now." Charlotte's southern accent sounded softly from the entrance to the kitchen and my head snapped up to look at her.

"We're going back to make sure that Tiras and Shiloh are okay..." she looked down as she stood there, refusing to meet my scrutinizing gaze.

"Look, Bella... I know that you don't trust us yet, and I'll never be able to apologize enough for allowing Shiloh to be dragged into this world, but I promise you that we will do everything in our power to keep her safe." she apologized quietly and I couldn't help but soften my gaze.

"Please call us when you get back, I still have so many questions that I didn't get to ask yet." I told her and saw her look up and smile back at me.

"I will, I'll call as soon as we get back." she promised before turning and leaving the room, Emilia and Vincent coming in right after.

"Tiras of the Volturi?" Vincent asked pointing at where Charlotte had just been standing as Emilia sat at the table and Esme brought her over a heaping plate of food.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed digging in, ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Yes, Tiras of the Volturi." Edward replied cautiously.

"And Shiloh is?" he questioned and Edward looked at me before speaking.

"Bella's human daughter."

**A/N: Due to circumstances in real life, updates will continue to be sporadic until things calm down a little bit, although I will try to update as often as possible. The pace of the next chapter increases quite a bit as well, so I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Plans

*** I own nothing but my imagination. All original twilight characters/plots belong to S. Meyer, everything else is my own. Rated M for mature descriptive scenes.**

"_**And Shiloh is?" he questioned and Edward looked at me before speaking.**_

"_**Bella's human daughter."**_

"Bella's human daughter?" Vincent repeated, his face filled with surprise.

"Yes, my human daughter. I gave her up for adoption at birth, but somehow she was drawn into this world anyways." I answered his question, my brain trying to combat the massive waves of guilt that I was feeling.

If only I hadn't been so stupid, if only I had been able to fight Phil off and not get pregnant... than this innocent person... this child wouldn't be at risk, wouldn't be a target of this world.

"She sounds quite talented. Edward, you said that Bella was also talented as a human?" my thoughts returned to the room, realizing that Edward had very quickly filled Vincent in on what was happening with Shiloh, and why we were all concerned for her safety.

"Yes, it must be genetic, Bella was able to shield as a human from the time that I first met her. Later on she learned to control it, and now that she's been changed it has expanded further to be able to sponge my talent when she surrounds me with her shield." Edward explained and I looked to Vincent, watching for a reaction from him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bella, do you want to come hunting with me?" Rosalie asked and I turned to see her standing in the doorway, a strange expression crossing her face. Something told me that she wanted to talk to me so I nodded my head and passed Elizabeth over to Edward, kissing her cheek before turning and leaving the room with Rosalie, my curiosity getting the better of me.

We were both quiet as we crossed the yard and entered the forest, hunting quickly before settling into a light jog next to each other, heading a little bit further from the house. Throwing my shield over Rosalie so that Edward wouldn't catch whatever was going on in her head, I waited for her to speak first.

"Bella..." she began and then paused, I continued to wait patiently while she put her thoughts together, not wanting to rush her.

"Bella... I want to help you get Shiloh to safety." she spit the words out and then turned away from me, her eyes shifting down to her feet.

"What do you mean, get her to safety?" I asked carefully, pretty sure that I knew what she was implying but wanting her to say it out loud.

"I don't trust Peter and Charlotte... I never have. But I especially don't trust this Tiras. He's a member of the Volturi and the Volturi are all extremely loyal. If he's been hanging around them and testing out Shiloh's abilities, he's probably already been reporting back to Aro which means that Shiloh isn't safe there. The Volturi will come for her." Rosalie turned back to look at me and I sat down on the ground, leaning back against a tree to contemplate her words.

"I don't trust that Tiras either. There's something not right about the whole situation... but Shiloh's got to be safe for right now right? They won't do anything while she's only a toddler right?" I knew that I was fooling myself. The longer that Shiloh stayed within reach of the Volturi, the more danger she would be in as she got older.

"Bella... Have you ever heard of Jane and Alec of the Volturi?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head no, not recognizing the names.

"Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most prized possessions... some even say that they are the strongest and most powerful vampires in existence." She paused and watched my face as I wondered where she was going with this story.

"Jane and Alec are also the youngest known vampires in existence when it comes to physical age. When they were toddlers they were discovered by a nomad and reported to the Volturi because of their extraordinary gifts. The Volturi were always watching after that, waiting for the day when the twins would be old enough to turn." she paused again and I contemplated this before asking, "was the law regarding immortal children already in place?"

"Yes. Which is why they waited. But when Jane and Alec were twelve years old they were condemned as witches and sentenced to be burned at the stake. The Volturi heard of course and that is when they were taken and changed, just in the knick of time. The twins almost died and Aro of course was very upset that it had come down to such a critical point, he does not like to lose." Rosalie told me and I was positive that my eyes were now as wide as saucers, my heart jumping at the thought.

_12 Years old..._

"So Bella... if Tiras thinks that Shiloh is powerful now... Aro won't hesitate to take what he wants. He might not turn her now, but he isn't going to wait for some accident to happen so that he has to step in at the last minute to save her again." Rosalie's tone was serious and I felt my heart grow tight at the thought of her being raised in some dark castle by vampires.

"How do you know so much about them?" I asked her curiously, not sure that I wanted to believe everything that she was telling me.

"Because just after I was changed and Carlisle told me that he had spent time with them I became extremely curious, I asked a lot of questions to both Carlisle and Eleazar... I found them intriguing until I realized that they are not the vampires to idolize." she answered and I nodded as she explained.

"So how do we help Shiloh? How do we keep her away from them?" I asked her, willing to do whatever it took to keep my daughter safe.

"Do you trust Emmett and I?" she asked, smiling slightly as I understood what she was implying.

We talked for a while longer about Rosalie's idea before standing back up and heading back towards the house.

"Is Emmett okay with this?" I asked with concern, not wanting to force him into doing anything.

"Of course he is, I already ran it by him." she said and we continued walking, the thoughts running around in both of our minds, the ideas that Rosalie had presented me with leaving my mind feeling both confused and confident. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer before her plan was set in motion and my child would be safe.

"Edward." I said as we reached the yard and instead of going inside decided to sit on the porch and wait for him to come outside. Not wanting to be in a crowded room while my mind was still overwhelmed with thoughts of what Rosalie and Emmett were going to do.

"How was your hunt with Rose?" Edward asked as soon as he came outside, Elizabeth wrapped snugly in a blanket in his arms. Knowing that I would want to be holding her he passed her down to me and she smiled brightly as soon as she saw my face, sitting up on my lap and snuggling into my chest as Edward sat next to me.

"It was good." I said simply, not ready yet to tell him what we were planning.

"How are you and Vincent doing?" I asked him, feeling like this was some sort of awkward conversation between two acquaintances that barely know each other.

"Okay... it's hard to believe... that he's back." he said and reached his arm around me while his other one slid through his hair.

_Do you want to talk about it?_ I offered him, wanting to be able to support him in this, I pulled my shield around Edward and I, blocking us off from the outside and allowing him in to read my thoughts, my questions.

_It's strange being with him again... I know he's my brother but it's like we're strangers. _Edward thought to me as he went through their awkward conversations.

_Peter didn't trust him, it's why he and Charlotte left. I don't know what to think because to be honest I don't fully trust Peter and Charlotte either... but something about the way that Vincent and Emilia showed up seems... off. _His thoughts trailed off as he thought back to the questions that he had been asking Edward while I was out and the vague answers that he would give when anyone would ask him something.

_If he was up to something, why would he bring Emilia with him? She's such a sweet girl and she's obviously his daughter... he wouldn't put her at risk, would he? _I asked in response, feeling bad for the girl who had been raised as a nomad with no family other than Vincent.

_I don't know for sure... Vincent is hiding something from me. He's being too careful with his thoughts, I know that he can read minds the same as I can, it also means that he knows how to block me better than most people. I want to try and learn more about where he's been for the past few decades. _Edward was suspicious and I was suddenly very nervous. If he was so suspicious, why had he told him about Shiloh and everything that was happening with her?

_I wish that we could just go and get Shiloh and then take off... the four of us... live somewhere remote and just be happy. Why does everything always have to be so complicated? I just want to be know that Shiloh and Elizabeth are both safe and happy, I want to be with you, I want to be happy. I'm sick of the chaos. _My mind was starting to get angry and I felt my grip on my temper beginning to let go.

_I know Bella, I wish I could make that happen for you... I just want to make things okay for us. _He told me and I leaned into him, looking down at our daughter who was gripping my hand tightly as she took in the yard around us.

_I promise Bella, soon we'll be a family... when we're sure that Shiloh is safe wherever that is and when we know what Vincent wants... _His thoughts trailed off as we heard Emilia's rapid heartbeat approaching us and looked up to find her dancing across the yard, her smile wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" she asked sweetly and I smiled up at her, having a hard time believing that this young girl was the one speaking with such a maturity about her.

"No, not at all. What were you up to this morning?" I glanced around, surprised that she had been outside alone.

"I was thirsty after breakfast so I went to get something to drink." she said with another smile, but Edward was right, something was off about it.

_Did you and Vincent know she was hunting by herself? _I asked Edward mentally, wanting to see if he was as suspicious of this as I was or if I was just simply becoming paranoid.

_I should have been paying better attention... _he thought, _after you and Rosalie left Emilia went to the living room to play some video games, I don't even remember hearing her leave the house and she certainly didn't say anything to us that she was._

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked the girl, trying to maintain my smile even though my instincts were telling me that something was not right.

"Yes, much better!" she continued to dance along and disappeared into the house, leaving Edward and I looking after her with concern. We both stayed silent as we listened to the sounds inside the house, Esme's surprise audible when she asked Emilia where she had been. Carlisle asked Vincent if Emilia often went by herself and Vincent brushed off the question with a quick yes, quickly changing the subject to ask Carlisle questions about his history.

Wanting to know more about Vincent and Emilia's relationship I carefully opened up my shield, allowing the thoughts of everyone in the house to filter through to Edward, but hopefully preventing our thoughts from flowing out. I felt Edward stiffen as he realized what I had done and we both sat silently listening.

But there was no communication between Vincent and Emilia. We could hear their thoughts and Edward was right, it seemed as though they were both blocking Edward deliberately, thinking about insignificant things. But neither one spoke to the other, either out loud or mentally and that sent warning signals to me. Something was definitely going on.

After a while I pulled my shield back around Edward and I, feeling as though we were in a private bubble for the time being, enjoying the silence that we were sharing as Elizabeth dozed peacefully between us, jumping when I felt my pocket begin to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said into the phone after Edward pulled it out and held it up to my ear for me.

"Bella... it's Charlotte." my heart jumped as I picked up on the urgency in her voice.

"Charlotte?" I asked, it had only been hours since they had left us and I hadn't been expecting to hear from them yet.

"Bella I'm so sorry... but Shiloh's missing."

**A/N: This is a warning that after this chapter the story is going to get pretty dark and I can't promise that you will all be okay with the way that the story goes. As of right now, this story does turn tragic through a chain of events... however I may re-write it, I'm unsure as of right now. What do you all think? Tragedy or no tragedy? Either way it will become darker after this chapter.**


End file.
